Turtles and Benders
by KatO93
Summary: Sequel to "You Found Me". A year after defeating their enemies, the Turtles and Verena meet up with three new female benders that the Dark Benders want for their powers. Can our Heroes in a Half Shell and Yin Warrior protect them from an old enemy? Will the other three brothers fall in love? And will Leo ask the big question to his soulmate? Takes place in the 2003 universe. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello hello hello! I just finished this chapter last night and I would have had it up earlier but I got busy today. So with a very excited and eager attitude, I give you all the first chapter of "Turtles and Benders". As always, I do not own TMNT, only my OCs. Here we go:)**

Chapter 1: The Benders of New York City

Unknown P.O.V.:

Never in my life would I ever think about running and jumping through rooftops, but it certainly beats staying at home and doing nothing. The night is still young in the grand Big Apple, everyone all around the city is busy going out to have fun or they're making their way home from a long day of work. Every single car lights up the crowded streets along with each building that makes the city look like the stars in space. Man, nothing in the world can beat my home of New York City. I love everything about this city, except for the Purple Dragons and those assholes need to go.

Speaking of Purple Dragons, I hear and see one of their trucks drive into the alley of a jewelry store right across the street from where I'm at. I guess I better stop by and say hello, New York style. Taking a couple of steps back I run to the edge of the roof, jumping off of it and doing flips all the way down to the other side of the street. I hide with my back against the wall and look into the alleyway as I spot the Purple Dragons coming out of the jewelry store with their bags filled and throwing them in the trunk of the truck. These dipsticks picked the wrong night to get into trouble. I quickly use my earth-bending and throw a giant rock at a trash can, knocking it over and scaring them as they take out their weapons and search for who did that.

I step out and whistle for their attention, "Hello boys."

They all look at each other and snicker, "Well hello ta you too, you incredibly sexy woman." One of them said and walks to me, touching my face with his nasty hand, "How about you forget what you saw and I'll show ya a really good time at my place."

I grasp his wrist in my hand and grin, "As tempting as that sounds," I squeeze his wrist and flip him on his back hearing him groan, "I'm not that kind of woman, chum." I stare at the rest of them, "Don't be shy boys, there's plenty to go around."

"Ha! Like we're gonna be scared of you, lady." Another one with a dragon tattoo on his face said and held a giant bent pipe, "You don't even stand a chance against all of us."

"Is that so? Well then," I get into a fighting stance, "looks like you're going to have to prove it. Unless you fellas are chicken."

He growled and turned to the others, "Bust the broad up Dragons!"

All of them charge at me with their bats and fists raised in the air like they're ready to go to war, but I cannot help but grin bigger seeing how stupid they look. These Purple Dragons have no idea who they are dealing with, the abilities that I possess are greater than their own. A guy with blue shaggy hair swings his bat at me aiming for my head, but I lean to my left and jab him on his right cheek and he falls to the ground. The next one is a woman with long purple hair with a chain as she tries to hit me with it like a whip, it wraps around my left arm and I pull her in kicking the poor thing in the stomach. I'm about to take out their leader when all of a sudden I get grabbed from behind by a big guy and he lifts me up, squeezing me so tight until I feel like I am about to pop a vein. I pull my body down as my feet touch the ground, ram my head to his face, and grab his arm throwing him to two more thugs, they all pass out.

The disgusting pig from earlier grabs my ankles and pulls me down as I fall onto the concrete, my head getting hit hard from the impact. I turn around onto my back to get up, but then this guy is pinning my arms down and straddling me with his body. So frickin' nasty! I see the leader walk towards us still holding the pipe, ready to give me a beating. I squirm and try to get up, but then the big guy pins my legs down so I can't kick anyone. Their leader lifts the pipe up over his head and I stare at him with an angry flame in my eyes, not willing to let them get away with this.

The leader swings down, but then he gets knocked down with a strong gust of wind and the other two pinning me are pushed off with a stream of water. I get up and see my friends running out of the shadows to join me as I'm happy to see them, but the moment is ruined by the three remaining Purple Dragons. I look to my friends and smirk at them, already having a plan up our sleeves. When they charge, the three of us use our bending powers together and hit them with one attack, combining our elemental abilities: water, air, and earth. It knocks them out cold. As we hear the police sirens heading our way, my friends and I jump the fire escape and climb to the roof so we won't be seen.

We watch the police arrest them as the Dragons tell them about us attacking, and obviously the police didn't believe a damn word they said thinking that they are lying to get out of it. Once the cars are gone we walk off on the roof to get as far away as we can. About a couple of minutes later I stop and look at one of them as she stares at me closely with her dark blue eyes. Obviously she isn't at all too pleased with what happened back there.

"Dear Gods, Sovi, what were you thinking when you fought them alone?" My friend, Palms, said with her light British accent.

I smirk, "Well for one they were stealing from an innocent person's shop, and two: I wasn't alone."

My other friend, Kea, raises an eyebrow, "You knew we come." She said in her light Australian accent.

"Of course I knew." I tell both of them and look out to the city.

"Sovi," Palms starts and walks to me, "I know that you want to keep the city safe and all and there's nothing wrong with that, but there is something much greater at work here then just Purple Dragon attacks. I can feel it in the air."

"As I sense it in the earth and Kea in the waters." I said to her knowing where this is going.

"What do you suppose all of this means?" Kea asks looking at me with a questioning look in her eyes. "And don't say nothing because whatever is going on it's getting stronger each passing day."

I sigh and face the ground, "I can honestly say I don't know," Then I look at both of them, "but whatever the threat is and when it does strike we'll be there to take it on."

"Perhaps we do not need to do this on our own. I mean after all we have our good friend to help us in this time." Palms reminds us of our new friend that we met several months ago, the Yin Warrior.

"True." I agree as I stare at the city with them, "However, until she knows what exactly is going on and give us more info to go on, we need to be ready for anything that will come after us."

"Right," Kea said and rubs my shoulder with a small smile, "But for right now let's all go home."

"I'm down with that." I laugh lightly for a moment and walk with my friends back to our homes.

These two girls aren't just my friends, they are like sisters to me that I would protect no matter what. We once thought we were the only benders from Kennistar living on Earth that is until we met the Yin Warrior, Verena Ishtar. When we first saw her we couldn't believe that the princess was living here on Earth of all places, but I guess I can't judge her decision. Even after what she told us about the man she has been seeing now, and apparently he is a very great loving guy. She's a lucky lady. Now with Princess Verena with us we can try to figure out what exactly is happening in New York, and hopefully before it's too late.

After my friends make it inside their apartment building safely I run to my apartment building that's only a few more buildings away on the same street. I open the window and climb into my living room, turning on a lamp on the coffee table so I can see where I'm going. Seeing the time and realizing how late it got, I turn off the lamp, go to my room, and change into my pajamas calling it a night. As soon as I finish brushing my teeth I push the covers on my bed, climb in to lie down, and pull them over my body touching my shoulders feeling so comfortable and warm. I close my eyes, letting sleep take me.

**Well, what do you think? I know it's a little short for my first chapter, but I didn't want to overdo it on this one. Of course, you are my judges. I want to point out that the names of the girls introduced are the nicknames that they give each other from their last names, which are on my profile if you want to know who they are so check it out. The next chapter will have the Turtles and Verena in it so don't worry. Please R&amp;R, PM, and all that good stuff. Thank you guys, and until next time:).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello hello hello! Okay, so I know that my first chapter to the story was short and maybe a little boring, but I think this next chapter will make up for it. Now that you got an idea of the three girls and how they are, it's time that I bring in some familiar faces back into the story. So let's get right into it, shall we? As always I do not TMNT, only my OCs. Enjoy:)**

Chapter 2: Threats Rise Again

Verena's P.O.V.:

It has been a year since the Dark Benders and the Foot was defeated, and my life could not be any better. Earth has definitely been very good to me in my year of staying here and being away from my other family back on Kennistar. My other family, the Hamatos, have all been terrific and very fun to be with, they have all become very dear and near to my heart each time we do something together. Whether it's going on patrols, having adventures here and there, or just enjoying each other's company in the Lair having family time together; those are the times that I like the most. I love spending time with each of them and with each one we do different things. With Master Splinter we spend our time meditating and watching his favorite soap operas on TV, and he got me into those a while ago; he's like my grandfather in so many ways that makes me feel more comfortable. Raph makes a great sparring partner for me and we train and exercise together most of the time which is good for his temper so he can blow off some steam. Donnie has me help him out with some of his inventions that he's working on, and I show him more of Kennistar's technology that he has been researching since I got him those books and tools. Mikey is very laid back and at times energetic when we do anything together, like when we play videogames, watch movies, or if he pulls pranks on everyone else; he keeps me on my toes. As for Leo, well I can honestly say I love spending time with him the most and when we do the two of us are either training, talking, or my personal favorite cuddling in each other's arms. Our relationship has become stronger with each passing day and the love we have continues to grow, and Leo and I could not be any happier being this close. Leo is like the missing puzzle piece that I've been waiting for, and love him with all of my heart.

Anyway, it is a quiet morning in the Lair and I am starting to wake up from another good night sleep when I feel the other side of my bed open and empty. I stretch out my arm and open my eyes to see that Leo isn't in bed with me, realizing that he must have gotten up early again… as usual. I turn over to my side and see a small bouquet of white roses on my nightstand right next to the lamp, and I already know who put them there. Leo has been leaving me a small bouquet of flowers every week for the past several months now, and to be honest I think it's so sweet and charming of him to do something nice for me. I take the flowers in my hand and inhale the fresh aroma as I continue to wake up, stretching out my body within the covers. A moment later I get out of bed, put the flowers on my pillow after making the bed, and walk out of the room to see the others. No one else seems to be up yet and I begin to wonder where my Leo is since he's up before everyone else. As I walk further to go into the kitchen I see the doors to Master Splinter's room closed and the lights on, Leo must be in there talking to him so I walk away to start on breakfast.

Leo's P.O.V.:

I'm inside Master Splinter's room waiting to get through to Kennistar to talk to Verena's parents about something very important, something that I've been waiting to ask them for a few months now but never got to chance to 'til now. Today is the day I ask Mr. and Mrs. Ishtar's permission for me to propose to their daughter. I wanted Master Splinter to be with me for support because I am very nervous and worried that her parents will say no, but my father tells me not to doubt myself especially when it comes to my love for Verena. What man doesn't get freaked out over this? Asking your girlfriend's parents for permission has to be the most nerve-wracking thing ever to happen to anyone. I don't know what's worse, dealing with her parents or fighting a bunch of Foot Ninjas by myself. Either way I have to do this, for our sake and if I want to move my relationship with Verena a step further. She means the world to me and I don't want to lose her. I love her.

The communicator blinks for a few seconds and the image of Mr. and Mrs. Ishtar appears as they are smiling at me and holding each other close. Seeing them makes my blood go cold and my palms start to sweat uncontrollably, the nerves hitting me like a ton of bricks. I just need to stay calm and get through this okay.

"Leonardo! Master Splinter! It is good to see you two again." Mr. Ishtar says waving at us.

"The honor is ours, Your Majesties." Master Splinter said as we bow to them through the communicator.

"You sounded like you had something important to tell us Leonardo, what can we help you with?" Mrs. Ishtar asks being as sweet and professional as possible.

I take a deep breath, swallowing the giant lump in my throat, and talk, "Mr. and Mrs. Ishtar… I have something very big to ask you both, but before I ask you I need to tell you something about me and Verena. We have been together for a while now, and I couldn't be any happier than spending my life with her every day since she's been here with us. Verena is so beautiful, strong, intelligent, sweet, and a very loving soul that I cannot just get enough of. When we're together all we do is make each other smile and laugh, trying to make the other happy all the time and to never go to bed angry or upset. We talk to each other about everything in our lives and we are very supportive in our decisions. My life without Verena would be… empty." I have to say it now before I choke, "So, what I want to ask you both as her parents is for you blessing and permission for me to propose to your daughter to be my wife. Will you allow me to ask for Verena's hand in marriage?" I ask sounding calm and slightly confident.

Mr. and Mrs. Ishtar stare at each other in complete shock in what I just ask them, not saying a single word to one another. I'm starting to feel sweat run down my forehead and my hands shake from the silence as I want them to say something. Master Splinter places a hand on my shoulder to help me relax, but if anything else I grew tense from the touch. We see them whisper to each other's ears for a couple of minutes, and they look at me with a serious look on their faces. This is it.

"Leonardo," Mr. Ishtar starts the conversation with me, "after talking it over with my wife, we have both come to an agreement for your request." He pauses for a moment and smiles at me, "You absolutely have our permission and more importantly our blessing to ask for Verena's hand."

I widen my eyes and smile big, "Are you serious?"

Mrs. Ishtar nods and giggles, "Of course we are serious. We are more than happy for you two and it would be wonderful for you to propose to her. You have proven to all of us that you are more than worthy of Verena's love and we support you one hundred percent with your proposal."

I breathe heavily still in shock, "I-I… you don't know how much this means to me… thank you so much, Your Majesties." I bow to them.

"You are most welcome, Leonardo." Mr. Ishtar said happily.

"Good luck, Leonardo, and tell Verena we said hello and we miss her." Mrs. Ishtar said.

"I will and thank you again. Bye." With that said the link goes off, leaving me and Master Splinter alone in the room. "Well, that takes care of that."

"I am so proud of you, my son." Father said rubbing my shoulder and walking us to the door, "How do you plan on asking Verena for her hand?"

"It's going to be a big surprise." That is all I tell him and we walk out of the room.

We walk into the kitchen and see my brothers at the table eating their breakfast and talking with each other saying good morning to us. I see Verena making herself a plate as I come up behind her and sneak a kiss on her cheek with her saying good morning to me and sensei and taking her place at the table with us. Throughout breakfast I hold Verena's hand on my lap tightly, rubbing it with my fingers every now and then as I see her smile and kiss my cheek a few times making my body feel lighter than air. To think in a few days I will finally ask the woman I love for her hand in marriage.

In The Evening…

Verena's P.O.V.:

The guys and I do our evening training with Master Splinter before we go off on our patrol for a couple of hours and now we are doing our meditation session. I let all of my thoughts wonder as I let my spirit relax and be free with no stress or problems just like I normally do. Into my next breath I feel a heavy cloud over my head and my mind see nothing but black fog, worrying me. My vision starts to clear and the next thing I see is so terrifying and unbelievable. There is a Dark Bender army charging into New York as two of them are holding my three new friends hostage as the army attacks and kills every human insight. The air is thick with ash and heavy rain covers the sky threatening to flood the city, dead bodies everywhere and covering every inch of the streets, and a giant being with four arms and red eyes howling in laughter. My three friends struggle to get free from their bonds and are scared for their lives as two Dark Benders come closer to them with daggers in their hands. Next thing I know my three friends are stabbed to death and thrown into their streets with the other corpses, their powers being drained from their bodies into the four-armed being. The monster uses its powers and burns the city to ashes until there is nothing left and I scream from the horror.

I shoot open my eyes and lie down on the floor burying my face into it and crying from what I just saw. It was nothing that I haven't felt in a long time and I feel my whole body shake in terror. The guys come up to me and I feel Leo pull me into his arms trying to calm me down as he rubs my back in a soothing pattern. I look up at the guys with tears still streaming down my face as they stare at me with a worried look in their eyes.

"Verena, what did you see?" Master Splinter asks gently.

I wipe my tears away and take a deep breath, "I-I… I saw a creature attacking the city, destroying everything into fire and ash. Everyone was dead, the air was thick from the smell of ash and rotting flesh, and my friends were killed by Dark Benders." I tell him hugging Leo tightly.

"Your friends? Ya talkin' about us?" Raph asks confused.

I shake my head, "No. My other friends that I met a while ago."

"You mean the ones from Kennistar?" Mikey asks.

"Yes." I answer and stand up slowly, "I need to talk to my grandfather right now, ask him what this all means." I said and leave the dojo to contact my family immediately with the others behind me.

Ten Minutes Later…

"I cannot believe the visions are happening again." Grandfather says through the communicator rubbing his chin.

"Neither can I Grandfather." I said after I explained what I saw, "What does this mean."

He looks at me seriously, "It means that your friends are in terrible danger, their lives are threatened, and now they will be hunted down by the Dark Benders for their powers. Verena, you must find them and protect them from those scums."

"Right…" Then I thought of something shocking that I didn't realize, "I have to warn them! They could be out there right now!"

"Do what you must and I will tell your parents the situation. Contact us as soon as you have them with you." Grandfather says and gives me a small smile.

I nod, "I understand, Grandfather." I said and the link goes off. I reach into my pocket and take out my Shell Cell.

"What are you doing?" Mikey asks.

I look at them dialing a number, "Calling them." I put the phone to my ear and hear it ring three times.

"_Hello?"_

"Listen to me carefully; you need to find me now." I tell my friend.

"_Wait a minute! Verena, what's going on?"_

"My friend, I need you to get the others and meet me on the roofs near the docks." I rub my eyes and sigh, "The threat that you all have been asking me about is coming, and they set their sights on you three."

"_What? Are you saying they're coming after us?"_

"Yes. You are being hunted by the Dark Benders."

I hear her sigh loudly, _"When do you want us there?"_

"Now, and hurry." I said.

"_Copy that, we'll be on our way."_ She hangs up.

I put away my phone and look at the guys, "We need to leave."

"Where to Verena?" Leo asks me worried."

"To the docks while there's still time." I said and we leave the room.

I know that the guys are confused about my friends and I don't blame them one bit. When I told them I made new friends on the surface I said they were from Kennistar, but I didn't necessarily tell them everything like for instance how they're all female benders. I wanted to but they told me to keep them a secret for their protection. So that's why I kept my mouth shut. We leave out into the sewers and rush out into Central Park in a hurry. I pray to La Shien that we find them before the Dark Benders do.

**So, what do you think? I'm happy I got another chapter in with a short amount of time working on it. As usual you're my judges. Thank you to you guys who have so far favorite and followed my story, I really appreciate it! I don't know when my next update will be, but I am hoping sometime soon so I ask you all for your patience. Please R&amp;R, PM, and all that great stuff I like. Until next time:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello hello hello! Here is another chapter up and it's kind of a long one so bear with it. This one has the Turtles finally meeting the girls in the weirdest way I can think of, well maybe not weird but unexpected I guess is the right word for it. Anyway, like always I do not own TMNT. Enjoy:)**

Chapter 3: Meeting the Benders

Verena's P.O.V.:

The guys and I run like crazy over the rooftops so we can get to the docks as soon as possible to find my friends. I know I basically scared my friend over the phone, but desperate times do call for desperate measure and this case is no different. Their lives are in danger and we need to keep them safe from the Dark Benders, away from harm or worse. Since getting to know these girls I have bonded with all three of them very well, almost like we are long-lost sisters and we were meant to find each other for a purpose. The question would be what purpose? And will we prevent this evil from rising?

We stop at one of the buildings near the docks as we catch our breaths from all the running, and I look around to see if I can spot my friends. I don't see them. I look frantically all over again, moving my body all around just in case I miss a spot, but they are not here. I hold out my palm so I can feel their energy to see if they are nearby, and I cannot sense them near us. This is not good.

"They aren't here." I tell the guys as I begin to worry, "Something is not right. The air seems so dark and cold…," And I come to the conclusion, "Dark Benders."

"Do you think they found your friends?" Donnie asks with the same worry.

"I am not sure." I said honestly and look out to the city having an idea pop up in my head, "Give a moment." I reach my palm to face the city, focusing on anything out of the ordinary atmosphere and I feel three familiar energy signatures. I look at the guys, "The good news is that they aren't too far away."

"And what's the bad news?" Raph asks holding onto his sais.

"The bad news is all three of them are scattered around the city, separated from each other. My guess is that they didn't want to cause too much attention with the Dark Benders." I explain the best I can and face Leo, "I suggest we all split up. It would give us a better chance in finding them, and then bring them back here."

He nods, "Alright. Guys, follow Verena on this one since she knows more about these people."

All of them agree and I fly up a few feet looking down, "Okay, Mikey you take the south, Donnie take the north, Raph you go to the west, and Leo will head east. I will search for them in the sky." I look at each one closely, "Remember guys, these are not ordinary benders. They will most likely attack you so you need to be ready, and if the Dark Benders by some chance have set up traps just avoid them. Now let's go before something else happens to them."

The guys run off in the directions I gave them as I fly above the city to find my friends. Dear Gods, I hope we find them.

Mikey's P.O.V.:

Talk about having a crazy night, first V has one of her scary visions and now we have to go on a manhunt for her friends that we know very little about. I mean we don't even know what they look like. What if they're like these giant muscle guys that want to rip us to pieces? Or if they have a very short temper and probably hurt us when we see them? How do we deal with them?! It's weird I am asking myself all these different questions when I should of ask V before we left. If there is one thing V taught us is to always see everything with an open mind and to never question a person before you get to know them. Maybe her advice can help me out… I hope.

I get to an apartment building not far away from the docks and I start to feel funny, and I don't mean 'haha' funny either I mean 'funny' funny. Almost like I'm not alone. I then hear a strange sound coming from the other building, like a loud grunting sound. The voice doesn't sound like a guy's, no, it sounds more like a girl's voice. I jump over to the building and pull out one of my nunchucks as I hug the wall so I can't be seen. Very carefully I take a peak and what I see is something I was not expecting. The person making all those noises is a girl, chained by her wrists and ankles to a small silver pipe and the cuffs had weird black markings on them. I move my eyes up and stare at her in complete awe, this girl is so… pretty. She has this hair… and these eyes… and her outfit… holly shell she's perfect like an angel. I begin to get all warm and tingly everywhere especially in my chest, and I don't want to blink fearing she would disappear and I never see her again. Before I know it I take a couple of steps towards her and I freeze in my spot as her eyes immediately face me. Oh shell, I'm such a bonehead!

The girl gasps and her jaw drops, she looks scared, "W-W-Who are you?" Even her accent voice is pretty.

I put my weapon away and put my hands up, "Easy, I'm not gonna hurt you." I walk to her and she steps back, "I'm a friend."

She tilts her head to the right and gives me a confused look, "A friend?"

I stop as I am right in front of her, "Yeah." I smile at her, "And in case you're wondering, I'm not human." I look down and wait for her to scream at me like everyone else does.

"I had a feeling you weren't human," She says and I face her, her small smile making me happy, "And to be fair I'm not human either."

It was my turn to be in shock, "You're not human?"

She shakes her head, "No, I'm not. You see I was born on a planet far away from here called Kennistar."

When she said that I gasp, "Kennistar?! Does that mean you know Verena?"

The girl's eyes widen, "Verena Ishtar? Yes. I'm one her- wait a second! How do you know her?"

"She's a friend of mine, and we're out here looking for her friends before the Dark Benders do." I explain.

"Well you came to the right place, because I am one of them you're looking for." She said holding her hands up and showing me the cuffs.

I take her hands into mine to look at the cuffs, "Did those dudes do this to you?"

"Yeah, it's one of their traps that I unfortunately got myself into. The only way to break them is to hit the cuffs with something hard." She said.

I look around and spot a giant rock on the far corner of the building. _"Maybe that could work."_ I go over and grab it, holding up the cuffs with one hand and staring at her, "I don't know if this will work, but I'll get you out."

"I trust you." She said sweetly and smiled.

I nod and smash the rock onto the cuffs, the metal shattering to pieces to the ground and I do the same to her ankle cuffs. The girl jumps up and down in joy and rams into me for a tight hug, her arms circling around my neck perfectly. Her laugh is like music to my ears and her hug feels so warm as I hug her back with the same tightness. I wish it could last longer, but she lets go and stands up straight smiling at me.

"I cannot thank you enough, my friend." She said rolling her shoulders back.

"No problem dude- I mean…," I rub the back of my head in embarrassment, "Sorry, I never caught your name."

"Oh! How rude of me! Here I am talking on like a lunatic and I never introduced myself." She said and holds out her hand to me, "My name is Layla Kealoha."

I take her hand and shake it, "I'm Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey if you want to."

"Well Mikey I'm glad to have met you." Layla said and puts her hand down to her side.

"I'm glad to meet you too Layla." I tell her and remember V's plan, "We should get going before those creeps come back here."

"I agree with you, Mikey. Lead the way." Layla said and we run off back to the docks.

Donnie's P.O.V.:

The air feels cold and crisp on my suddenly warm skin as I run and jump on the rooftops searching for Verena's Kennistarian friends. We failed, however, to ask her what her friends look like and if they are male or female; talk about not thinking. To be quite honest trying to find these benders is like trying to find a few needles in a giant haystack. It's going to take a miracle to find at least one of them in the city as big as New York. The only good thing about living here long enough is knowing where everything is and when something is out of place. As a ninja we are trained to be aware of our surroundings and to know every single tiny detail, everywhere and at all times no matter how much has changed. And me, being a turtle of science, I have learned a lot in the past year about Verena's people and their amazing technology from over the centuries so now I know what to do when the Dark Benders come at us. I'll be ready to show them what I can do.

I jump on an old warehouse building and hide behind a shack in the shadows, feeling a new presence in the atmosphere. There is a light groaning a couple of feet away from me and the sound of metal rubbing against the concrete, someone is here and it seems like they're in pain. I pull out my bo staff and hold it close to my chest, breathing slowly and focusing. As I take a slow step further the voice goes silent, having me tense up and tighten my grip. I close my eyes and concentrate my mind into this situation at the moment, I'm not afraid to attack whoever is there especially if it's the Dark Benders. With a deep breath I jump out of the shadows to the persons location and get into a fighting stance, staring the person down. What I fail to realize is the actual person there in front of me, looking at me with beautiful sapphire eyes.

Right in front of me is the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen in my life, she is an angel that has fallen from Heaven. Her skin is a beautiful tan color, her hair is a deep crimson, and those eyes are like deep sapphire blue pools you can get lost in. This woman is a breathtaking sight that would make any man fall to their knees to worship a beautiful angel like her. I walk over to her and hold my bo staff out to the side, not wanting to scare her more than she already is. A few steps away she immediately takes her spear from the ground and points it at me, showing no fear in her eyes as I wave my hands out to her.

I kneel down and set my staff on the ground, "Don't be afraid." I gently said to her starring into her eyes, "I mean you no harm."

The young woman stares at me with a serious look, absorbing my words into her mind to see if I'm telling the truth or not. I am starting to believe she will not listen to reason, but then the look in her eyes softens. She lowers her spear and just looks at me while breathing deeply.

I take a look at her legs and see these heavy cuffs on her ankles digging into her skin, and I can tell it's making her uncomfortable, "Let me help you out of those." I grab my staff and she puts her hand on top of mine.

"These cuffs cannot be broken by brute force, stranger." She tells me in a light British accent, her voice sweet and soothing, "You would need to use electricity to set me free from these restrains."

"Why electricity?" I ask her.

"As an air-bender that is my greatest weakness, and these cuffs are in enchanted to withhold my magic. If you can break them with enough electricity then I can be free."

I look at her with a surprised expression, "You're an air-bender?"

She nods and raises an eyebrow, "Yes… I am. How do you know about my people?"

"I promise I'll tell you once I get you out of these heavy things." I look around and see a satellite dish with wires sticking out of the panel, "Hold on a second." I go over and grab the wires and bring them back to the cuffs. Once I see a spark ignite in between them I light up the cuffs and they shatter to pieces after a minute.

She rubs her ankles to ease the pain she has and looks at me, "Thank you, stranger."

"You're welcome." I said as I stand up and reach my hand out to her, "Here, let me help you up."

The woman looks nervous as she stares at my three-fingered hand, probably still not trusting me.

"It's alright." I reassure her.

She tucks her hair behind her ear using her hand and starts to show me a small smile as I see her pearly white teeth. I smile at her to make her feel better, and I think it is working. The woman slowly takes my hand and I lift her up carefully from the ground until she is standing up straight. As we're still holding hands a soft breeze circles around us with some leaves dancing along, making this moment so unreal like a dream. When it leaves we stare at each other in complete awe and let go of our hands, rubbing our necks in an awkward silence.

"What is your name?" I ask her gently.

She smiles and chuckles low, "I am Sasha Palmer, an air-bender from the planet Kennistar. And who are you supposed to be my reptilian friend?"

"Donatello, or Don, Donnie, whichever you prefer." I introduce myself and extend my hand to her like a gentleman.

"Please to meet you, Donatello." She said and shakes my hand.

"And you too, Sasha." I tell her happily and put my hand on my side.

"So, Donatello," Sasha starts as she grabs her spear off the ground, "you seem to know about my kind, and I just cannot help but wonder how it is you know about me?"

"Well you see my friend is from Kennistar, and actually the best part of it is she's the princess."

Sasha gasps, "The princess? You are friends with Verena Ishtar?"

"Yeah, for a while now. How do you know her?"

"I am a friend of hers as well, and in fact I am supposed to be meeting Verena along with my other friends."

"So you're the one I have been looking for. Verena asks my brothers and I to help find you three and to bring you back to the docks." I tell her.

"Excellent. Then let us be off and hope that your brothers have found the others." Sasha says and we run off back to where I started.

Raph's P.O.V.:

This has got ta be one of the weirdest nights of my life. Searchin' for some random benders we don't even know about in New York is not how to start off patrol, and to make it worse we have no idea what these guys look like. How do we know when we found them? Do we take a guess, cross our fingers, and hope for the best? I have no clue. I'm just saying that all of these would go so smoothly if we had something else to go by and not just one of Verena's horrifying visions. Maybe I'm just being an idiot, maybe I'm too hard on her. Doesn't mean I can't be too overprotective of our family now with new people in the picture, especially after what happened last year. All I want is for our family ta be safe, and if it means protectin' these strangers then I'll go along with it… for now.

I get ta this one rundown apartment building and all of a sudden a loud bang goes off from behind me and I see nothin' but darkness. When I wake up a minute later I feel my wrists and ankles pinned to the wall of the emergency exit and I try to pull myself off, but with no luck not even a slight tug. This is just great. Now how am I supposed ta find these guys stuck here like a stuffed animal on the wall? If I wasn't ticked off before I am now.

Then I start ta hear laughing from in front of me, almost mocking me and making me really mad. A second later six ugly Dark Benders jump on the roof with their leader in front and smirking at me as they walk over. If I wasn't stuck here I would wipe that frickin' smirk off of his pale face.

The leader stands right in my face, "Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise. We come here to catch an earth-bender and instead we catch one of the terrapins." He chuckles to his bozos and still has a smirk.

I growl, "What, ya afraid I can kick your sorry butt, Ugly?"

"Not even, my tempered friend. In fact, I know someone that will be dying to see you again." He says and was about ta say something else when a beeping sound goes off on his arm, "Excuse me." He presses a button on his wrist, "Yes, what is it?"

"_Sir, we have the earth-bender in sight."_ A voice says to him on the other line.

"What? Where?" The leader questions.

"_Sh- No! Stay away! AAHHHHH!" _The guys screams and the line goes dead.

"What's happening?! Come in! Answer me!" The leader shouts and looks freaked out.

Just as the others stare at him a rock spear goes through one of them in the very back and he goes down to the ground shocking the rest. All of a sudden a person falls from the sky and lands hard on the roof with the Dark Benders starring at it with their weapons drawn. The person lifts itself up and my eyes widen at it-her. This person is a-a girl, and a very good-lookin' girl to be honest. She has this pretty orange hair, green eyes, and a killer figure like she works out all the time. Anyway, this girl smirks at the Dark Benders and takes out one of her butterfly swords.

"You boys looking for me?" She asks them in a smart-aleck tone that makes me smirk.

The leader steps out, "Lower your weapon, girl, or the reptile gets it!" He yells and points at me.

The girl looks at me and her eyes widen, "Whoa." She shifts her eyes back to the leader, "I suggest you let him go before I make you regret messing with me."

"My, such big talk from a scrawny thing like yourself, my dear. You underestimate our abilities." The leader says and the Dark Benders get closer to her.

She looks at each of them and back at us with a smile, "Okay… how about this, I'm going to count to three and when I get there you better have set him free."

"Oh please, you are such a-" One of them speaks and gets knocked out by a giant rock ta the head and the others jump.

"One." She says keepin' her cool.

"If that's supposed to scare us then think again!" The leader said with fear in his voice.

Another one is stabbed by a rock spear to the chest, thrown by the fiery red-head herself.

"Two." She narrows her eyes and looks irritated, "Do you think I'm playing? Huh? Do you?!"

The Dark Benders look to their weasel leader and he gulps deeply, "Don't just let this whore make you weak, get her!" He yells and they all charge at her.

"Three." I hear her say under her breath and backflips in the air behind them.

There are only three of them left, including the leader that are taking on this one girl and I'm force ta watch from the sidelines. A skinny one jabs at her with his fists missing each time as she dodges them perfectly, shell this guy even tries to kick her but with no luck to match her speed. She punches the crap outta him several times in the chest and face and slashes at his stomach with her butterfly sword, and he goes down scratching the concrete roof with his fingernails and gaspin' for air. The second one is bigger in muscle and has a longsword in his hands as he tries to sweep her off her feet, and for a moment he does and hits her with a black dart across her arm and I hear her hiss in pain. Now these guys are really makin' me angry! Just as he's about to slay her she blocks his sword and rolls to her side, jumping to her feet and disarms him like it was nothing. With a flick of her wrist she slices his cheek and uppercuts him in the chin, sending him flat on his back. Finally it's just her and the leader with a dagger as small as a toothpick ta go against her butterfly sword. I'm bettin' my money on the girl, if I had any. Suddenly, she puts her sword away and grins at him, motioning her hands for him to come at her and I start ta think this girl's nuts. The leader runs at her like a man hell-bent on one goal, and she's his target. She lifts her arms up and giant rocks surround her from the dagger as it penetrates the stone getting stuck in, and she throws the rocks at him causin' him to fly off the building to God-knows where until he's nowhere in sight.

The girl defeated several Dark Benders all by herself. Her skills are amazin' and she even looks good fighting too. I see her take a deep breath and turns to face me, laughing softly to herself as she walks towards me. I feel my body get tense as her eyes examine me like I was an animal in a zoo. Damn, I really wish I wasn't pinned ta the wall. I must look like an idiot in front of this girl.

"Easy there, Red, I haven't forgotten about you." She said sounding like she's mocking me.

I quickly get annoyed, "I get it, the red bandana. You're so funny."

"Hey, no need to get snappy with me, Big Guy. If you want I'll just leave your sorry shell up there to look at the stars." She said and turns to her right side like she's ready ta leave.

"Don't ya dare leave me stuck up here." I said in an angry tone.

She shrugs her shoulders innocently, "I am not going to cut you loose with that attitude, Red."

"Attitude?! Hey, you're the one callin' me names!"

"Relax." She says motioning her hands for me ta calm down, "I'll tell you what, if you promise to calm yourself then I will get you down from those cuffs. Deal?" She asks raising an eyebrow and half smiling.

I sigh and shake my head, "Deal. Now get me down, Sweetheart."

Her eyebrows rise and she looks at me in surprise, "Oh, you are nice. And I thought all this time I was going to be dealing with a jerk-off." She comes up and rubs the metal cuffs with her fingertips, almost lookin' for some sort of weakness. Then she nods and pulls out both of her butterfly swords, "Hold still."

"Like I gotta choice." I said as she shakes her head.

I shut my eyes and hear her grunt and the sound of metal rubbing against each other in a high pitch. The next thing I know I'm landing on my feet and feeling the weight of the cuffs off of my wrists and ankles. I stare at the broken cuffs and look up at the girl feelin' like a jerk.

"Uh… thanks for getting me down." I tell her being bashful.

"No problem. Tell me, what's your name, Red?" She asks still using that stupid nickname.

"Raph." I said and raise an eyebrow, "And you are?"

"Soviano. Cheryl Soviano." She says and extends her hand out for a handshake which I take into my own, "So, is Raph short for something?"

"Raphael."

"Ah, an Italian name. Very nice, and it suits you well."

"Thanks." I said as I let go of her hand.

"So, what brings you all the way out here on this fine evening?" Cheryl asks putting a hand on her hip.

"I'm actually out here lookin' for these benders that know Verena." I said and I remembered what the Dark Bender said about her and my eyes get bigger, "Wait, are you one of them that little weasel was talkin' about earlier?"

She nods, "Lucky for you I am, and I was beginning to wonder if Verena would be searching for us. My friends and I were almost to the docks, but then the Dark Benders showed up and attacked us. I told my friends to split up and stay out of sight until it was safe to go back, but I haven't heard anything from them since then." Cheryl sighs deeply and rubs her forehead.

"Hey, don't worry," I put my hand on her shoulder and she looks at me, "we'll find your friends. I promise."

"Raph! Cheryl!" A voice yells at us from the sky and we look up to see Verena flying down, with relief written all over her face. "Thanks the Gods Raph, I am so happy you found Cheryl."

"Yeah, we're fine." I tell Verena and wink at Cheryl, makin' her cover her mouth with her hand to hold in her laugh, "Ya hear anythin' about your other friends?"

"Yes. Donnie and Mikey found the girls and are on their way to the docks." Verena said.

"Oh Thank the Gods!" Cheryl said feelin' better.

"Come on. We need to hurry and get you three out of here before the Dark Benders come back." Verena said and the three of us run back ta meet the others.

Leo's P.O.V.:

Verena gave me a call a minute ago telling me my brothers found her friends and are on their way to meet me here at an abandoned building near the docks. While I'm waiting for everyone I pull out a piece of paper out of my belt and unwrap it, revealing a picture of a ring with a small diamond and two sapphires on the sides. This is the ring I want to give to Verena when I propose to her and with some help from April I will be able to show Verena how much I love her. I know looking at this ring it's small and not as fancy as others engagement rings, but hopefully she will like it just as much as I do. After all, it's the thought that counts, right?

I see Verena in the sky flying down and I quickly put the picture away without her noticing, and I also see my brothers with three women following them. Are they Verena's friends? Soon everyone is here together and unharmed.

"Leo," Verena calls me and I look at her, "these are my friends. The ones we are out here looking for."

I wave at them, "Nice to meet you three, but we're going to have to skip the intros until we get back to the Lair." I tell everyone and receive a nod.

Just as we start to leave a Dark Bender pops up with a golem that looks like it was made out of lava with the cracks of its face glowing red and orange.

"You freaks aren't going anywhere!" The Dark Bender yells at us as he pulls out his magma whip to prove a point, "My pet, attack! Destroy them!"

The golem roars and fire shoots out of his mouth, and we think fast and dodge the attack in time before we got fried. Verena and her friends charge at the golem while my brothers and I attack the Dark Bender, avoiding the whip as much as possible. As I come up to slice the whip the Dark Bender backflips and shoots fire from his hands, and I duck down making him miss and hit his golem as it whined in pain. Don and Raph are able to disarm him and break the whip, but the Dark Bender swiftly punches them in the chest and face and they fall down. Mikey and I give it a try and get thrown back by his heavy kicks as we hit a wall. I look over at the girls and see they are having a hard time as we are.

Verena's P.O.V.:

"We can't keep blocking it, Verena." Cheryl says tiredly and out of breath as her legs shake from defending herself and us from the golems punches with her earth-bending.

"If only we can break it down somehow." Layla said as she tries to extinguish the flame with her water-bending.

I look at the creatures body and see a weak spot on the arms and legs, "Maybe we can." I look to the girls, "Cheryl, Layla, dislocate its arms! Sasha, you and I will tear its legs apart!"

The girls nod and follow my orders. Sasha uses her air-bending with her spear and slices the right leg in one swift move as the wind acted as a butter knife slicing it. I use Timaeus and with the help of my light magic I stab the left leg first, and chop it off into tiny pieces then the golem fell down with no way to get away. Cheryl slices the left arm with her butterfly swords in only a few moves and the rock shatters. Finally Layla hooks the right arm with a hook-blade and uses the other one to dig it into the shoulder and pry it off, falling to the ground and breaking. I gaze at the girls and we focus all of our energy on the magma center of the creature, and in one blast the flame goes out and the golem melts away into nothing.

We see the guys try to fight the Dark Bender and they almost have him cornered until he pushes them away with his black magic and they hit the ground. I hear them groan and see them struggle to get up. The girls and I rush in to help them only to get hit as well with the black magic. The Dark Bender focuses his attack on Layla, who is slowly lifting herself up on her palms, and she looks at him in fear.

Cheryl is the first one up and sprints over, "Layla look out!" She uses her earth-bending to lift a giant rock up as a shield, but gets thrown back on her side despite saving Layla from the attack.

"Sovi!" Layla screams for her and sees Cheryl motionless.

It made the pit in my stomach burn and I get up and grab Timaeus. The Dark Bender didn't see me coming until a second later after I jabbed my sword into his chest making him bleed out. He stares at me with a blank face as I take out Timaeus, and the scum dies on his back. I put Timaeus away and check on the others as Leo comes up to me.

"Is everyone alright?" I ask him.

"Yeah, we're fine. So is your friend right there that took a heavy hit." Leo of course is talking about Cheryl who is getting up and we walk over.

"Cheryl, are you feeling alright?" I ask her in worry.

She nods, "Yeah, I'm good." Cheryl starts to walk and hisses in pain and grips her right side bending her knees.

"Cheryl, what's wrong?" Layla asks holding her steady.

She removes her hand off her side and we see blood, "Oh… great."

"You're wounded." Sasha says and checks her injury, "I can treat it, but I will need a first-aid kit."

"We have what you need back at the Lair." Donnie tells Sasha.

"Oh, no, we can't intrude into your home when Cheryl's like this. It just does not seem right." Sasha tells him and his brothers.

"Look Sasha, I know how you feel, but what other choice do you three have? Cheryl needs help and your homes are too far for her to handle. At the very least your best bet is to come with us." I explain to them and I see Sasha look at Cheryl and Layla for a moment.

"Fine." Cheryl answers for them and they agree.

I nod, "Alright. Raph, carry her back for her sake please?" I ask him since he's gotten along with her well so far.

"Sure." He goes up and carries her bridal style in his arms and we leave.

Twenty Minutes Later…

As soon as we got back to the Lair Sasha and Donnie cleaned and treated Cheryl's wound, and from they've told us it was not too bad. When they got out of Donnie's lab Cheryl was still shaking and she told me she hasn't eaten since around two in the afternoon, so Mikey was kind enough to make her some pizza which she gratefully took and ate. The girls even got the chance to meet Master Splinter for about ten minutes, and they were nervous about him at first until he started talking to them and making them more comfortable in his home; he turned in for the rest of the evening and gave the girls permission to come to the Lair whenever they liked, which was two minutes ago.

I get up, walk over to the girls, and look at the guys, "Well, since you don't know my friends that good allow me to introduce you four to them. The first one right here is Sasha Palmer, an air-bender and medic and the smartest of the three."

She bows her head slightly and gives a small smile, "Please to meet you."

"This one in the middle is Layla Kealoha, one of the most energetic water-benders you will ever meet."

She waves and smiles big, "Hello."

"And of course this last one right here is Cheryl Soviano, an earth-bender that will protect you no matter what."

She lifts her hand up and smiles, "Nice to meet you."

I walk back to the guys and look at the girls, "And I know each of you has met at least one of the brothers, but allow me to introduce them all." I start in the far corner and work my way down, "That one in the purple is Donatello, the orange one is Michelangelo, the tough guy in red is Raphael, and the leader in blue is Leonardo."

"Leonardo?!" The girls said at the same time in complete surprise.

"You mean the same Leonardo you've been telling us about?" Sasha asks first.

"The same Leonardo that is charming, strong, and handsome?" Layla asks next.

"And the same Leonardo that so happens to be your boyfriend?" Cheryl finishes it off.

I look and Leo and smile at him so he can relax, "Yes. This is him."

Cheryl looks at Leo with a comforting smile, "We've heard a lot about you, Leonardo. Now that we get to finally see you I can see why Verena goes on about you so much," She looks at me, "she picked a good one."

"Well Cheryl as much as we want to hear about them the question still remains as to why the Dark Benders were trying to kill us?" Sasha asks and everyone looks at me for answers.

I sigh and take a deep breath, "I believe the Dark Benders tend to use your powers to resurrect an ancient monster from the Underworld to destroy the world."

"But why them?" Mikey asks me as he stares at Layla in worry for her life.

"Because-"

"Because we're not ordinary benders." Cheryl cuts in and explains next, "We are the Guardians of our power, which means we are stronger than the normal bender."

"It is said that the Guardians are the descendants of the Gods and Goddesses of Kennistar." Sasha said.

"And as their descendants it's our duty to protect our given power in their name." Layla said and looks down at her knees.

I look at the guys, "These girls are the most important Guardians out of all the rest for they combine together and help one another to create life. If the Dark Benders were to take them and their powers all of life will be in danger of dying, and it may not even survive an attack. This is why I needed them here."

We stay silent. All of us are soaking in all of the information as the four of us tell the guys the best we can, but it does not seem to be helping the girls out at all. I can see it in their eyes, they're scared and worried. This is as I feared would happen tonight. My job now is to protect my friends and make sure no harm comes to them.

Leo takes my hand and I look at him, "Do the Dark Benders know where they live?"

I shake my head, "No. The only they know about them is their powers, nothing else especially their personal lives. I do suggest you three stay here for the night and I can take you back to your homes when you're ready to." I said staring at them.

My friends look at each other for a moment and talk in whispers so we can't hear. The guys and I hope and pray they will stay here with us for the night just until the hunt dies down.

Cheryl faces us and nods, "Okay. We will for tonight only and go back to our homes early in the morning. I mean, I have a business and the girls have class tomorrow."

Leo nods in agreement, "Very well. Verena, will they be alright in your room?"

"Of course. I was about to suggest that anyway." I said to him and have the girls follow me.

"We'll get them some blankets and pillows." Mikey said and Raph and Donnie follow him.

I open the door to my room and the four of us walk in. the girls sit on the bed together and look very sad, so I go up to them and hug them close.

"Do not be afraid. We will protect you three and get to the bottom of this." I say soothingly ease their worry.

The guys come in and lay the blankets on the bed and leave as they stare at the girls feeling bad for them.

"Call me if you three need anything, okay? I'll be in Leo's room for the night." I tell them and walk to the door, "Goodnight, my friends."

"Goodnight, Verena." They said and I walk off to Leo's room.

He is already in bed when I get in and shut the door behind me. I climb into bed and hug him tight, burying my head in his chest. I feel him wrap his arms around me and he kisses my head softly.

"Everything will be alright, Verena. I promise." He whispers in my ear and breathes deeply as I get lost in his heartbeat.

I lift my head up and look at him, "I love you so much, Leo."

He brings my lips to his and kisses me warmly for a few moments and I melt into his arms more, "I love you too, Verena." Leo gives me another kiss and rests his chin on my head, "Goodnight, Beautiful."

"Goodnight, my handsome turtle." I tell him and snuggle into his chest and let sleep take me.

**Whew! This one was long. So, what do you guys think? I would love to know what you thought about this long chapter, so as always you are my judges. I want to let you know ahead of time that I start college again in February so I do not know when my next update will be, but I can guarantee that I will do the best I can to have something posted soon. I want to thank all of you that have favored and followed my story so far, I really appreciate it. Please R&amp;R, PM anytime you like. Until next time:).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello hello hello! I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR BEING LATE! I had a major case of writer's block during this time and it was hard to come up with ideas for the characters to do. Not to mention college is taking a big chunk of my time. However, I think I finally got it down. So, with that said I present to you all another chapter. I do not own TMNT, only my OCs. Here we go:)**

Chapter 4: Friends Like Us

Sasha's P.O.V.:

I rub my eyes with my palms and yawn as I sit up in bed, looking around to see my friends and I are still in the Hamatos Lair. In all honesty I thought last night was some horrible nightmare, but seeing my friends and this place proves me wrong. The Dark Benders are hunting us for our powers, but for what reason I still do not know. All we heard from Verena is they want our powers to awaken some ancient beast from the Underworld, and to take over Earth until it is plunged into darkness and chaos. What bothers me is how are we going to handle this situation? Do we have to go into hiding or keep going on with our lives like nothing is happening? I rub my head in frustration and I am lost in my thoughts, not finding a simple solution to everything so far as I sigh deeply to myself. What are we going to do?

To my left I see both Cheryl and Layla begin to wake up as they yawn and stretch out their bodies under the blankets, almost hitting each other with their arms. They finally sit up and look around the room like I did earlier until they turn to face me, showing me their beautiful smiles.

"Good morning, Palms." Layla says and hugs me around my neck tightly.

I cannot help but laugh a little, "Good morning to you too, Kea. Did you sleep well?"

"For the most part. How about you Sovi?" Layla asks Cheryl.

Cheryl gets out of bed and stretches out, "Not too bad. I would have slept better if my body wasn't so damn sore."

"Oh, I'm sorry Sovi. I tell you what, maybe later on today I'll give you one of my famous massages you like so much." Layla tells her.

Cheryl smiles at her, "That actually sounds good." She looks at me next, "How about you Palms? Did you sleep okay?"

I nod and give a small smile, "I guess so." I look at my feet and sigh.

Layla hugs me tight and rocks me, "What's the matter Sasha?"

"Nothing darling, I am just thinking too much. That is all." I tell her and Cheryl.

"Sasha, I know you're worried and I am too, but we can't let it get to us. You know Verena will help us along with her friends, and we have each other to keep us up. There is nothing in this world that's going to scare us, as long as we stay together those Dark Benders won't break us."

"Cheryl's right Sasha. So please, let's get through this one day at a time together." Layla says getting off the bed.

I nod in agreement, "Right, together. Just like we always do."

"Now there's our fierce brainy Sasha we know and love." Layla hugs me again and kisses my cheek, "Come on girls, I think we should make our friends breakfast for letting us spend the night. What do you say?"

"I think that sounds like a great idea." Cheryl said as she and I make the bed.

Once we are done we leave the room and walk through the Lair, it is so quiet and dark as we keep going trying to be discrete as much as possible. The girls make their way to the kitchen as I fall behind and look at the lab door, wondering what else is inside that I did not get to see after patching up Cheryl last night. I walk over, open the door, and go inside switching the light on and I cannot help but let my jaw drop slightly as I stare at all of the equipment in awe. Some of the pieces of technology look very familiar to me as I recognize the Krytanium either on weapons or a communicator on the desk, and I can tell that the turtles have really done their research. It is most impressive. What really catches my eye is this tiny camera that looks like a turtle, and I can see the lens where the head is when I pick it up and hold it in my palm. I think it is adorable.

"Hello?" I hear a voice behind me say.

I jump and gasp loud as I turn around and see Donatello standing there looking confused, "Donatello! I am so sorry! I-I-I-"

"Whoa, take it easy. I'm not mad at you." He said gently as he walks over to me and smiles. "I see you found my Turtle Cam, pretty neat huh?"

I look at him in shock, "You built this?"

He nods and rubs the back of his head.

"My Gods, Donatello, this is amazing. Let me guess, you also made everything else in here, right?"

"Yeah, I did. I kind of like to build things, you know be creative." Donatello said and looks at the ground, "I know it sounds odd Ms. Palmer-"

"Oh no! Not at all. I think it is wonderful how you love all of this so much, and you should not have to feel so bashful about it. Embrace it just like how you make all of these wonderful devices." I smile at him and giggle as he stares at me, "And what is it with you all of a sudden calling me Ms. Palmer? You do not have to be so proper with me, Donatello, just call me Sasha."

Donnie's P.O.V.:

"Right, sorry Sasha." I tell her and smile more.

There is something about Sasha that makes me feel so calm, I don't know what it is but I kind of like it. I've only known her for less than twenty-four hours and I already like this woman, and the only women I have been comfortable around are April and Verena. Both of them are my close friends, my family, but Sasha is so… different. She gives off this very warm energy that I have never felt before, my heart is about to burst out of my chest and my palms feel sweaty. I can't believe I am getting nervous in front of her. But why?

I see Sasha's smile get smaller until it disappears and looks sad worrying me, "Are you alright, Sasha?"

She nods, but doesn't look at me, "Yes."

"Sasha…" I come up and place my hand on her shoulder getting her to make eye-contact with me, "if you ever need someone to talk to for anything, feel free to call me sometime. Even if it's just to say hi, we'll always be here for you girls."

She wraps her arms around my neck and hugs me, "And you and your family are always welcomed into our lives. That I can guarantee you, Donatello, and… thank you."

"You're welcome." It's all I can say as I hug her gently.

I meant every single word I told her. No matter how bad the situation with the Dark Benders gets we'll be there to help them in a heartbeat. These girls mean so much to Verena and if she loves them then my brothers and I will too. And who knows, maybe all of us will be like a big family. We pull away from each other and smile, and I think she feels a little bit better.

Sasha looks at a blueprint for my latest project that I've been working on for a week, "This looks very interesting, Donatello, but what does it do?"

I get excited to tell her what I am working on. As I explain everything about it, Sasha instantly gets it and is very happy for me and offers me help on the project anytime. I think this is the start of a great friendship.

Cheryl's P.O.V.:

I decide to take a look around the Lair since Layla kicked me out of the kitchen, wanting to do all of the cooking without any distractions. Control freak, she's just like me. Is that a bad thing? Anyway, this place is actually pretty neat and it gives off a very homey feel to it. No wonder Verena likes it here so much, I would too if I can live down here. The dojo is so big and all of the workout equipment is on one side of the room, weapons hanging on the walls, and meditation mats right in the center. As I walk further in admiring the weapons something catches my eyes, a large Krytanium dumbbell hanging over a bench. I go up to it and touch it, feeling the soft metal on my fingertips as I familiarize myself to it. I look at the sides of each weight and see writing on it, knowing where this dumbbell came from.

I gasp quietly, "Questo è stato forgiato dalla mia parente. (This was forged by my kin.)"

"Hey." I hear a voice from behind me and I turn my head to see Raph leaning against the door with his arms crossed over his chest, "What are ya doin'?"

"Just admiring your equipment here, Red. It's impressive." I say to him as I stand up and face him, "The dumbbell, where did you get it?"

"It was a gift from Verena a while back, and I've been usin' it ever since." He says as he walks to me. "Why do ya ask?"

"Because that dumbbell came from my kin... my tribe." I say as I start to think about the home that I've not seen since I was taken away from there.

"Oh." It's all he can say at the moment as he thinks for the right words to say, "Ya must really miss your home, huh?" He asks.

I chuckle a little from his question, "Honestly, I really haven't thought about it, but I know that someday I want to see where I came from. I do feel that New York is my home, it always has been and always will be. Nothing will change that."

Raph's P.O.V.:

I go up to her a few more steps and she immediately takes a small step back, turning ta her side as she hides her face with her hair. Man, Cheryl must be upset over last night. Who could blame her? She has spent so much of her life tryin' to protect her friends from these goons, and I can instantly tell that she doesn't like ta feel helpless. I know how she feels because I'm the same way. It's weird... it's almost like we were meant ta find each other as if fate decided ta pin us together. Well whatever it is I need ta keep an eye on her.

"Red?" I look at Cheryl and she gives me a confused look, "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just thinkin' about what's goin' on." I tell her.

"Same here. I got one friend that seems so calm about it which is odd, and the other one worrying so much that it's- ah!" She lets out a frustrated yell and goes over to the weight bench and sits down, lookin' down at the floor, "Our lives were good, and now... I don't know what to do."

I feel bad for her. Of the three of them, Cheryl has taken the responsibility ta look after them like their big sister, protectin' them from anythin' thrown their way. She puts their needs before hers, and it hits me that she's sort of like Leo how he is with us. Hopefully she isn't as annoyin' as him on some days.

I walk up ta her and put my hand on her shoulder, having her look at me, "Listen Cheryl, I know ya have all this ta deal with, but you're not alone. None of you are, okay? All of you have us ta help you just like we did with Verena not that long ago. We'll get through this together."

She stares at me for a moment and nods, standin' up and smiling, "Alright, I get your point. And it's comforting to know we have new friends like you guys to count on. Thanks Red."

"Again with the frickin' nickname." I shake my head hearin' that.

All Cheryl can do is laugh at my reaction, gettin' a kick outta it. This is going ta be one interestin' girl ta get to know.

Layla's P.O.V.:

As soon as I kicked Cheryl out of the kitchen I start to get all of the ingredients I needed to make breakfast out of the fridge and pantry. Maybe the girls are right, I am a control freak. I can't help it though becuase I like to cook without any interruptions unless it's with my family, but that's it. Finally getting everything together I decided to make eggs, bacon, and my famous banana-nut pancakes I love to cook for my parents every Sunday when I go over for breakfast. The best part about it that it's so easy to prepare, but the only difference to the pancake recipe is adding the sliced bananas and chopped nuts to the mix. Thinking about the batter I went ahead and begin making it, enjoying the silence in the kitchen. I don't know what it is about cooking, but I think it's so much fun to be creative with food like an artist painting a picture and it is a great way to try out new combinations together. I can honestly say that I love to cook. Just as I finish the pancake batter and start slicing bananas I hear someone coming into the kitchen, and that someone so happens to be Michelangelo himself.

"Good morning Mikey." I greet him with a big smile on my face.

"Hey Layla. What are you doing?" He asks as he walks over to me looking at the food.

"Oh nothing, just making breakfast." I said as the slice the last banana and put it into the batter.

"You didn't have to do that, Layla." Mikey said smiling at me.

I giggle from his sweet smile and put down the laddle, "I don't mind cooking for you all, and besides think of it as my way of saying thank you for helping us last night."

"Okay. At least let me help you out with the eggs and bacon while you do the pancakes." He says and starts cracking the eggs.

"_So much for doing it by myself."_ I thought, but I can't blame him and nod.

Mikey's P.O.V.:

The whole time we're cooking I could not help myself and stare at Layla for a few seconds before she noticed I was looking at her. She seems to have this very bright personality that I like to see, kind of how I am. Always trying to make people laugh and smile when they don't want to or if they feel sad. Not to mention that Layla is so nice, funny, and cute too. This girl really knows how to make anyone smile with her jokes and kind personality. As we finish the breakfast and served everyone's plates we look at each other and smile.

"It's nice to see you so calm after what happened to you guys last night." I tell her and instantly feel like a idiot for bringing it up. "Sorry I didn't mean to-"

She giggles at me, "It's okay Mikey, really. Sometimes the best you can do is try and stay calm, at least that's what I think. Worrying about it doesn't do any good, and on top of that you always feel on edge. I always try to remember to stay positive in any situation."

"That's good. More people should learn a thing or two from you, Layla."

"Well I am pretty smart." She says and flutters her eyelashes at me and I laugh. "Now I don't know about you but I'm getting hungry just looking at the food."

"Me too. I call the others." I said and go to the kitchen enterance, "Guys! Breakfast is ready!"

"My Gods, any louder Mikey?" Layla says and shakes her head.

Leo's P.O.V.:

I wake up before Verena and have been meditating on the mat waiting for her to get up. Yesterday was insane with her bad visions coming back to haunt her, and these new friends of hers that the Dark Benders want for their powers for whatever kind of evil this time. At least we know what to expect from those goons since the last time we tangled with their plans to destroy the world. Looks like our work is never done, which is fine with us because this time we'll be ready.

I open my eyes and stare at my bed to see Verena isn't awake yet and it is almost 5:30 in the morning. Standing up and stretching out my legs, I sit on the bed where she is and plant kisses on her cheek and forehead so she can wake up. I hear her moan lightly and turn onto her back, fluttering her eyes open and looking at me.

"Good morning, Beautiful." I whisper to her smiling.

"Good morning, my handsome turtle." She smiles at me and sits up on the bed, "How long have you been awake?"

"For half an hour, so I meditated for a while. How do you feel?" I ask her.

"Alright. I mean I'm still worried, but-"

"Verena, you have nothing to worry about. We'll figure this out together just like we always do. Okay?" I tell her and hug her close to me for reassurance.

Verena sighs and hugs me back, "Alright."

"Good." I kiss the top of her head and keep holding her in my arms as she relaxes.

We look into each others eyes and lean our heads close, ready to kiss until..., "Guys! Breakfast is ready!"

"_Thanks alot Mikey." _I think in my head and stare at Verena.

"Come on, we better go before he sends a search party for us." Verena says and gets up fixing her swaetpants and tank top, heading for the door.

I get up and pull her arm back to me and press my lips on her for a kiss. She giggles as I suck on her bottom lip and wrap my arms tightly around her waist until her body touches mine, making her wrap her arms around my neck. Unfortunately we had to pull away after a minute and walk out of my room to go into the kitchen.

Verena's P.O.V.:

Leo and I walk into the kitchen and see the plates full of food waiting for us on the table as everyone else walks in looking just as shocked as we are. I look to Layla and Mikey as they smile at us and grab their plates and sit at the table and the rest of us take our seats with Master Splinter at the head of the table as usual. The breakfast made my mouth water the entire time eating it, all of the food was so delicious. Of course we thanked Layla and Mikey for the breakfast and they just smiled. I swear I thought I saw a sparkle in their eyes, but maybe that's just me. When we finished our meal and the dishes all of us sit at the table and relax for a few minutes before I take the girls back up to the surface. It was silent for a while until finally someone broke the dreaded silence game.

"So what is it you girls do during the day?" Donnie asks starting the conversation.

"Well I run my own music store and dance studio." Cheryl says and takes a sip of her water.

"Music store?" Mikey said in surprise.

"And a dance studio?" Raph also said in surprise like Mikey.

"Yeah. One of the best in Manhattan thank you very much." She says and crosses her arms smirking.

"No offense Cheryl, but ya don't seem like the dancin' type." Raph returns a smirk back at her.

"You would be surprised at how well she can dance, Raphael. Cheryl here is a national champion." Sasha tells them and the brothers just stare at Cheryl.

"Oh stop..." Cheryl shakes her head from Sasha's bragging.

"In fact Cheryl even has her own dance team." Layla adds on.

"Will you both knock it off." Cheryl laughs and turns red. "At least my family doesn't own the most popular resteraunt in New York City, Layla."

Layla instantly stops and becomes silent.

"What resteraunt?" Leo asks curious about the statement.

"A very good place called The Aussie." Cheryl says and nudges Layla on her arm.

"Your parents own The Aussie?" Mikey asks Layla and she nods. "That's so cool. I hear that place has great food."

"Yeah, and we live up to our reputation pretty well to alot of people." Layla says and calms down.

"Is that what you go to NYU for? To be a chef?" Leo asks her.

She shakes her head, "Oh no! I already have a degree from culinary school, but I'm at NYU for my business degree so I can open my own catering comapny someday."

"That's so cool!" Mikey yells out and smiles at her.

"And what about you, Miss Palmer, what is it you do?" Master Splinter asks Sasha.

"Well I am a medical student at NYU." She says and smiles.

"So i take it you want to be doctor." Donnie already knows what she wants to be.

"Exactly. Just like my parents."

"And one of your parents happens to be a famous doctor." Cheryl says getting evryones attention, especially Donnies.

""Really? Who?" He asks both of them.

"Everyone knows him as Dr. S. Palmer." Cheryl says his name.

Donnie's eyes widen at the name, "Your father is _the_ Dr. Samuel Palmer?"

Sasha nods, "Guilty as charged."

"Guilty? Sasha, your father is the best doctor in the world." Donnie continues to praise her father with so much respect, "His work is just amazing."

"Oh... thank you. That is very kind of you to say about him." She smiles at him feeling proud of her father, "And my mother is a doctor for the children's hospital as well."

"Wow. That must be interesting to have both your parents working in the same field." Leo said.

"It is indeed. Which is why I want to be a doctor like them." Sasha says still having her smile.

Master Splinter excuses himself from the table to do his morning meditation and says bye to the girls and hopes to see them soon, leaving the eight of us together. Another ten minutes later all of us go into my room and I contact my family through the communicator, appearing to us with my father and grandfather together.

"Hello Father, Grandfather." I smile at them.

"Hello Pup. It is good to see you, but I wish it was under better circumstances." Father says and frowns slightly.

"So do I." I tell him and clear my throat, "May I present the three Guardians: Cheryl Soviano, Sasha Palmer, and Layla Kealoha." I adress each one of the girls to them.

"Your Majesty." They said in unison and bow.

"It is a pleasure to meet you young ladies. I have been given the information from Verena and my father, and I have come to a decision on the situation." Father clears his throat, "You three are to be under the watch of Verena and the Hamato clan for your protection until we know more about what the Dark Benders want."

"Your Majesty," Cheryl steps forward staring at him, "does this mean we have to go into hiding?"

My grandfather shakes his head, "No, you do not. However, we advise all three of you to take the necesarry percautions at all times. If the threat continues to grow into something worse then yes, but for right now you may stick with your normal routine."

"Yes Sire." Cheryl bows.

"Very good. Verena, keep reporting to us if these visions continue or not. They will be crucial to what is going on." Grandfather says.

"Of course." I agreed.

"I am sorry to cut this short, but we have a meeting to attend to soon. Remember, keep each other safe and be careful. For now farewell." Father says and the transmission ends.

I guess there's not much we can do but to just sit and wait for something to come up. Not exactly the solution I was hoping for, but it is still a solution none the less. Our main goal now is to protect the girls at all costs. I look at the girls and they seem to nod in agreement with what they heard and will follow my family's orders. The guys and I will stop at nothing until the threat is gone, that is clear to us. Let's just pray it will be soon.

I look at the time and see that the sun is about to rise, "Alright girls, I need to take you back."

They nod and grab their weapons ready to go. We walk to the enterance and all of us stop looking at each other.

"Here. I made you three a Shell Cell so that way you can call us." Donnie says and hands them the phones.

"Thank you, Donatello." Sasha says and gently smiles at him.

"And thank you all for helping us. We are grateful for friends like you." Cheryl said.

"You don't have to thank us, it's what we do." Leo says proudly and smiles.

She nods, "Let's go girls."

"We'll see you guys soon." Layla says cheerfully and waves, "Bye."

"Bye." The four brothers said and wave as I take the girls home.

We are all very blessed to have such great friends like each other to lean on when life throws us into a deep pit. It is our friendship that will get these girls through it all, and that is something to be happy for.

**Ta da! So... what do you think? I really want to know so as always you are my judges. I am sooo sorry again for being late:(. However, I am happy to say that I will be starting a new story soon with one of my favorite movies, which so happens to be Rio. If you're wandering what it is then it's another love story with my OC falling in love with the Samba loving bird and my favorite character, Nico:):):). That one maybe up during Spring Break, I don't know yet, but it is coming people so when it's here be sure to check it out.**

**Thank you everyone that has favored, followed, and waited so patiently for this story. You're all amazing! Please R&amp;R, PM me, and all that great stuff I love. Until next time:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello hello hello! Okay I know I said I would have another chapter posted soon, but I have so much going on with my finals for school that I haven't had the time to do any. I apologize for the very long wait, but I am happy to say that I do have one ready for you this time. As always, I do not own TMNT only my OCs. Please enjoy:).**

Chapter 5: A Trip to the NYC Beats

Verena's P.O.V.:

It has been a few days since the girls first saw the guys and Master Splinter, and I can tell that my friends are trying to keep themselves discrete as much as they can aside from their jobs and school. They are really taking my father and grandfather's advice seriously, aside from their own worries. For the most part, it's almost like the three of them have disappeared into thin air. More importantly, there is no way the Dark Benders will be able to find them now since I also put a protective barrier around the girls. Just a little personal touch I learned in one of my books a long time ago. So for now they are safe.

The guys, however, are a different case; well most of them anyway. Raph, Donnie, and Mikey have been asking me so many questions about the girls since I came back to the Lair when I took them home, and they just keep coming. One question that I really notice them asking is when are they going to see them again, and I can honestly say it will be sooner than they think. All three of them seem to have a connection with the girls in a way that Leo and I have, they just don't know it yet and we can see it in their faces. They have been struck with Cupids arrow, as they would say, although they won't admit it. I think they are trying their best to hide their feelings since it is knew to them, and I can understand that because that was how Leo was to me and the other way around. As long as they know to take everything slow and really get to know them, then they will be perfect.

Since we won't be seeing the girls until later on I decide to pay Donnie a little visit to his lab to see how the new scanner he built is holding up. He especially made it for detecting any dark energy in the entire city, so in lamest terms it tracks down Dark Benders. I get inside the lab and see him typing away at his computer.

"Hi Donnie." I greet him with a big smile on my face.

He turns to my direction in his chair and smiles back, "Hey Verena, I didn't expect to see you in here so soon."

"Is it a crime that I want to pay one of my friends a visit?" I ask him rubbing his shoulder.

"Of course not, and I actually enjoy it very much." He said and stands up going to the scanner, "I take it we're checking for more signatures right?"

I nod, "Yes. Hopefully if it's anything like yesterday the numbers should still be going down."

"Well we're about to find out right now. Let's just hope it is the answer we want." Donnie said and turns on the scanner.

The machine takes a few seconds to load up and starts to scan the entire city. During the past few days we noticed that the number in Dark Benders has been decreasing rapidly, which means the barrier is working in our favor. Whether they will continue to decrease, I do not know. All we can do is pray and hope for the best. Five minutes later the scan finishes and the picture of the city appears along with some red dots in some areas, but not as many as before. The number has drastically decreased from fifty yesterday to fifteen Dark Benders in total still here.

"I don't believe it." I finally break the silence and just stare at the screen in shock.

"Verena, your spell is working. They seem to believe the girls have disappeared and are now leaving to look somewhere else." Donnie says and is super happy by the giant smile on his face. "Does this mean that… the girls…"

"It certainly seems that way." I tell him and look at him, "They won't have to hide that much once all of the Dark Benders are gone."

"Hey guys!" We hear Mikey come in along with Raph, Leo, and Master Splinter. "What are you doing?"

"Verena and I just finished doing another scan and the numbers are just what we wanted it to be." Donnie says and shows them the picture, "The number of Dark Benders still here has changed from fifty to fifteen in one day. If Verena can keep her barrier up for a few more days then all of them will be gone from New York."

"That's great and all, but what does it mean for the girls?" Raph asks his brother.

"It means they will be able to come out of hiding sooner then we expect." He answers him.

"And if any more Dark Benders show up then all we have to do is put the barrier up again. So as of now our friends are safe." I tell them.

"This is great!" Mikey shouts out and is so happy, "Now we can see them again!"

Everyone is so pleased with the good news and they start talking about what they are going to do for our friends when they see them. Seeing them smile and get excited makes me smile bigger and get just as excited as them. All of a sudden I start to get really dizzy and light-headed that I put my hand out on Donnie's chair and my other one on my forehead to steady myself. I feel like I am about to faint.

"Verena what's wrong?" Leo instantly notices and rushes over to me and holds me in his arms.

"You okay there Princess?" Raph asks before the others do.

I nod and take a deep breath, "I'm alright. It's just the spell is stronger than I thought it would be." I start to feel another wave of dizziness and shut my eyes tight and breathe in deeper, "I think I need to lie down."

"Come on." Leo says and picks me up bridal style in his arms and I wrap my arms around his neck, "I'll take you to your room."

He starts to walk out of Donnie's lab and into the rest of Lair heading straight towards my room. All of my dizziness seemed to die down a little bit, but I still feel so tired to the point where I can barely keep my eyelids open. Leo steps inside my room and gently lowers me onto the bed and pulls the blanket over me, as soon as he's done Leo sits next to me on the bed having a slightly worried look on his face.

"How are you feeling Beautiful?" Leo asks me holding my hand and rubbing it with his thumb.

"I'm still a bit light-headed, but feeling alright. I guess I underestimated the strength of the barrier spell." I tell him.

"You know the last thing I want you to do is hurt yourself, right?"

I nod, "I know, and believe me I do not want to either. However, our friends still need to be protected."

"I understand that, Verena, and our friends are protected. And the last time I checked they can also protect themselves."

"Leo-"

"The girls don't want to feel like they are weak; they are strong and skilled warriors that have been taking care of themselves for a long time. We will protect them no matter what it takes, but I don't think they would want to see you like this."

"You're right. I will try to ease up the spell so that way I won't feel so drained." I tell him and smile. "Dear Gods, you are such a worry wart Leo."

"Hey, I have every right to be worried about my girl. Do you know why?" He leans in closer to my face and smiles.

I wrap my arm around his neck as he's still holding on to my hand, "Why?"

"Because I love her more than anything." Leo says and kisses my forehead.

"And she loves you more than anything in the world." I say and kiss his cheek.

Leo and I stare into each other's eyes for a moment and kiss each other. My Gods, I do not know what it is but Leo is such a great kisser from the way he does it or how much pressure he uses on our lips; it is just perfection each time. He angles his head to the right and we deepen the kiss more until it feels like our lips are dancing together. A minute later Leo lifts his lips away from mine and smiles down at me, stroking my cheek with his free hand.

"Try to get some rest now, okay?" He says sweetly to me in almost a whisper.

I smile and nod, "Alright."

"Thank you." Leo pecks my lips and gets up from the bed, "Call me if you need anything."

"I will, Leo." I tell him and once he is gone I close my eyes and fall asleep.

In The Evening…

Layla's P.O.V.:

After I don't know how many days of hiding around we finally get to see the guys again. To tell you the truth I am so happy to get to their home and see Mikey again. I haven't told any of the girls this but Mikey and I have been texting each other since we were given the Shell Cells, and we have had great conversations together. It's kind of like two friends that have not seen each other in ten years or something like that, but even better and we can talk about anything and everything. He really listens and makes me laugh. The best part of it all is that we have so much in common, which is even better.

Anyway, Sasha and I are walking are short distance in the sewers to the Lair and the whole walk there we have these big smiles on our faces. I can definitely tell she is just as grateful to see them as I am, although she likes to hide some of her enjoyment.

"It's going to be so great to see the guys again, don't you think Palms?" I ask her.

"Absolutely. Ever since I got the message from Donatello that is all I have been thinking about is seeing our friends." She says and walks faster.

"Geez, where's the fire?" I ask Sasha as I catch up to her.

"I just want to get there and see Donatello."

I stop and get confused, "Donatello?"

Sasha stops also and turns around, "What about him?"

"You said you want to see Don." I tell her.

"What? No I did not."

"Oh yes you did." I said and have a grin on my face, "Don't even bother denying it, Palms."

"You can say all that you want, Kea, because I did not imply wanting to just see Donatello at all." She said being so stubborn.

"Yeah right. Admit it, Palms, you like him."

"You're right I do like him, but as a friend. Nothing more than that."

"_Denial."_ I think to myself and just keep grinning at her, "Whatever you say."

Gods Sasha is such a liar. There are many things that Sasha is, but being a liar isn't one of them. For one she's too honest all the time, and when she does try to hide the truth she looks around and tightens her fists into balls. Even though she isn't going to admit it I can tell she has a slight crush on Don, especially since I can see the light blush across her cheeks at the moment. However, that's another conversation for another time.

We get to the Lair entrance and the giant doors open before I get the chance to knock. Sasha and I slowly walk inside, looking around to see where everybody is and see not one person in sight. Where is everyone? Right as I am about to take another step I feel a hand on my shoulder and jump in complete surprise, making Sasha freak out too. When I turn around to see who it is I see Mikey right there with a giant smile on his face and laughing.

"That's not funny, Mikey." I said and smack his shoulder as he's still laughing at me, "You scared me."

"I'm sorry, Layla, I just couldn't resist." He said and gave me a hug making me feel better. "It's great to see you gals again."

"We could say the same to you too, Michelangelo." Sasha says and hugs him too.

Soon the others come in and I see Sasha's eyes light up when she sees Don.

"It is a great pleasure to see you young ladies again in our home." Master Splinter says and bows to us and we return the kind gesture.

"The honor is all our Master Splinter." Sasha says and looks at Don, "Hello, Donatello."

"Hi, Sasha." He waves at her and rubs the back of his neck, "Uh, h-how are you?"

"Good. How about you?" She asks him.

"Uh great! Never better." He stutters out being completely shy in front of her.

"Well that is nice to hear." She says and they just smile at each other.

"Hey, where's Cheryl?" Raph asks us.

"She's at the shop doing her job." I answer and look at him with a grin, "Don't worry though, Raph, we actually came by to not only to see you all but to take you to the NYC Beats to surprise her."

"No way! We get to see it?" Mikey asks us.

"Of course you do. After all it seems only the fair thing to do, and we want you all to see her place." Sasha adds.

"Which is why I had you guys pull out your disguises for tonight so we can go." Verena tells the guys and they stare at her.

"You knew didn't you?" Leo asks her with a smile on his face.

"Oh sure I knew because I was the one who planned it, with their help." She points to Sasha and I and we smile.

"Well what are we waiting for? Christmas? Get your clothes on and let's go blow Sovi's mind." I tell them and we waste no time.

Cheryl's P.O.V.:

Ugh. Good Gods, I didn't think the day was ever going to be over and done with. Why is it that having a slow business day makes everything else drag? The next time I want to close the shop early and debate about it, I'll just do it and not have a mental argument with myself. Seriously, whoever said slow days were better is a damn liar. They really, really, really suck. Oh well, at least I don't have that much to clean around here that's the good thing.

Right as I go into the back of the shop I hear the bell on the door ring and I groan in complete annoyance. Hello, can these people not read the sign?! I march out there ready to bite someone's head off.

"Excuse me, but we're c-" I stop my rage and see Sasha and Layla standing there near the door smiling at me, "Palms, Kea, what are two doing here?"

"Oh we just we stop by and show our friends here the place." Layla says and motions for someone to come in.

The next thing I know I'm seeing Verena and the guys stepping into my store in their disguises, looking like some kind of hip-hop group.

I try my best not to laugh as I'm just too happy to see them, "Oh my Gods, you guys look hilarious."

"Nice ta see you too, Soviano." Red says and he's even come up with a nickname for me.

I raise my eyebrow, "I don't you see you guys for a few days and that's the best you can come up with, Red?"

"Hey, it's different tryin' ta nickname a girl." He answers and crosses his arms on his chest.

"But seriously it's great to see you guys again. Oh, and welcome to the NYC Beats, the best record store in all of Manhattan." I extend my arms out to share my store's fame and glory.

They look around at the walls and see all of my collected records that I have hanging from Frank Sinatra, Elvis Presley, Journey, The Backstreet Boys, etc. In case people haven't noticed by now I collect records. They also see my giant stereos and radio that I use for the music I play in the shop all day. All of them even look at the rows of CDs stack by year and genre and of course alphabetized.

"This is a nice place you have here, Cheryl." Leo compliments my shop so kindly.

"Thanks. I try my best to make it look perfect all the time." I tell them and remember I had to put something away in the back, "Feel free to look around the place, I'll be right back." I said and walk back to what I was doing.

Sasha's P.O.V.:

With Cheryl gone all of us look around her shop, scrolling through the genres and looking at the CDs she has. I immediately go to the Pop genre and finally find the Adele CD that I listen to all the time, and every now and then I sing along with it. I have always loved Adele and her music and I have even been told that I sing like her too, which I think is not true because there is no one who can sing like her. Adele's music is so rich and moving and I love everything about it.

"I take it you like Adele?" I hear Donatello say as he stands near me.

I nod, "Yes I do. Her music is wonderful." I tell him and put the album back.

"I agree with you. I especially like "Skyfall" from the 007 movie."

"Oh, I do too! I even like the ending to the song." I tell him and then out of nowhere I start singing it. _"__Let the sky fall. We will stand tall. At skyfall. Oh."_

"Wow. Sasha," Donatello just stares at me in shock and a smile, "your voice is beautiful. You know you even sound like Adele."

"Really?" I ask him and he nods, "I do not think so."

"I'm serious. It's so warm, rich, and so incredibly beautiful." He says keeping his charming smile on me.

I blush madly at his compliment, "Oh… well… thank you. That is very sweet."

I am not sure what Donatello is doing to me, but for some odd reason I seem to enjoy it. He makes me feel so calm and loved… loved? No I cannot be, can I? Am I feeling something more towards him?

Mikey's P.O.V.:

"You know I feel really bad about scaring you earlier, Layla. I didn't mean to." I tell her as she looks at the albums ignoring me. "Come on, what do I have to do to make it up to you? Beg for forgiveness?"

She looks at me, "You know that wouldn't be a bad thing."

I got on my knees and held my hands out to her, "I am so sorry for scaring you, Layla. I promise that I won't do it to you ever again, and if I do you have every right to knock some sense into me. Please, can you forgive me?"

She giggles and shakes her head, "Mikey, of course I forgive you. I was just messing with you to admit you were wrong."

"So… we're good?"

She nods, "Yeah, we're good."

"Yes!" I yell out and hug her tight to me making her laugh.

I am so happy Layla is here with me. I've really missed her since she and her friends left the Lair a few days ago, but we've kept in touch by texting each other. With Layla I don't have to try so hard to impress her because she already likes me for the way I am, and I like her for who she is too. We are so much alike and have a lot of things in common with one another. It's almost like she is my perfect match, a match that I would want to see how far we can go at some point if she'll let me. I know that someday I will show Layla just how much I care about her, even if we've known each other for a short amount of time it does not matter to me. What I'm trying to say is that I really like her, a lot. I let her go out of my grasp and we continue looking at the CDs together.

Raph's P.O.V.:

I didn't really know what ta do so I went in the back ta see if Cheryl needed any help with whatever she's doing in there. When I step inside I see her tryin' ta lift up a box and put it on the top shelf, strugglin' ta get it up there by herself.

"Need any help?" I ask as I walk next ta her.

Cheryl looks at me with pleading eyes, "That would be greatly appreciated."

I take the box outta her hands and put it on the shelf with no problem, dustin' my hands off when I'm done. Cheryl looks at me with her eyebrow raised and smirking at me.

"What?" I ask her breakin' the silence and smirking at her right back.

"Did you bring enough muscle for the rest of the class?" She asks.

"Always do. Why, you don't like it?" I say ta her flexing my arms.

"Please, having big muscles don't mean anything if you can't use them."

"Says the one that couldn't lift a box." I tease her and she stares me down.

"Okay I deserve that. However, why don't we make things interesting, Red?" She crosses her arms and grins.

"What did you have in mind, Soviano?"

"A little sparring match. Me against you, to see who is actually the strongest."

"Really? And what does the winner get?" I ask her getting interested.

"Bragging rights. Unless you're scared to get beat by a girl."

"Not even."

"So, do we have a deal?" She asks extendin' her hand out ta me.

I didn't even have ta think twice and shake her hand, "Deal."

We step out of the back and head out ta the front of the shop ta join everyone else. I don't know when it will be, but I cannot wait ta whip Soviano's butt in our sparring match.

Leo's P.O.V.:

It has become very clear to Verena and me how much my brothers like our new friends from how friendly they are getting with them. Don seems to be nicer and caring towards Sasha, Mikey tries his best to keep Layla laughing and smiling, even Raph seems to be more playful with his smart remarks with Cheryl. Everyone is getting along so well and it puts a smile on my face. Unfortunately for us we had to head home and we offered to take the girls home, but they insisted on staying with Cheryl for the night and going back to their apartments in the morning. The great thing for us is that the girls will be stopping by the Lair tomorrow, well mostly good for my brothers.

After saying our goodnights we get to the Lair and head off into our rooms for the night. Before Verena comes into the room I open up the nightstand drawer next to my bed and take out a small black jewelry box and open it, revealing the engagement ring that I will give to her when I propose. The ring is just perfect, the sapphires and diamond are there in the exact same spot, the band is shiny and smooth, all of it is just right. As soon as the Dark Benders leave New York I am going to take Verena out somewhere where we can be alone, be romantic to her, and show her how much I love her by asking for her hand in marriage.

I hear her near the door and put the ring back in the nightstand drawer and close it and see Verena coming into the room, smiling at me. We get into bed and just lay there together, holding each other close in complete silence and peace, and just enjoying our time. The two of us kiss each other goodnight and fall asleep together in each other's arms. All I can think about now is wanting to propose to the love of my life and make her my soulmate, forever.

**Ta da! So, what do you think? I would love to hear your response so as always you are my judges. Since my semester is almost over I'll have more time to actually post more chapters up and hopefully new stories (fingers cross). Thank you to everyone that has been patient, favored, and followed my story so far. Please R&amp;R, or PM. Until next time:) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello hello hello! I am so sorry for being late on updates… again, but I have been busy working on my other fanfic stories that I literally almost forgot about this one. Wow, that just sounds so bad. Please don't be upset, I will do everything I can to make it up to you all I promise.**

**Anyway, I had enough time this week to type up this chapter for you lovely people and I may or may not have time to type up another one for at least a couple of weeks. I'll explain why at the end, but for right now I present to you the next chapter. I do not own TMNT in any way shape or form, only my OCs. Here we go:).**

Chapter 6: Friendly Competition

Cheryl's P.O.V.:

I wake up to the loud sound of my alarm clock going off right near my ear and groan as I try to turn it off. The weird thing is that it isn't turning off right so I just slam my fist on the poor thing almost breaking it into pieces, but hey I hate the sound especially if it's right in my ear. Believe me you would do the same thing too, let's be honest here. Who would want to wake up at 6:30 in the morning on a Saturday? Not me. The latest I wake up on a weekend is close to eight and that's if I really need to. Well since I won't be able to get back to sleep I decide to get up to get a start on my day.

As soon as I finish making my bed, washing my face, and brushing my teeth I walk into the living room and open up the curtains to have light in my apartment. I look around to see if Sasha and Layla are around but then I remembered that I took them home an hour after the boys and Verena left. They would've stayed over, but the girls said something about their parents spending time with them in the morning. Right as I turn to go into the kitchen I remembered why I set my alarm so early.

"Oh shit!" I completely forgot that my parents were coming over for breakfast in… half an hour!

I run back into my room and throw on a pair of dark skinny jeans, a burgundy turtleneck tank top, and my brown heeled booties. The next thing I do is brush out my hair until it looks just right, put on some makeup, and spray on some of my Marc Jacobs Daisy perfume before I sprint back out to the living room. Thank the Gods there isn't that much I need to clean before they get here. I tidy up the living room by fixing the couch, dusting the coffee table, and vacuuming the carpet. I check the fridge to see if I'm missing something and lucky me I have everything.

Right as I light my jasmine and sweet pea candle I hear the doorbell ring a couple of times and walk over to open it. My parents immediately came into view and I can't help but smile seeing them.

"There's my little Cher! Come give your old man a hug!" My step- I mean my dad says and grabs me into one of his bone-crushing hugs that makes me laugh.

"Hi Pop! Come stai?" I ask him after I give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Sono angelo buono. How about you?"

"Oh, I'm good. You know, same old same old." I tell him and look over to my mom. "Hi Mom!"

"Hi Baby!" She says and hugs me away from my dad, "Oh, it is so good to see you."

I break out of my mom's hug and smile at them, "It's great to see you two too. Come in. Come in." I motion for my parents to step inside my apartment.

Once they step in I lock the door and walk into the living room where my mom and dad are sitting. I sometimes forget about the whole dad thing when he comes over and sees me, and before I lose it again yes he is my step-father. Although he's more of my dad ever since I was five years old. My biological father... well... I rather not talk about him. All I can say is that it's nothing but painful memories. Very painful. I get angry just thinking about it. My step-father's name is Vincenzo "Vinny" Soviano, an Italian-American detective for the N.Y.P.D. for over twenty years; he is basically one of those overprotective Italian fathers that little girls grow up with, but at least my pop is funny and very loving towards me and my mom, Tanya.

"Cheryl? Are you alright?" My mom asks me as I lose focus on my thoughts and turn to my parents.

I nod and smile, "Oh yeah! I'm fine, just thinking about some things."

"Anything we can help with?" My dad asks putting a hand on my shoulder.

"No it's okay, but thank you for the offer." I say and walk into the kitchen to make us some coffee.

"I'll start on the bacon and eggs." My dad says and pulls the stuff out.

"And I will make us some pancakes." Mom smiles and gets out the rest of the ingredients.

"Wait a minute! What am I supposed to do?" I ask them looking around the kitchen.

"You just make the coffee, Cher. Your mom and I will cook today." Pop tells me.

"But Pop-"

"No buts." Pop kisses my head and lightly pushes me out of the kitchen, "Just relax today. After all, you've earned it."

I sigh and shake my head, "Fine, you win. I'm at least setting up the table." I said and take out the plates, drinking glasses, and utensils.

He chuckles and smiles, "Fair enough."

The whole time as we are busy, my parents ask me about what's going on with my dance team and how we canceled practice for a while; and the reasons being is because one of the guys broke his leg two days ago and another one just had surgery on his knee. So our dance rehearsals have been pushed back a few months until my friends are better and in tip-top shape to perform again. Until then, my weekends are pretty much free because I don't open the shop on the weekends. My parents were super happy about that, especially my pop since he hasn't been seeing me a lot in the past couple of weeks because of his job so he wants us to spend more time together. Which I don't mind one bit.

Twenty minutes later breakfast is ready and the three of us sit at the table enjoying this time together as a family. I guess the next few months are going to be great.

Layla's P.O.V.:

"Ah, much better." I sigh as I finished cleaning off the counter in the kitchen.

Looking around my apartment I'm satisfied with all of the cleaning I did before my parents get here. And I even finished cooking us all breakfast too, so it will be piping hot when they arrive. I mean who doesn't love a hot meal? Today's meal we are having some steak and eggs since it is my daddy's favorite dish, hash browns, and of course my banana nut pancakes for a little sweetness with the savory food. Since my parents have gotten into the culinary business a long time ago in Sydney I have always been fascinated with food, playing around with different flavors, and being creative with my cooking; hence the banana nut pancakes.

I hear a knock on my door as I am fixing my hair and my outfit which consists of a camouflage button-up shirt, dark skinny jeans, and black heeled booties. Once I look descent I go to the door and see my parents smiling big and so happy to see me as much as I am to see them.

"Hi Momma! Hi Daddy!" I yell out and almost tackle them in a giant hug.

"Hi, my little angel fish! See Marina, I told you Layla couldn't get enough of us." My daddy chuckles and hugs us tighter.

"Of course not, Proteus, but if you keep squeezing us then you're going to ruin the flowers we bought for her." Momma says and Daddy let's go.

Right as I let my parents in my momma gives me a beautiful bouquet of white lilies, and as I am about to thank her I see her eyes start to fill with tears. I smile at her and pull her in for a hug, tears soon starting to form in my eyes. The reason we're crying is because it will be nine years since my big brother, Raiden, was killed in action as a soldier in the United States Army. It was one of the worst days of my life. I lost him when I was ten years old and he was almost nineteen years old, like I am now. The shirt that I am wearing was one of his that I kept along with some of his other belongings like his dog tags that are hanging next to his picture in uniform. Raiden was my best friend… some days I still can't believe he is gone. It just sucks.

I pull away from my momma and wipe away all my tears that escaped from my eyes and clean her face with a tissue. She kisses my forehead and we join my daddy at the table to eat our breakfast. This time of year as you can tell is hard on the three of us, and most of the time we try not to talk about it until the actual date arrives. After a few minutes Daddy decides to break the silence as he clears his throat and looks at me.

"Your breakfast is good today, Angel Fish." He says as his Australian accent fills the atmosphere.

"Thanks." I smile at him and look to my momma, "How's your food?"

She gives me a small smile, "Very good, Layla. Might be even better than your father's."

"Now wait just a minute. Let's not jump to conclusions here." He says cracking a huge, funny smile that makes me and Momma laugh.

Sometimes the best medicine is a good hardy laugh to get through the depressing times, and in this case we could use a whole lot of it.

"You-You look like The Joker!" I basically laugh out to my daddy as I'm still laughing.

"That's the point, Angel Fish. It's supposed to cheer you up." He says and holds my momma close to him.

"Well, we are definitely feeling a lot better now. Thank you, Proteus." Momma tells him and kisses Daddy on the lips.

"You're very welcome, Marina." He answers back and holds onto my hand.

"Yeah, thanks Daddy." I thank him after I calmed down and he nods.

So the rest of our morning we just sat in the dining room, asking each other questions about our week so far and other things like that. All I know is that next week is going to be rough on us as it is every year, but no matter what we'll get through it… for Raiden.

Sasha's P.O.V.:

Today is such a beautiful day for a family get together, and lucky me my parents will be here in a few minutes for our weekend breakfast. Normally we take turns with who will be cooking breakfast and dinner every week, and this time I will be making breakfast and my parents will cook Sunday dinner since they are working tonight. As I am getting the fruit salad out of the refrigerator to put on the table my Alaskan Malamute, Chief, comes walking in wagging his tail eyeing the bowl of fruit.

"There you are Chief, I was wondering when you would come out of the room. Let me guess, you smelled the food huh?" I ask him and earn a loud bark and I chuckle and smile at my dog, "I thought so. Come on boy, do you want to help me set the table?" He barks at me again and follows me to the dining room.

I have had Chief ever since my parents gave him to me as a present when he was a six months old, which was three years ago. Let me tell you this Chief is so smart and very helpful to anyone he sees in trouble, always willing to aid anyone in need. My Chief is also a very beautiful dog too, resembling closely to a giant wolf or a sled dog, his fur so full in black and white, and his eyes are a deep brown. Chief is my best friend in the whole world and I could never imagine my life without my giant fur ball in it.

With the fruit on the table I have all of the food together along with the plate settings. My breakfast for today is fruit salad, potatoes with red and green bell peppers, egg omelets, and chocolate chip waffles. I think my parents will be satisfied with the meal today, I know I am. Since I am just waiting for the coffee to finish I go to my room and check myself over to see if I did not get dirty. I decided to stay dressed up for today so I am wearing a white collared blouse with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows, light blue skinny jeans, and tan heeled sandals. I reach over to my jewelry box and pull out my turquoise pendant necklace that my mother gave me a long time ago from the Navajo tribe as a birthday gift; the stone is an oval shape and sits perfectly on a silver chain. I never go anywhere without wearing it.

I hear Chief run off to the door and I know he does that when someone is here so I leave my room. My dog stands on his hind legs pushing against the door and wagging his tail, already knowing who's here. As soon as Chief moves I open the door and see my father ready to knock on it, but ended up being surprised by me.

"Hello, Little Bird." My father greets me with his slightly thick Jamaican accent rolling off his tongue.

"Hi Father." I go up and hug him tight and feel him kiss my forehead for a moment and look at me.

"Seeing you, Sasha, brings so much joy into my heart. You look so beautiful today." He says and smiles warmly.

"Father, you tell me that every day."

"Because it's true." Mother chimes in before my father can answer.

"Hi Mother." I hug my mother and feel something touch my back. Looking at her arm I see a giant shopping bag in her hand, "What is in the bag?"

"Oh just something I want to give you." She says and we all step inside my apartment.

I think introductions are in order. My father's name is Samuel Palmer, to many people he is the best doctor in the world and the statement is well suited for him. He is very intelligent in his field, treats everything as if it was an athletic sport, and loves to spend so much time with us. My mother's name is Zitkala Palmer, she is one of the head doctors at the children's hospital close to where my father works so they get to see each other all the time at work. Mother is one of the sweetest people you will ever meet, will welcome anyone with open arms, and is the one who taught me everything in using natural resources for medicine like the Native American tribes on Earth. The big secret that I do not really tell anyone about is that my parents are actually my adoptive family and have been ever since I was a year old. My biological parents were killed in a fatal car accident in London and I was sent to an orphanage, which is where my parents now have found me a few months later. Lucky for me they were air-benders that already lived on Earth almost a decade before my other family fled Kennistar, but that is another story for a different time.

Chief follows my parents into the kitchen and smells the bag that Mother has with her, curiosity getting the best of him as always. Father just pats my dog on the head and Chief licks his palm enjoying the touch.

"What exactly did you bring me Mother?" I ask her trying to get a look at it.

She reaches inside the bag and smiles at me, "Something very special, Sasha."

Right after she says that she pulls out a very beautiful dress, an authentic Native American style dress that has one thick strap on the left and ends above the knees. It is embroidered with a blue, white, and red triangle pattern on top and going to the strap; has a beaded fringe at the bottom and on top of the waist line, and has a leather belt with brown, black, and white feathers on it. The dress also has a dark brown shawl that goes with it and a headpiece with red and blue feathers to match the embroidery.

"Mother… this is beautiful." I tell her still gazing at the dress.

"I am glad you think so because this is yours now." She says and hands it to me.

I shake my head, "I cannot take this. You said this dress is special."

"Yes it was for me, but now it will be special for you. My mother made me this dress back on Kennistar when I was your age, and I wish to give it to you now as a token of my love for you, Sasha. I know you will wear it well."

I set the dress down on the table and hug her, "Thank you so much, Mother. I will take care of it for you, I promise."

She looks at me and smiles, "I know you will, and you're welcome."

As soon as I put the dress away and got Chief his food, I join my parents at the table for breakfast. These are the times I cherish with them since mine were taken away long ago, but now I was given a second family that loves me and I love them. Nothing can ever take them away from me and I will not allow it, ever. I will fight to my last breath to keep them safe.

Late Afternoon…

Verena's P.O.V.:

The day began like any other day around the Lair with us enjoying some time together before training, meditating for a while, and then relaxing before our evening training tonight. Overall it's just another day. Today, however, the girls are coming over to see the guys train and knowing them they would want to join in as well on the action. When the sun sets Donnie, Raph, and Mikey will go pick up the girls in the Battle Shell and bring them here while Leo and I get the Lair set up for their arrival and our training.

Seeing that we still have some time left I decide to keep myself occupied by writing down more things that I see in my visions in a journal Donnie gave me. The strange thing is the visions don't happen as much as the ones I had a year ago, but either way it helps to know what happens every time I have one. Right as I roll my shoulders back I feel them tense up and get sore, making me hiss from the horrible pain and I rub my neck for a moment before writing again. Lately when I sit and write I've been getting so tense and I honestly have no idea why.

I hear a knock on my door and when I turn I see Leo standing in my doorway smiling at me and closing my door, walking towards me as I get back to writing.

"Hey. What are you doing?" He asks standing right behind me.

"I'm just writing some more of what I've seen into the journal, nothing too exciting." As soon as I turn to look at him I feel my neck cramp up badly and I hiss.

"Are you alright Verena?" Leo looks at me with concern in his eyes.

I nod and rub my neck, "It's just my neck has been tensing up lately and I cannot seem to get it to loosen up."

"Well here, let me help you. I have experience with relieving back pain." He says and turns my head forward.

"Leo I don't think-" I didn't even get to finish my thought because Leo started to massage my neck and upper back deeply, making me lose my train of thought. _"Gods, he's good."_ I think to myself as his hands take away all of the pain, feeling wonderful on my skin.

"Verena you're so tense." He whispers close to my ear as I close my eyes and enjoy his touch, rolling my head to the left and letting Leo's fingers caress my neck.

I have never in my life experienced a fantastic massage like the one Leo is giving me right now, his hands are almost like heat sponges sucking away the pain into his hands. I feel so relaxed and at peace in this moment. When I feel most of the pain gone from my body I stand up and turn around to look at Leo, who's just smiling at me and wraps his arms around my waist slowly bringing me in closer. I wrap my arms around his neck and lightly brush my lips against his until he firmly place his on mine into a heated kiss.

Our lips dance so in sync together as Leo turns us around and walks towards my bed while focusing on kissing me. Once I feel the foot of the bed on my legs Leo lifts me up into his arms and gently lowers me onto the soft bed, stopping our kissing for a moment as we gaze into each other's eyes. I breathe in deep breaths as his hand cups my cheek and the other digs into my side as if he's massaging me there and I cannot help but let out a silent moan. Leo presses his body on mine and reconnects his lips to mine into a more passionate kiss.

I slide my hands down to his shoulders close to the crook of his neck and dig my fingers into his skin giving the same amount of attention as he gave me, earning a low moan from him. Leo's tongue presses hard on my bottom lip begging for permission to enter and I open my mouth to accept it, his smooth muscle rubbing and playing against my tongue. I move my hands up slowly to his neck and continue to massage Leo as his moans get louder from my touch on his neck, making him dig his hand more into my side as I sigh and smile on his lips. My mind is so focused on all of the different sensations going on from Leo's tongue exploring my mouth, his hand molding into my side, and his body pressing deeper against my own.

Suddenly Leo pulls away from my lips and smiles down at me, rubbing his thumb on my cheek as I stare at him in complete awe and craving more of his lips on mine. I wasn't even aware how out of breath I was until I felt my chest rising and falling quickly as was his.

"Verena…" Leo starts to talk and stops to catch his breath.

"Yes Leo?" I ask him as I bend my leg up to get more comfortable.

"I've been thinking since it will be our one year anniversary together in a few days, I was wondering if you want to go on a date at the beach. We can even make it like our first date again and have all the things we had the last time or something different if you want. I just… I want to do something special on that day and make you happy, and I feel like doing this will be perfect for us. So what do you say?"

I had no idea Leo was thinking about all this and trying to plan a special night for the both of us, especially on our one year anniversary as a couple. Hearing what he wants to do is so touching and sweet of him, and I will be more than happy to go.

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea, Leo. No matter what we decide to do that night all that matters is that I'm with you. Let's just hope this time we won't get wet."

Leo chuckles, "Okay. I promise I won't get us wet this time." He moves closer to my face and smiles, "I love you, Verena."

"I love you too, Leo."

He kisses me again and right as I am about to sit up Leo pins my body back down onto the bed with his and I just look at him in surprise.

"Just lie down and let me give you what you need." He whispers huskily in my ear as I tremble against him.

Leo kisses all the way down to my neck and immediately sucks on my pulse, letting his tongue brush on my skin and I let out a pleasurable moan. I guess this time I will take Leo's offer and just enjoy all of the love and pleasure he is giving me as I lay on the bed and fall into complete bliss.

In The Evening…

Donnie's P.O.V.:

We pull into the alleyway of the apartment building the girls are in ready to pick them up and take them back to the Lair. I texted Sasha earlier saying we would come get them and she told me all three of them would be in her apartment and her window will be open. Since it would look suspicious for all of us to go I volunteer to go up and get them after my brothers teasing me on going up just to see Sasha. It's not even like that; at least I don't think so. I climb on to one of the fire escapes of the top level and jump to the fifth window near the center where Sasha told me to go, seeing the window open slightly. I look around seeing the area clear and I open the window.

I step inside and my eyes widen from what I see. Sasha's apartment is so nice and organized, tons of books on two bookshelves, and so many Native American items like eagle statues, painting, and so much more. Overall this is a cozy place.

After I take a step towards the kitchen I hear a low growl coming from the hallway and the next thing I know a giant wolf-like dog runs in and barks at me. I let out a shocking scream as I was caught off guard by the dog and fall onto the floor, moving back towards the window. Am I in the wrong apartment? The dog continues to growl and bark, showing his teeth and coming close to biting my hand off if I try to move.

"Chief?" I hear a woman's voice call out and I get the feeling 'Chief' is the dog.

A second later I see Sasha jogging into the living room and looking at me in shock.

"Chief! What are you doing? Donatello is a friend not an enemy." She tells the dog and kneels down to the dog face-to-face. "It's alright, Chief, you can trust Donatello like I do. I promise you he means us no harm."

Sasha moves out of the way and her dog walks closer to me, eyeing my every movement. He sniffs me as I try to relax and not panic from almost getting bitten by a giant dog. A moment later he wags his tail and licks my hand and face several times; I guess he trusts me now.

"Come on boy, give Donatello some room to breathe and go fetch your leash." She tells him and he barks, heading back into the hallway. Sasha looks at me and helps me up, "I am so sorry about my dog, Donatello, I hope he didn't hurt you."

I shake my head, "Oh no! I'm fine, I just didn't expect to see that big of a… dog."

My eyes looked at Sasha closely, seeing what she's wearing that I did not pay attention to since seeing her right now. She's wearing this beautiful dress that looks like a Native American style along with a dark shawl and a headpiece with feathers that goes with the dress. I can't keep my eyes off of Sasha for one moment, not to even look around. She looks so breathtaking and enchanting like a Native American princess.

I finally get the courage to say something as I smile at her, "You look beautiful."

"I do?" She asks me and I nod, making her blush slightly, "Why thank you."

"You're welcome." I clear my throat and look around, "Where are Layla and Cheryl?"

"They just went to Layla's apartment to get something real quick so they will be here shortly." Her dog comes back in with his leash and Sasha takes it from his mouth, "I hope you do not mind me bringing Chief along with us. He just did not want to stay for some reason."

"It's fine, really. We won't mind having him come." I tell her.

Sasha tries to hook Chief's leash onto his collar but he keeps on moving towards me each time, "Will you hold still you giant fur ball." Right as she almost has it hooked Chief sprints off taking Sasha with her and falling forward, "Ah!"

I catch her in my arms just in time before she hits the floor, her arms on my chest and arm, "It's okay. I got you."

The next thing I know Sasha and I are looking into each eyes, almost frozen in our position and not wanting to move an inch. Her eyes are shining like sapphire gemstones as they stare deeply into mine, afraid to look away from me. My mind had no control over my arms as I feel them tighten my hold on Sasha's waist and pull her closer to me, and she doesn't even say anything. I can feel my heart race in my chest being this close to her and feeling so odd and different with her like I'm in-

"Are we interrupting something?" We shoot our eyes to the door and see Cheryl and Layla looking at us like they just walked in by mistake.

"Uh… no. You are fine." Sasha stands back up and straightens out her dress, "Chief just-"

"Palms," Cheryl interrupts her and smiles, "you don't have to explain yourself if you don't want to."

"I rather not. Thank you."

"Anyway, it's nice to see you again Don." Layla tells me and smiles big hooking the leash on Chief's collar.

"It's nice to see you girls too. Do you have everything you need?" I ask them.

"Sure do. I just had to get my hook blades from my room, so we're good to go." She says and holds onto the leash.

Sasha walks over and gets her spear, "Shall we then?"

"Yeah, let's go." I tell them and we leave through the window.

Twenty Minutes Later…

Leo's P.O.V.:

"I think that's everything." I tell Verena as I set up the sparring mat.

She walks over and rubs my shoulder, "Very nice Leo. This is looking good."

"Thanks. Now remind me again why I'm setting this up?" I ask her.

"Because Raph and Cheryl made a bet on a sparring match to see who's the strongest."

"And you think they're going to have it tonight?"

"I don't think, Leo, I know it will."

I look at her and smile, "You had a vision didn't you?"

She looks away and grins, "Maybe…"

I wrap my arms around her waist, "You're terrible do you know that?"

"So I've been told." She answers and pecks my lips.

The only thing I come up with is to kiss her back and hold her close to me. Verena's arms wrap around my neck as our lips dance together once again, never wanting to part from one another. Her lips are so soft and sweet that makes me hunger for them more every time we kiss.

"Geez, can you two ever keep your hands off of each other for five minutes?" We hear Mikey ask as he and the others walk in with the girls.

Verena pulls away and smiles, "Sorry, Mikey, I just could not resist."

"You always say that." Raph said and snickers at us.

"We know." I tell them and we walk over to the girls, "Hi girls."

"Hi there you crazy lovebirds." Layla says and makes me and Verena laugh.

"How are you girls doing?" Verena asks.

"Pretty good." Sasha says and smiles.

"Yeah, and ready for a little sparring match. Wouldn't you agree Red?" Cheryl asks and smirks at Raph.

"Hey I'm ready whenever you are Soviano." He smirks back.

"Let's do it then." She says and walks over to the sparring mat.

The rest of us walk over to the side while Raph and Cheryl prepare for their little match. I see Master Splinter walk in and join us on the side, sitting next to me and focusing on Raph's competition. Sensei already knows about the little bet the two of them have made from Verena and apparently told him about her vision so he was fine with the match. Just as long as he's watching. Raph takes out his sais and starts to twirl them around with his hands until Cheryl motions for him to stop with her hand.

"Not so fast, Red. You won't be needing those." She says calmly and puts her weapons down on the ground, soon after changing into her armor with a wrist link.

"And why not?" He asks starting to get irritated, "You said ya wanted a sparrin' match."

"True, but I never said it would be with weapons." She tells my brother and his eyes widen slightly, "You see Red, earth-bending tradition says that any and all matches will be hand-to-hand combat. No weapons or bending magic allowed; it's all based on skill and strength."

"Cheryl's right Raph, you must follow her rules of the match since she is the one who challenged you." Verena says and Master Splinter nods in approval.

Raph tosses his sais on the target board and cracks his knuckles, "Fine. Now let's go." He said and he and Cheryl walk to the center.

Master Splinter stands up and clears his throat, "Remember, this challenge is a test of your strengths and skills. Whoever surrenders first loses the match." Cheryl and Raph nod and bow, soon after getting in a fighting stance. "Begin."

Raph doesn't even take a second to think everything over and charges at Cheryl with his fist raised into the air. When he swings his fist forward Cheryl quickly catches it in her hand, making Raph freeze in shock and stare at her as his eyes look like white saucers. Cheryl, however, looks calm and cool and jabs Raph in the face sending him back a few steps and rubbing his cheek. She motions for him to come at her and bounces back and forth on her feet with her fists ready to go. Raph tries again only this time when she catches his fist he blocks her punch and kicks her in the stomach, making her groan and kneel on one knee.

From the look she is giving Raph I can tell she isn't happy with that last shot. She gets up and charges at him and punches him multiple times on his chest and plastron, each one harder than the last as he steps back and tries to block her. Raph sees her foot coming at him to his face and catches it, throwing her back and she falls on the mat on her left side. Just as he's about to get her in an arm lock Cheryl swings her leg and kicks him on his cheek and twice on his plastron near his stomach, groaning from the pain and holding onto his plastron. Cheryl walks behind him and locks his arm tight behind his shell and we hear him yell out from the hold. He tries to elbow her in the face a couple of times, but she's quick to dodge every attempt and still keeping a death grip on his arm. Raph walks a few steps and switches positions with Cheryl and locks both of her arms behind her back.

Cheryl tries to wiggle her way out of the hold and has no luck and Raph pushes her down onto the mat until she's flat on her stomach. She still tries to loosen the hold on her arms and is getting nowhere and she yells out in frustration and all I can see is Raph keeping his focus on her.

"I… surrender!" We hear Cheryl scream out and Raph gets off of her.

The rest of us look at both of them back and forth seeing if the other is seriously hurt, but so far they appear to be fine aside from being sore and out of breath. Cheryl takes a few moments to calm down and then gets up staring at Raph deeply with her intense green eyes. They walk over to each other and just have a stare off, neither one of them budging from their spot. We started to worry until Cheryl extends her arm out at Raph and grins.

"Nice match, Red." She tells him as she keeps her cool.

Raph shakes her hand and grins at her, "You're not so bad yourself, Soviano."

"Thanks." They let go and look at us.

"I have never seen anyone get Cheryl to tap out before." Sasha says and her dog sits down next to her on the ledge.

"I told you two Raph's strong." Mikey says and smiles.

"Yes, Mikey, you told us. Oh, and here's your money." Layla gives Mikey cash and he hugs her.

"You two made a bet against us?" Cheryl asks.

"For the record, I made a bet that you would beat Raph and Mikey made the bet against you. In which this case I loss." She explains to them.

"If there are no more matches, then my sons we must start on our training while our guests observe." Master Splinter says and the rest of us stand up and bow.

"Yes Sensei." We said together and walk to the mat.

The girls, including Verena, are watching us the entire time as we do our training for the evening. All four of them watched us in such amazement and awe and were having conversations with each other that we couldn't hear. During the training all I can think about is how in a few days I will ask Verena if she will marry me and be my wife. I honestly can't wait.

**Whew! Finally I finished! So, what do you guys think? I know that the ending seems like it was rushed (well to me anyway), but as always you are my judges. This one was so hard to type because I have had a bad case of writers block and it really pissed me off, but as of right now the next chapter will be Leo and Verena's engagement so I will get started on it. However, with that said I need to tell you all that I will be taking a couple of weeks off for a very emotional reason so bear with me.**

**Tomorrow, July 11, will be one year since my grandpa had passed away and this is a very depressing time for me and my family to deal with. Honestly it took a lot of persuading for me to even write another chapter for you guys before then and I mean a lot. I truthfully feel so depressed and emotional that I can't think straight when I have been writing, which is why I won't be posting for a while. It sucks I know, but I have to pull myself together once tomorrow is over and done with. I promise I will do the best I can to have the engagement chapter up.**

**A few more things about this chapter: One, the dress I described for Sasha is really the same dress that Pocahontas wears for the Disney Fairytale Designer Collection (sorry Disney, but it's only because I really love that design). Two, the problems that the girls introduce will be explained more in future chapter. And three, I just had to add some romance :).**

**One more thing about the last "You Found Me" chapter, I have decided not to rewrite it and keep it as it is.**

**Please R&amp;R, PM, and all of those great things. Thank you all for your patience, favoring, and following my story so far. You guys and gals rock! Until next time:).**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello hello hello! I know it's been a while since I last updated, but this time I had every reason to write. Mostly because this is one of the chapters that I've been dying to sink my teeth into and I cannot wait for you all to read it. So I am just going to stop chattering and let you all read. Like always, I do not own TMNT only my OCs. Please enjoy :). **

Chapter 7: The Proposal (Leo/Verena)

Few Days Later…

Leo's P.O.V.:

After over a week of planning and waiting patiently, tonight is the night I propose to Verena. I thought this day would never come. Not only that, but today is also our one year anniversary being together so this is a very special day for us. I am feeling so many different emotions right now being nervous, happy, anxious, but most of all I'm excited to have my chance at something so wonderful that I thought I would never do. There were so many times I wanted to just tell her and get down on one knee, but I really had to pull myself back and keep my mouth shut. All I know is tonight is the night I prove to my Verena just how much I love her and how badly I want her to be mine for the rest of my life, and if she says yes our lives will change forever.

I look down and see Verena sleeping soundly on my chest, having a small smile on her face and her hand on my plastron. I reach my hand out to Verena and stroke her cheek with my fingers, seeing her eyelids twitch and hearing her moan lightly in her sleep. Verena stretches out her legs and arms in the bed and soon flutters her eyes open, looking up at me and smiling big.

"Good morning, Beautiful." I said and kiss her forehead.

"Good morning to you too My Handsome Turtle." She says and hugs me, "Happy Anniversary, Leo."

"Happy Anniversary, Verena." I smile and kiss her lips for a moment.

She starts to giggle softly, "It's funny I feel like we are married and celebrating our wedding anniversary."

"_We'll be doing that sooner than you think."_ I think to myself and stroke some of her hair away from her face, "Yeah, me too. So, are you ready for tonight?"

Verena nods and lays on top of me, "Of course I am. I feel like tonight is going to be so magical since we will be together… the whole night." She says the last part in a seductive tone that I love.

I wrap my arm around her waist and place my hand in her hair, "Hey, as long as I'm with you that is all that matters."

"Oh Leo…," She pecks my lips and rubs my chest with her hands, "I love you."

I squeeze her closer to me, "I love you too, Verena."

A few minutes later of lying in bed holding each other Verena and I get up, wash up, and head down into the kitchen. It's so quiet as we walk around and sit at the table enjoying the silence before my brothers wake up. Verena rests her hand on top of mine and rubs my rough skin with her soft fingertips, making me relax and almost sink into the chair. These are one of the times I cherish and I am grateful to have my girl here with me.

After several more minutes of our silence Verena starts to cook breakfast as I prepare the water for the tea. Once I set the kettle on the stove I go over to Verena and help her out with some of the cooking. I know it sounds like a bad idea, me of all people trying to cook a meal who used to break the toaster. However, I've gotten a lot better and I do mean better. Mikey and Verena have taught me so much about the 'dos and don'ts' when you cook, and even though it was tough I'm getting the hang of it. I mean I still need to learn so much more, but for now I am taking baby-steps.

I crack several eggs into a bowl, mix them together, and pour it all into the hot pan while Verena is busy making pancakes. Good thing eggs are quick to make as I finish them off and put them on six serving plates as Verena puts a giant pile of pancakes on a larger plate. The kettle starts to make its high pitch sound and I take it off of the stove, turning off the burner and placing the kettle on the counter. We set the plates on the table along with the utensils and glasses in the right places, and we look at the table satisfied with our work. I hug Verena and kiss her cheek making her giggle, and we hear my family walk in.

The whole breakfast we talk to my brothers and Master Splinter about what Verena and I will be doing tonight. I haven't really told this yet, but I am going to recreate our first date with the same lanterns, blanket, and food. All of the stuff is in the lab so she won't see it and while she gets ready I can go set it up. The girls are apparently coming over to help Verena get ready and my brothers will do everything they can to keep her busy if I'm not back in time. I am so grateful I have everyone's support.

We finish eating and washing the dishes so now my brothers and I are sitting at the table while Master Splinter and Verena prepare for our morning training.

"So, are you ready to propose to Verena, Leo?" Don asks as he and our brothers smile at me.

I nod, "I'm ready as I will ever be."

"I just can't believe you're so calm." Mikey said.

"Well, yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I ask raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"I don't know, maybe because you always worry or doubt yourself whenever you do things like this for your girlfriend." He explains and I get what my baby brother is saying.

"That's because I was always nervous trying to impress her, but now I realize I have nothing to really worry about. The only thing I care about more than anything is if Verena is happy with whatever we do together. Just as long as I get her to smile than I'll be happy too."

Raph pats my shoulder and leaves his hand there, "Geez Leo, I hope you aren't getting' too sappy on us Bro. we still need our 'Fearless Leader' around you know."

"Hey, no matter how much my life changes I'm still going to be here for you guys." I tell them.

"We know." Raph says looking to Don and Mikey then back at me.

"And if we know Verena, we have a feeling she'll say yes." Mikey said with a big smile.

"I hope so because I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with her." I said and just can't help myself thinking about Verena.

"Hey! Earth to Leonardo! Quit daydreamin' and let's go, you got a proposal to get ready for." Raph teases me and pushes me out of the kitchen behind my shell.

We get to the dojo and stretch out before Verena and Master Splinter come in to start our training. I reach into my belt and squeeze the small jewelry box in my hand, where the ring is for my Verena.

"_Please,"_ I pray to my God above so he can hear me, _"let her see how much I love her with this proposal. I know it sounds ridiculous, but I have never been determined about another person like this in my life and I pray with all of my heart for Verena to be mine. That's all I ask for."_

I let go of the box right as I hear Sensei and Verena walk in, ready to begin training with us. I look at Verena as she takes her spot to my left and I can't stop staring at her, looking so incredible and gorgeous like she always does. I can't wait until tonight.

6:00 p.m.

Verena's P.O.V.:

This day has been getting better and better by the minute. Our training went so well that Master Splinter actually ended it early and cancelled our afternoon session; that's very rare around here. I spent the rest of my time with the guys individually, and we always do something different. Let's see, Mikey and I watched The Avengers, Raph had me teach him some defense moves if he decides to spar with Cheryl again, Don showed me the new device he's been working on and how it will work when it's done, and Leo and I meditated with Master Splinter. Overall, today is like any other day, but more relaxing.

Right now I am taking out the last heating roller I use to curl my hair, looking like my old self again. I really wanted to have my curls back since my hair straightened. That and also I want to look beautiful for tonight when I go out with Leo. I am feeling so excited for this date, as if it was my first date with him all over again and having those same exact feelings. As I finish brushing my hair and start on my makeup I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said and Cheryl, Sasha, and Layla walk in and shut the door, "Hi girls."

"Hey Verena, how are you?" Layla asks after she gives me a quick hug.

"I'm doing pretty good. How about you three?" I ask as I put on some blush.

"We're fine, you know the same old daily routine." Cheryl said, taking a seat next to me and looking over my makeup.

"Verena," I turn around to Sasha as she holds up my long white lace dress, "this dress is absolutely gorgeous."

I giggle knowing how much she loves dresses, "Why thank you Sasha. It took me forever to decide on which dress to wear, so I chose that one."

My dress for tonight is a long white dress, with a lace style stopping at my waist and the skirt being plain with a slit on the right. I actually had this dress made on Kennistar by my own design because I love lace dresses. Either way I am wearing the dress with my gold heels since tonight is special to me and Leo. I start to smile thinking about his reaction when he sees me in a while.

"Somebody's all happy for tonight." Cheryl talks to me out of my thoughts, teasing me like my older sister.

"No duh, Sovi, she's only going out with her boyfriend for a romantic date at the beach. How can Verena not get happy over that?" Layla says and takes a drink out of her water bottle.

Cheryl shrugs her shoulders, "I'm just saying."

I giggle and wave my hand at them, "Girls, I really appreciate both of your… thoughts and it's keeping me entertained."

"Were you always this way when you and Leonardo liked each other?" Sasha asks and the girls get curious.

"Not even close. I was always shy around him, but I had to pull it together and act like a civilized person when we hung out by ourselves. It wasn't until we became a couple that we got more comfortable and affectionate with each other, and we have been this way ever since." I tell them and they have an awe look. "Of course I do find it very interesting how you three got along with Leo's brothers so well."

"I'm sorry, what?" Cheryl stares at me with her eyebrow raised.

"You know, all three of you have gotten quite… friendly around them." I grin at the girls and they get what I am saying.

"Are you serious Verena?" Sasha asks not believing me, "None of us are even like that."

"Oh yes you are. Leo and I have seen it in you six, and it's so nice to see you all loosen up around each other." I look at Layla and see her smile get bigger, "Layla, you've been talking to Mikey this entire time since you met him and you both have a great connection."

She blushes lightly, "I know right? Mikey and I have so much in common that it's almost hard to believe. He is so funny, sweet, can cook some amazing food, and he knows how to make me smile. It's strange, I always dreamed of finding someone who was exactly like me, and now I have. Whoever said love at first is impossible was ridiculous because I think I'm in love with Mikey."

"Kea," Sasha comes over and hugs her, "we had no idea you have been feeling this way. If there is anyone in this world that deserves to find love it's you, Honey."

"Come on, Palms, you know you deserve to find yourself a man too." Cheryl says and a smirk forms on her face, "Or should I say turtle."

Sasha shakes her head and sighs, "Not you too."

"Hey, I'm not the one that has the hots for the nerdy turtle." Cheryl tells her.

"Cheryl does have a point, Sasha." I said and she gives me a shocked look.

"And what point would that be?" Sasha asks placing her hands on her hips.

"That you like Don," Layla said and cuts Sasha off before she can talk, "and don't even bother denying it. I've seen it in your face for the past few days ever since you two had that moment in your apartment."

Sasha pinches the bridge of her nose and looks irritated, "So what if I like Don? Why does it even matter?" She takes a deep breath and calms down, "As much as I like him in… that way I do not want to rush into something that might or might not happen. I want to take things slow, get to know Don, and then I will have my answer." She begins to smile and laugh, "Despite the fact that Don is so handsome, incredibly smart, caring, and so charming."

"Well I can't say I blame you, Sasha. Don is quite the charmer so you picked a good one, and I really hope you get the answer you want." I said and she nods in agreement.

"Now that we're both out of the hot seat," Layla turns her head to look at Cheryl, "what about you Sovi?"

"What about me?" Cheryl asks as she puts my pink lipstick on my lips.

"You know… you and Raph. Do you two have something going on?"

Cheryl laughs at the question, "As if, Kea, Red and I are just friends."

"Sure you are Sovi. That's what they all say." Layla teases her.

"I'm serious. Nothing is going on between me and him except for a good friendship. Besides, I am not looking to date anyone since… since the last time." She stares down at the lipstick in her hand.

There is a moment of silence between the four of us as we remember the story Cheryl told us of her ex-boyfriend. She thought she found her perfect match, someone that understood all of the pain and suffering she had to face in her childhood, and someone who would be there to love her. A year into the relationship Cheryl's father told her that her boyfriend joined the Purple Dragons and robbed from an innocent family. Cheryl hunted him down to confront him, but instead he tried to attack her with four other guys to get rid of her. However, Cheryl beat them all with her earth-bending and they were arrested by her father. Since then she never tried to date again, fearing she would get her heart broken and she put up these walls to keep herself safe.

In the past several days I have seen little bits of her walls come down around Raph and even though she won't admit it now I feel that she likes him. I can sense it in her spirit, it feels calmer and at peace when she's with Raph. The same can be said around Raph when he's with her. They're made for each other. It's going to take some time for them before they see it.

Layla hugs Cheryl tight to her, "I'm sorry, Sovi. I didn't mean for you to live through that again."

"I know you didn't mean to, Kea, that's why I am not mad. I'll find my perfect match someday, but for right now I am happy where I'm at." Cheryl says and it makes us all smile. "Alright, let's get back to what really matters shall we? Verena and Leo have a date in a couple of hours."

With that said my friends help me finish getting ready for tonight and all I feel with these girls is an everlasting joy in my heart.

8:00 p.m.

Leo's P.O.V.:

My brothers, Master Splinter, and I are sitting in the living room as I wait for Verena. The whole time she was getting ready I had help from my brothers preparing all of the stuff to take to the beach, and sensei helped me with the food like last time. I took all of the stuff to the beach over an hour ago and have it already set up just like how it was on our first date. The rest of the time I've been getting ready and making sure I have the ring in my belt. My family all day has done nothing but support me and tell me to stay focus on my proposal because they don't want me to be nervous. Of course they're right so I meditated for half an hour before coming out here, so now I feel more confident.

We hear the door open from Verena's room and see the girls walk out with big grins as they walk in a straight line. The next thing I know I see Verena walk slowly towards us and my jaw just drops. I see her in a long white lace dress, her hair curled, and her face looking so radiant as it glows in the light. Verena is so beautiful. I walk up to her and take her hands in mine, smiling at her.

"You look absolutely beautiful." I said and kiss her hands.

Verena blushes and giggles, "Thank you, and you look so handsome."

"Thanks. Well," I hook my arm with hers, "shall we?"

"Sure."

The two of us walk over to the exit after we said goodnight to everyone, and we head out of the Lair. Our walk is so enjoyable, we are laughing and smiling the entire time, and it's only going to get better. We get up to the surface and the night looks just as beautiful as Verena, the city is full of bright lights, the sky is a dark shade of purple, and the moon is so big and full. I'm glad I decided not to blindfold Verena only because her surprise will be me proposing to her at the beach, so she can actually enjoy the night during our stroll.

Ten minutes later we get to the beach and I see Verena's eyes sparkle, like how they were on our first date. The sand is so clean and soft against my feet, the ocean hits the shore as the smell of salt hits my nose, and the stars and moon make the night sky brighter. If anything tis night is more beautiful than it was a year ago now that I have my love here. I take her hand and guide us to the blanket, seeing the lanterns and basket in their same position and something different on top of the basket. Verena sits down first then I take my seat across from her, but not too far away.

"This looks exactly how I remembered it." Verena says smiling at me.

"I take it I did a great job?" I ask her knowing the answer.

She leans into my face, "You did a fantastic job."

"Thank you." I lean in and peck her lips, "Before I take out the food I want to give you this." I grab the small bouquet of white roses from the basket and hand it to her.

"Leo, these are beautiful." As Verena goes to smell them she sees the white lotus flower I put in the very center. She laughs and hugs me, "Thank you so much, My Handsome Turtle."

"You're welcome, Beautiful." I said and she let's go of me, "Ready to eat?"

Verena nods, "Yes I am."

I chuckle as I take out the sushi boxes and hand one to her, and instead of having tea with us I packed the sparking white wine Verena gave each of my brothers and me for our birthday from Kennistar. She once told us that these wines have a more fruity taste than the ones here on Earth, and I think this occasion is the best time to have it.

"Wow. Sushi and wine, Leo, what is the special occasion?" Verena says in a teasing tone as I hand her a glass.

"Being here with my beautiful girlfriend and celebrating our one year anniversary." I raise my glass and she does the same, "Here's to us, and to many more joyful years of being together."

"Cheers." Verena taps her glass on mine and we drink the wine.

Verena and I eat our dinner as we listen to the waves hit the sand, making the beach have a relaxing feel in the cool night. We look back to our time together during the past year, remembering all of the great memories that we share. Some of them are happy, others not so much. Despite everything we've been through I will always be here for Verena and I know she'll do the same for me, and no matter what comes our way we will take it on together. Nothing in the world is going to tear us apart, and if anyone does I'll fight until my last breath to keep her with me.

Not long after we finished our meal Verena gets up, takes off her shoes, and walks over to the water stopping before it touches her feet. As I watch her I feel my palms begin to sweat a little, my heart starts to race, and I know the time has finally come. I push all of my fears and doubts aside, out of sight and out of mind, and regain my confidence. I stand up and walk over to Verena, wrapping my arms around her waist as she rests her head on my shoulder and places her hand above my heart.

I take a deep breath, _"Here we go."_

"Oh Leo, it is such a beautiful night. I wish it would never end." Verena said softly as she still stares at the ocean.

I smile and look down at her, "Funny you should say that because this date isn't over yet."

"What do you mean?" She said with a confused look.

I take her hands in mine as I face her, "Verena, we've been together for a year now, and honestly my life is so much better with you in it. From the moment I first laid eyes on you as a complete stranger I just had to get to know you. Those first couple of months I saw this very skilled warrior, a gifted artist, and this strong woman in you. Then I realized… I was just so madly in love with you. Every little thing we did together made me see how much you mean to me. You are the very reason I try my hardest every day, to not be afraid to show my emotions, and to be the best I can be. I… I never thought I would ever get the chance to find someone like you in my life, and now that you're here with me I do not want to lose you. You are the most beautiful, confident, and loving woman in the world Verena." I kneel down on my left knee and hold her hand as I reach for the box, "You are the only woman I've ever loved, and I want to ask you something very important." I open the box and show her the ring.

Verena's P.O.V.:

"Oh my Gods." I said completely stunned as I can't find anything else to say.

There, in that box Leo is holding is a beautiful ring. From what I could see it is a silver ring with two sapphires on the sides and a diamond in the center. All this time… I never even knew Leo was planning this, and now that it's happening I am so speechless. My heart feels like a rocket launched into space, flying so high as I am overwhelmed with so many thoughts. I start to cry and smile as I cover my mouth with my palm, trying not to scream.

"Verena Ishtar, will you marry me?" Leo asks the one question I have been dying to hear.

I didn't even have to give it a second thought as I take a deep breath and nod my head, "Yes."

He stands up and gets excited, "Yeah?"

"Yes! Leo, a thousand times yes!"

Leo takes me in his arms and hugs me tight, lifting me off the ground and spinning us around. I can hear him laugh through all of my crying, feeling so happy Leo proposed to me. This is hands down the best moment of my life. He sets me down, takes the ring out of the box, and slips it on my ring finger. I can't stop starring at the beautiful ring, it's so… lovely. I wipe my tears away thanking the Gods that my makeup isn't ruined, and look at Leo.

"I love you so much, Leo." I tell him wrapping my arms around his neck.

Leo pulls me closer to him and smiles, "I love you too, Verena." He kisses me for a moment and takes my left hand to look at the ring, "I know the ring is… kind of small, but-"

I shake my head and squeeze his hand, "No it is not. Leo, it's perfect." I give him a firm kiss on the lips, showing him how much I love it. It is when I pull away I thought of something, "So all this time when you were talking to Master Splinter and your brothers privately-"

"I was planning all of this."

"Leonardo, you sneaky turtle I cannot believe you pulled this off without me knowing."

"All part of the plan, Beautiful." Leo said and winks making me giggle.

"Well I just have one thing to say to you, Leonardo Hamato," I peck his lips and cup his cheek, "you got me good."

"I'm glad." Leo returns the kiss and we stand there for a few minutes holding each other.

Sadly we see the tide begin to come in so Leo and I go back to blanket and pack all of the stuff, checking to see if we forgot anything. With everything gathered we walk off the beach and head back to the Lair.

Thirty Minutes Later…

We walk into the Lair, seeing nothing but darkness and no one around. Everyone must be sound asleep. Leo sets all of the stuff on the table and takes my hand as he leads us to his room. Once we get there Leo opens the door and motions for me to enter, being the wonderful gentleman he is. Not long after he follows me inside and closes the door. I turn and see Leo in front of me, wrapping his arm around my waist and his hand caressing my cheek gently. I rest my cheek on his palm as I slide my hands up towards his neck, feeling his skin on mine. The two of us gaze into each other's eyes as Leo draws himself closer to me, and his hot breath tickles my face. I flutter my eyes close and met his lips with my own into a loving kiss.

Our lips started out in a slow, seductive dance until he moves his hand to the back of my head and pulls me in closer deepening the kiss. My arms wrap around his neck more as his hand digs into my side making me sigh into his mouth. Leo turns us around and rams me into the wall, lifting me into his arms as I wrap my legs around his waist. I feel Leo's lips pull away from mine as he moves down to my neck, kissing and licking at my flesh as I lean my head back against the wall. My hands stroke his neck and shoulders into a massage, and I hear him lightly moan against my neck as he nips my wet skin. I am becoming overwhelmed by the pleasure Leo is giving me as my vision is blurry and my body starts to turn into jelly; I think I'm about to pass out from all the making-out. Leo comes back up and kisses my lips deeply as he walks us over to the bed and we lay down.

I grasp the back of Leo's head and pull him into a passionate kiss. I feel his tongue press against my lips and I open my mouth to allow it through as it rubs against mine. His hands move slowly down my body until he reaches down to my hands and holds them tight. Our tongues continue to explore each other's mouths, feeling so in love and content with one another as we are enjoying ourselves. All of a sudden I felt the urge to be closer to Leo so I spread my legs apart and he settles down in between them, and let out a pleasurable moan feeling his body press against me.

I kiss all the way down to his neck, smelling his masculine scent within my nose and tasting his skin on my lips. I soon feel his pulse and I nip it at first, hearing him moan deeply and I suck on it to drive him mad. So far, it seems to be working. Leo lets go of my hands and slides them up my sides until they cup my breasts, being as gentle as he can be. I back away from his neck and breathe heavily, moaning as his hands fondle me. Now Leo is the one that's driving me mad with desire in the way he is touching me.

Leo chuckles and kisses my lips, moving down my body and kissing my neck, above my breasts, and on my stomach. His hands slide down and take a handful of my dress in his palms, pushing it up my legs slowly. I feel Leo come back up and kiss me hungrily, molding his lips with my own as he continues to push up my dress almost pass my thighs. Through all of the passion and heated kissing I can feel the cool air hit my bare legs as Leo's coming close to taking my dress off.

I break away from the kiss and pant, "… Wait.

Leo stops and looks at me in confusion, "Are you okay?"

"I am, but are you sure we should be doing this?" I ask him.

Leo looks down at his hands and just chuckles, "Honestly, I kinda got caught up in the moment."

I hug him and just laugh, "I did too."

He lifts his head up and looks at me, "I'm sorry, Verena."

"Don't be. I guess I just want to wait until we get married to… you know… make love." I blush just thinking about it.

Leo caresses my cheek and pecks my lips, "Same here. At least we know our wedding night will be amazing."

I nod and hug him again, "I love you, Leo."

"I love you too, Verena." He kisses my cheek and yawns.

"Ready for bed?" I ask as we sit up on the bed.

"Oh yeah."

The rest of the night we washed up and got ready for bed. I decided to take a quick shower and changed into my nightgown, drying my hair off the best I could with a towel and leaving it down. I met Leo back in his bedroom and we got into bed with me laying on him as my head rests on his chest. We kiss each other goodnight and hold each other close, enjoying the peace and quiet. When I hear Leo is fast asleep I look down at my engagement ring and keep thinking back to everything that happened tonight. It's almost like a wonderful dream that has actually come to life into reality, and it is only going to get better. I soon join Leo in sleep, smiling as I will soon be married to My Handsome Turtle.

**Holy crap they're engaged! AHHHH! Tell me what you all think about this chapter because I really want to know, so as always you're my judges. So here is what will happen, I am going to Las Vegas next week for a vacation with my family and I am super excited to go and actually do stuff there since I'm legal. Also, I start school the week after I come back from Vegas. When exactly will I update? I have no idea, but I'll try my best to have something up soon. Thank you all for your support, favoring, following, and patience for this story. I really appreciate it. Please R&amp;R, PM, and all that great stuff. Until next time :).**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello hello hello! It feels so great to be back and writing again! I apologize for being M.I.A. for a while, but with my semester at school I just didn't have the time to get another chapter for this story in. However, now that the semester is over I will have plenty of time to write more chapters for you all and start on new stories/chapters as well. I do apologize if my writing is not up to par, but I think I did okay with this chapter so as always I do not own TMNT, only my OCs. Please enjoy:)!**

Chapter 8: Planning Ahead

Verena's P.O.V.:

Last night was one of the best nights of my entire life, and I still cannot believe Leo proposed to me. It was like a fantastic dream that I thought would never come true so soon, but looking back at it all… it makes my heart melt. To think I will become Leo's wife. Oh my Gods! I'm going to be his wife! I'm so happy that I can scream! Then again… I am too tired to do any of that right now as I sink deeper in the bed, and of course on Leo. I picture everything from yesterday and snuggle my head into his chest and take a deep breath, smelling his masculine scent that makes me relax and smile. The sound of his heart thumping in his chest is music to my ears, like a mother singing her child a lullaby, so soothing and gentle to hear every single day. All of the little things I love about My Handsome Turtle are only going to get and better from this point on. Our lives will forever be changed, and that includes our families.

As I begin to wake up I feel Leo's arm stroking my back in a loving way, trying to be delicate with me. I lift my head up and see him open his eyes, those beautiful brown eyes focusing on mine. He smiles and wraps his arms tighter around my body as I rub his chest with my palms, waking him up even more. I see Leo's hand sneak up and caress my cheek and I snuggle into his warm palm. Gods, how I love waking up like this.

"Good morning, Beautiful." Leo said in a whisper and gives me a deep kiss on my cheek.

"Good morning, My Handsome Turtle." I said and caress his cheek.

"Did you sleep well?"

I nod and peck his lips, "I did actually. Last night was the best night of sleep I have ever had."

Leo chuckles, "I wonder why?"

"Because I was dreaming about our wedding day. I wish you could have seen it Leo, all of the decorations, the flowers, our families and friends, and the ceremony itself." I sigh happily just thinking about it, "It was beautiful."

"From what you just said I'm pretty sure our wedding is going to be incredible. Especially since now we need to start planning everything down to the last detail, and I want to give you the wedding you deserve."

"…Leo. Our wedding will be perfect, trust me. You have nothing to worry about." I said as my left hand slides down to his chest.

He stares at the engagement ring and smiles, "I know, Verena. It's just that-"

"You don't have to explain, Leo, if you do not want to. I know how you are, and I know that you're a perfectionist. Just know that no matter what the outcome is I will still marry you."

"Same here." Leo said and pecks my lips, "I just have one question."

"What's that?"

"How are we going to tell both of our families?" He asks and it got me thinking the same thing.

"Hmmm… I'm not sure. Do you have any ideas?" I ask him as we sit up in bed.

Leo thinks for a minute and has an idea, "I think I know a way to do this. If we can just get my brothers into Master Splinter's room and contact your family then maybe we can tell them all at once."

"Oh Leo, that's brilliant!" I tell him and peck his lips several times.

"Thanks. Come on, let's call everyone right now." He said and we leave his room.

As we make our way to Master Splinter's room we can see the guys are already awake and sitting in the kitchen as Mikey cooks breakfast. What we didn't realize is the girls are also here, but then we figured that the guys either invited them or they slept over in my room last night. When we make it to sensei's room Leo has me wait outside as he tells his father what's going on, without giving our big surprise away. A few minutes later Master Splinter walks out of his room to grab the others as I step inside and contact my family with the communicator. I suddenly begin to feel so excited and nervous all at once as I wonder what everyone's reaction is going to be like, especially our parents. Leo comes up to me and holds my hand reassuring me that it will all be fine, and I know deep down inside he's right.

Soon everyone steps inside the room right as my family pops up on the communicator. Leo and I smile at each other and I hide my hand so no one will see the ring.

"Morning guys!" Mikey said in a very cheerful tone.

"Good morning everyone." I said and face my parents, "Hi Mother and Father."

"Hello Pup!" My father waves and looks at everyone else, "And a very good morning to you all."

"It is good to see you as well, Your Majesties." Sensei said and we all bow to my family.

"So what did you guys call us in here for?" Mikey asks and it also sparked everyone's attention.

"Well believe it or not, Verena and I have something to tell you." Leo said.

"Um should we give you all some privacy?" Sasha asks as the girls don't know what to do.

I shake my head and smile, "Oh no! You don't have to leave. All three of you are like family to me, so please stay and trust me when I say you do not want to miss this."

They stare at each other and nod in agreement, staying put in their spots.

"Alright, Sister, mind telling us what is going on now? You and Leonardo are acting strange." Liza said crossing her arms over her chest.

Leo smiles at me and nods, "Go ahead. Tell them."

I slowly pull out my left hand, "I-I'm not sure how to say this, but I think it's better to just show you." I extend my left hand out showing everyone the ring, "Look at what Leo gave me."

The only sound we heard were gasps coming out of all their mouths.

"No way." Cheryl said.

"Is that what I think it is?" Sasha asks.

"Did Leo do what I think he did?" Layla asks too.

Instantly my smile grows and I feel tears start to well up in my eyes.

"For the love of the Gods, Verena, please tell us he did?" Mother asks almost on the verge of tears.

I nod and the tears stream down, "… Yes he did. Leo proposed to me last night… and I said yes!"

"AH!" The girls scream along with my mother and sister.

"So are you guys?" Donnie asks in shock.

"Yes. We're engaged!" Leo shouts in excitement.

Then the guys started to cheer and hugged Leo and I into a bone crushing hug making us laugh. Right after them the girls charged at us ad hug just like the guys did.

Layla takes my hands and we jump up and down in a circle, "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!"

"Way to go Bro! We told you she'd say yes." Raph said giving Leo a brotherly hug.

"Thanks Raph." Leo said.

I look at the communicator and see my family cheer for us and clap, "Pup you have no idea how happy we are for the both of you." Father said and looks at Leo, "We are so proud of you, Leonardo, for proposing to our daughter."

"And thank you for letting us know as well." Mother said wiping away the tears.

"Of course, Mrs. Ishtar." Leo said and bows.

"Wait a minute! You knew too?" I ask my parents and they nod, making me surprised, "But how?"

"You see, Pup, Leonardo asked us for our permission to propose to you and we said yes." Father answered.

"And then Mother and Father told us." Liza said and she also wipes away her tears, "We were just waiting to hear from you two."

I turn to Leo and hug him, "I cannot believe it."

"And yet you should, Verena." Master Splinter said and places his hands on our shoulders smiling, "I could not be any happier for you two. We as your family are so proud of the joyous news and I pray that you both will be happy together as you take the next step in the new chapter in your lives."

"Thank you Master Splinter." Leo and I said and we hug him.

"So when will the wedding be?" Grandfather asks us.

"Well… we haven't gotten that far yet, but we'll figure it out soon and tell you all." Leo said and I nod.

"Very well. Please, let us know if we can help out with anything you need for the wedding." Mother said.

"We will, Mother. Thank you." I said.

"Come on guys! Let's celebrate!" Mikey said as he turns to head back to the kitchen to cook.

Within a few moments everyone leaves Master Splinter's room, saying bye to my family and starting to prepare a giant breakfast. Only Leo and I were left with my parents, but then my parents wanted to speak to me alone about something important. Leo of course was fine with it and said his good-byes and left to join the others.

"Is there something wrong?" I ask my parents as I start to worry.

"Of course not, Sweetheart, but we do need to discuss about your marriage to Leonardo." Mother said and I give my family my full attention. "Do you recall when your sister married Archimedes?"

I nod, "… Yes?"

"And do you remember his ceremony before he was allowed to marry her?" Grandfather asks.

I nod again and I realize what they were getting at, "I do. Leo has to perform the ceremony too, doesn't he?"

Father nods, "Yes he does. Verena, you know our custom for when a commoner marries into royalty. They will need to be blessed and crowned in a ceremony in order to have the given right to marry royal blood. Now since Leonardo is a warrior it should be no problem for him to be crowned into a higher rank, and once the ceremony is completed he shall be the new prince of Kennistar."

"_I cannot believe I forgot about the crowning ceremony."_ I mentally kick myself for forgetting something as big as this, and it only made me worry more, "But Father Leo has lived his whole life in secrecy, hiding away from the rest of the world in fear of rejection, and now he will be expected to take on the big role of being the prince?"

"I understand what he has been through, Pup, but he must soon realize that this is expected of him when he marries you. The whole kingdom will want to see their prince as well, which might make it harder for him to adjust to along with his family. This is what Archimedes went through when he married Liza, if there is anyone that knows a lot about this matter it is him." Father said and steps to the side in order for Archimedes to look at me.

"Archimedes, how were you able to handle all of this?" I ask him.

He takes a deep breath, "I will be honest, it was somewhat nerve wracking when I first heard this information, and my biggest fear at the time was failing my duties as not only your sister's husband but as the prince. However," Archimedes holds Liza's hand and smiles, "after I finally understood it I realized that I had nothing to fear as long as I knew my love for Liza would overcome anything that I faced, and she has been my biggest supporter since the beginning. I can guarantee you that Leonardo has nothing to be afraid of, and knowing him I am sure he will accept it."

I sigh, "I hope you're right… because I am afraid of telling him and he will suddenly decide not to marry me."

"Do not be afraid, Verena." Liza gives me a sympathetic smile, "There is no chance that Leonardo will do that, he loves you more than anything in the world. I remembered thinking the same thing you are now, and once I told Archimedes I was so wrong. You cannot let these thoughts get in the way of your love for him, remember that."

I soak in my sister's words and nod, "I'll try."

"Tell Leonardo sometime soon, Sweetheart, and let us know what he says." Mother said.

"Of course. Thank you all so much, I am so grateful for your support." I tell them and smile.

"You are very welcome, Pup. We will see you soon." Father said.

"Bye." I wave to them and the transmission goes off.

Dear Gods, I have a lot to tell Leo. I know I shouldn't be afraid of telling him, but I am so terrified that my stomach feels like it's being squeezed. How is he going to take this? More importantly, will he accept it? Gods, this is making my stomach hurt! If I'm going to tell him I have to do it now.

I walk out of Master Splinter's room and pace myself into the kitchen, where I see everyone enjoying their breakfast and laughing at one of Mikey's jokes. As much as I want to be in on the fun I have to take of this first. Leo is taking a sip of his tea and he waves at me as I go to him, freaking out to no end.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I ask him trying my best to sound calm.

He sets the cup down and stands up, "Sure."

I have him follow me towards my room where we can have some privacy, away from everyone. We get there and Leo opens the door, letting me in first and him right behind me closing the door. I take a seat at the foot of the bed, staring down at my hands as I start to panic. I feel like I'm about to vomit.

Leo walks over to me, "So, what did you want to talk about?"

I look at him for a moment and stare back down, "… I… I," My voice trembles as it comes out to a whisper.

He kneels right in front of me on his left knee and places his hands on my arms, "Verena, are you okay?"

I shake my head and my breathing becomes shallow.

Leo takes me into his arms as I hold onto him tightly, "What's wrong, Beautiful?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I mumble into his shoulder.

He slightly backs away and has me look at him, "Please, tell me."

I regain some of my composure and let him go, "I was talking to my parents about the wedding, and they brought up something that I completely forgot."

"And what would that be?"

I stare deeply into his eyes and just let it out, "You would have to go through the crowning ceremony, which on my planet is very important when a person like you marries into the royal family. When it is over… you will become the new prince of Kennistar."

Leo tensed up for a moment and just looks in complete shock, "Me? A-A prince?"

"… Yes. Which also means that the whole kingdom will want to see you, the one marrying the princess. In other words, your life over there will be out in the open, forever changed, and no longer in hiding from the world."

He lowers his head and stares at my hands, "I see. Well… then I will get used to it."

My eyes widen as he looks at me, "… Excuse me?"

Leo smiles and holds my hands, "I'll get used to it."

"But-"

"Verena," Leo lifts himself up and sits on the bed next to me still holding my hands, "I knew what I was getting myself into when I proposed to you. When I told Master Splinter, he told me about the crowning ceremony and how important it is before I marry you. I'll admit it, I was nervous only because someone like me is going to be a prince. Than after a while I came to the conclusion that it won't be as bad as I thought it will be, and if this ceremony is the only way I get to marry you then I will be honored to do it."

"Really? You're not just saying that?" I ask as my heart races.

"I'm serious. If I have to give up my privacy on your planet and let people see me then so be it. Besides, it's a small price to pay." He chuckles and kisses my cheek.

I throw myself into his arms and let some tears flow feeling so relieved, "You have no idea how happy I am. I was so terrified to tell you because I thought if you knew then you wouldn't want to marry me anymore."

Leo lifts my head up and smiles at me, "You never have to be afraid of telling me anything, Verena. I would never, ever leave you alone no matter what. You're my everything, my soulmate, my one and only love that I want to spend the rest of my life with. So what if I have to sacrifice part of my life, all that matters is that I marry you and I love you the rest of my days. I will do whatever it takes to make you mine because I love you more than life itself."

"And I love you, Leo. I will love you until the end of time." I kiss his lips for a few moments and pull away.

"Do you feel better?"

"Much better."

"Good." Leo pecks my lips and has me stand up with him, "Come on, we're missing all the fun."

I nod, "Alright."

With the situation finally over and done with, Leo and I leave my room and join the others in the kitchen. The entire time I held Leo's hand as we were all laughing and smiling, loving our quality time together as one big happy family. Through it all, Leo helped me see that love is really stronger than anything that can overcome any and all boundaries thrown in the way. Now my fiancé and I can finally begin to plan out our wedding, and I have a feeling it will all be magical.

Several Hours Later…

Cheryl's P.O.V.:

Man, I still can't believe Verena got engaged. Don't get me wrong I am super happy for her and Leo, but… it's just so shocking! My mind is blown away as it is for everyone else, but lucky for Romeo and Juliet they have an overwhelming amount of support from both their families and friends. Not every couple is blessed enough to have a family that would like the new son-in-law because he's completely different, and in the end that guy would be long gone. Fortunately the Ishtar family loves Leo so he's all clear. I know he will make a fantastic husband for Verena, after all they deserve each other. The only thing I can't wait for now is the wedding, and it's going to be one hell of a party.

A little bit after our celebration the girls and I had to leave so we could go to classes and open the shop. Right as the girls were walking from school to their apartment they got a call from Mikey asking if they had any tools for Don to borrow for their vehicle, so that's when they decided to call me. I, of course, said yes and offered to bring my tool box myself on my motorcycle so Sasha and Layla wouldn't have to wait for me; which is where they are now. I grab my tool box and hook it on the seat of my bike, put on my helmet, and zip up my red leather jacket before hopping on. My motorcycle is hands down the best ride to own; it's fast, stylish, and it gives me such a rush. I start the engine and hear my baby purr like a kitten and take off.

I already let Verena know that I'll be there shortly because if anyone has seen the way I ride I am very fast, and don't worry I'm a safe driver. It's funny when I have Layla or Sasha on here and they get scared from the speed, and I can't help myself and laugh. Who gets freaked out by a motorcycle? Not me. I stop at one of the lights and this guy who looks like a grease monkey lowers his shades and whistles at me.

"Hey baby! Wanna go for a ride on this bad boy?" He asks with a big grin on his face.

"_Pig."_ I shake my head and roll my eyes, thinking how disgusting this guy is.

"Aw come on, baby. Don't be like that. I don't bite, much." He laughs at the last comment probably feeling like the world's best man.

I gaze down at one of the tires of his car and notice it's running low on air, and I come up with the only way to shut his trap. While he's distracted I use my earth-bending to create a spear under the tire so when he drives it'll go flat as a pancake. Normally I wouldn't be this cruel, but this greaser is being a total asshole and he needs to be taught a lesson. The rest of the time hearing his stupid comments I kept on praying for the light to change, wanting to get away from here and to the Lair. For the Gods sake, come on!

"So whaddya say, baby? You, me, and my sweet ride?" He asks one more time.

The light changes and I look at him, "Not in a million years." I said and speed off.

Before I make a turn at the corner I hear the moron's tire pop and he yells at me to the top of his lungs. It made me grin knowing he got what he deserved. The nerve of the horrid guy trying to make a move on me like I was some easy chick you pick up at a club. I will not be insulted like that from any man. There are enough pigs in the world as it is.

Another five minutes later I make it to the back entrance of the Lair where the garage is located, and all I'm doing is waiting at the door on my bike. Suddenly the door opens and I zoom right on in through the tunnel, and hit the brakes right as I see Verena, Don, and Raph standing in the middle.

"Cuttin' it a little close, aren't you Soviano?" Raph asks as I turn off the engine.

"Not even, Red." I take off my helmet and whip my hair back into place, "In fact I'm just right."

Verena shakes her head, "Leave it to you to always make a grand entrance, Cheryl."

"I know." I said and get off my bike as I grab the tool box, "Here are my tools as requested."

"Thanks a lot, Cheryl. For some odd reason my tools went missing." Don said as he takes the box.

"It's no problem at all, Don. I am just thankful my cousin didn't take it for his garage." I tell him.

"Garage?" Raph had no idea what I was talking about.

Verena chimes in, "Her older cousin is a mechanic and he has his own garage. I believe he's in Brooklyn, right Cheryl?"

I nod, "That's right. He even taught me around the garage and his tools when I was thirteen, so every now and then I help him out."

"That explains the bike." Raph said as he points at my motorcycle.

"Yeah. It's been good to me for a while now, and I could never think about letting it go. No matter what kind of problem it has I fix it, and I do not let anyone touch it." I said.

"Someone's overprotective." Raph says teasing me.

"Hey. You would be too if it was your bike." I tell him with a slight grin.

"Good point, but only me or Don is allowed to touch the Shell Cycle." He said, sparking my interest.

"Oh! So you do have a bike, which means you know exactly what I'm talking about." I said as I raise my eyebrow.

"Yeah, I do." He says as he grins.

I peak over to Don and have an idea, "Don, would you mind if I take a look at your Battle Shell?"

"I don't mind, Cheryl, but are you sure you want to try and repair it?" Don asks.

"Why not? You trust me, right?" I ask and he nods, "Then you have nothing to worry about." I take the tool box and set it on the table.

"You know I can help ya too if you want, Soviano." Raph said and walks to me as I open the box.

At first I'm a tad surprised, but push it aside, "Sure."

"Well if you two need help just call me. I'll be in my lab." Don said and he and Verena walk out.

Raph's P.O.V.:

"Looks like it's just you and me now, Red." Cheryl said and walks to her bike, "Would you be so kind to open the hood for me?"

"Okay." I tell her.

I walk over to the Battle Shell and open the hood like she asked me to do. Lookin' back to Cheryl I see her take off her leather jacket and hang it on her bike, revealin' her killer figure. She's wearing this black tube top with leather pants and black boots, makin' Cheryl look like a model. I couldn't help myself as I kept starrin' at her, thinkin' how hot she looks. My face even started to feel warm as she walked to me, her hips swinging with each step she took as if she's on the runway. I finally snap out of it when Cheryl gets close enough and try to calm down. Why did I feel like that all of a sudden?

"Alright. Let's see what we're dealing with here, shall we?" She said rubbing her hands together.

"Fine with me." I said and watch her lean over to look inside.

The whole time Cheryl's peakin' in the Battle Shell I can't help but stare at her backside, and no I don't mean her butt. I only looked at it for a second, and all I can say is this… the leather makes it appear rounder and bigger. Wow, I sound like a giant pervert. It's when I scan my eyes up I notice something pink on her back, slightly showing as she mover around here and there. I'm guessing it's some kind of tattoo. Funny thing actually, I always had a thing for girls with tattoos. It makes them look attractive.

"_Will you getta grip?!"_ I mentally pound myself as I'm practically droolin' over Cheryl.

Cheryl peaks over her shoulder at me while leanin' against the Battle Shell, "Good news, I found out what the problem is."

"Okay, so what's the damage?"

"The battery is fried to a crisp, and," Cheryl digs around and pulls out a fork, "I found this wedged in."

I shake my head and roll my eyes, "Must've been Mikey trying ta pull a prank."

Cheryl laughs softly, "Well lucky for you guys I can repair it, however, it might take me a couple of days before your car would be running."

"Brainiac isn't going to be happy about that." I tell her and think about Don beatin' up Mikey, "What's the charge?"

"Oh don't worry about it, Red. This one's on the house." She said and hops down dustin' her hands, "I'll take the battery with me and return it back in a couple of days."

"Cool. I'll let Don know so that way he won't have a heart attack, and I can help you too if you need any."

She thinks about it for a moment and nods, "Yeah, that sounds like fun. Want to say around eight tomorrow night after I close the shop?"

"That's good with me." I said and smile at her.

Cheryl smiles back, Great. Now, let's get this bad boy out."

The both of us spend our time in the garage taking the battery out and cleanin' it for repair tomorrow. In all honesty, I kinda can't wait ta spend the next couple of night with Cheryl.

Mikey's P.O.V.:

It's been great having the girls here with us, and even after hearing about Leo and Verena getting married. My bros and I even knew she would say yes, I mean she loves Leo to pieces. If everyone sees how much time they spend together they would think the same think. To be honest, I can't wait to have V as my sister! She's the best, and so perfect for our family and Leo. This family is only going to get bigger and better. I wonder if we'll get to help out with the wedding like we did for April and Casey?

Anyway, getting back to the girls I'm so happy to be spending more time with Layla. Weird thing is that I haven't seen her for the past hour and a half. Where is she? I look all around the Lair and can't find her anywhere, not even in the dojo with Master Splinter. I'm about to check upstairs until I start to hear a noise coming from Verena's room, and it sounds like someone's crying. When I press my ear against the door I can listen more clearly and the noise is very feminine, but who is it? Letting my curiosity get the best of me I open the door and I see Layla at the foot of the bed, crying into her hands. I close the door and go over to her, sitting on the bed next to her and placing my hand on her shoulder having her look at me with a tear stained face and puffy eyes.

"Mikey?" Layla wipes her tears away and takes deep breaths, "W-What are you doing in here?"

"I was looking for you to see if you wanted to play a game." I said and wrap my arm around her shoulders, "Why are you crying?"

Layla shakes her head quickly, "Nothing. I'm fine."

"No, don't do that. Tell me, please." I tell her while trying not to scare her.

She shuts her eyes trying to fight back more tears, "Okay."

Her hands reach to a chain around her neck and she takes it off and shows me a pair of dog tags. Layla stares at them for a moment and gives me the dog tags so I can see.

"Raiden Kealoha." I read the name and face her, "Who's Raiden?"

"… My brother." She said as she chokes on tears and I hold her closer to me, "Raiden was my big brother. We were always attached to the hip as kids growing up in Sydney, always outside on wild adventures, and playing games with our parents. He was my best friend. When he turned eighteen Raiden enlisted into the army, and I was happy for him even though it meant he had to be away from home. Then a year later…" Layla pauses as the tears escape her eyes, and her body shakes, "we had a shoulder visit us as we were having dinner, and he gives me my brother's dog tags. The soldier told us that my brother was killed in action by enemy soldiers, and there were no traces of them when they found my brother. We were so devastated, confused, and very sad. I was ten years old at the time when Raiden died… it was so much to take in… and it still is to this day."

Before Layla can say anything else I pull her in for a hug and give her all of the comfort and care she needs. I had no idea she was dealing with all of this, and after hearing her story it literally breaks my heart to pieces. That's a lot to put on a kid with a strong family like hers, to lose a part of that… it just kills me. I can't even imagine what it would be like if I lost one of my brothers, actually I never want to imagine that. No one should have to go through that, especially Layla. I swear on my life I'll do everything I can to make her happy because I care for her so much.

"I'm so sorry, Layla." It's all I can say at the moment as she cleans her face.

"Thank you, Mikey. You are just so amazing, do you know that?"

"I am?"

She nods and slightly smiles, "Yes. You always know how to cheer me up on my worse days, and I'm so grateful that you are in my life." Layla leans forward and kisses my cheek.

I blush madly, "It's no problem, Layla. I would do anything for you, you know?"

"Yes I do." She said as a single tear rolls down her face.

I place my hand on her cheek and wipe away the escaped tear, feeling her smooth skin against my thumb that's like touching silk. Even with her stained face she's still so beautiful. Layla's eyes sparkle and gaze into mine, showing a slight change in her appearance that makes my heart race. Her hand slowly slides up my arm, my neck, and then reaches its destination to my cheek as her palm caresses my skin. Our other hands find each other and we hold them together in a firm squeeze. Within the silence and dim lit room Layla and I begin to lean in closer almost like we're about to-oh shell! I think we are going to kiss! I have been dreaming about this moment for the past few days, but… as much as I really want to I just can't. She has so many emotions running through her mind and I can't take advantage of Layla when she's like this. So as fast this started out is how fast it ended as I stop halfway.

Layla opens her eyes and sees the expression on my face, finally taking the hint and backs off as she blushes tomato red. I feel like she knows what I'm trying not to do, and that's a good thing. I want to kiss her, love her, but I want both of us to do this when she's better and out of her funk. Maybe when this is all over I'll ask her out on a date and really go all out because she deserves it.

She clears her throat and giggles, "So, did you still want to play a game?"

"Yeah. Are you ready to get creamed by the all-time videogame champ?" I ask making her smirk.

"I was born ready," She said and we walk out of the room, "and if anyone's going to get creamed it's you, Mikey."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, really."

"You are so on!"

"Bring it!"

The two of us laugh and we get ready for the biggest Halo match known to mankind. This is going to be fun!

Sasha's P.O.V.:

I am waiting inside the lab reading some of the notes Don gave me for his latest project. After skimming through these observations for the past ten minutes I can honestly say that the device is coming along as planned. If he can keep having the same results like now, I say that the invention will be fully operational soon. Don really outdid himself this time.

During the peace and quiet Chief has been lying down on the floor and taking a nap, being such a good boy. My dog certainly has his bad days, but most of the time he is so amazing and disciplined. For instance, like the day he nearly made me fall as I was attempting to put on his leash and then Don ends up catching me in his arms. Those warm, protective, masculine arms… Gods I have it bad. That day has sort of been on my mind and when I talked it over with the girls yesterday it made me think that perhaps I do have these feelings for Don more than I want to admit. However, just as I told the girls I am going to take things slow and see how it all goes from this point on. It is just as the saying goes, good things come to those who wait.

The lab door opens and I see Don walking in, "Hi Sasha. Sorry I took so long, I was talking to Raph and Cheryl about the repairs for the battery."

"Don't apologize, Don. I understand, and besides I was reading over your notes to pass the time." I said as I fix my reading glasses, and yes I have reading glasses.

Don's eyes widen as he stares at me, "I didn't know you wear glasses."

I nod and smile feeling slightly shy, "Yes. I, um, wear them when I read. Do you think I look funny in them on?"

He shakes his head, "Not even. Actually, you look kind of cute in glasses."

His compliment causes me to blush, "Thank you."

I take off my glasses and stare at them for a moment, my mind going down memory lane of my childhood. For the record, I have always worn reading glasses since I was eight years old. That's kind of a big deal for a child. I was bullied a lot as a child for my glasses up into high school, and it was only because of my glasses… everyone picked on me. I never really understood why they would bully me for my glasses, and to tell the truth I really do not care. Maybe when I was younger, but not anymore because I choose not to dwell so much on the negative past and to push forward into a greater future. It is what my parents have always taught me and I will always stick by this.

I look back up to Do and want to ask him something that has been on my mind, "Don," He makes a humming sound as he waits for my question, "what color are your eyes?"

Don is taken back by my question, but I could not help myself as his eyes always look white with his bandana on and me being so curious I just have to know. He steps a couple of steps away like he's about to leave, and I instantly think I offended him. I am about to take my question back until I see Don reaching for the knot in his bandana and unties it, letting the purple fabric slide down onto his hand and reveal to me a beautiful pair of chocolate brown eyes. It is strange to see him without his bandana on, and yet somehow it is very pleasant… and attractive. He steps closer to me, places his hands on the arm rests of the chair I am on, and leans in to my space surrounding me in his warmth. We gaze into each other's eyes and all of the feelings I have been trying to hide are resurfacing, making my heart race, and my palms sweat.

"They're beautiful." I said as I try to calm down.

"Thanks," Don said and leans in closer until our faces are a few centimeters apart, "but they are not as beautiful as yours." Slowly he leans back and ties his bandana on.

Right as I am about to thank him I see Chief stroll by us and stops next to Don, sitting straight and wagging his tail. Someone's happy after their nap.

"Hey Chief." Don said as he pats my dog on the head, "He really like coming here, huh?"

"Yes he does."

"So, what do you think about the invention after reading the notes?"

"In my honest opinion, I think that it is coming along perfectly. It seems you have everything in order."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't have been able to do some of the tinkering without you." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

I giggle as Chief rubs his head against my hand, "Of course you could have, Don. You are very intelligent."

"I have to be especially when my family lives in a sewer in New York. You can never be too careful."

"That is true. Now then, what else can we work on?" I ask him in regards to his project.

"I'm glad you asked."

He takes my hand as we walk over to the lab table, ready to do another test run for more notes. It maybe overdoing it, but if Don wants to make the device perfect then I am willing to follow his lead every step of the way.

The Beach…

Leo's P.O.V.:

"Okay, do you see it yet?" I ask Verena as we look up at the sky.

"Hmmm, no I don't see it." She said as she has a hard time searching for what I'm showing her.

I point up to the stars and show her where I want her to look, "See the three stars in a line where I'm pointing? It should be more to the left."

Her eyes scan the sky and it looks like she sees it, "Wait, you meant those three stars in a curve?"

"That's it. All those stars make up Orion's belt." I tell her and I see her eyes just sparkle.

"Incredible. I can actually see Orion now." She said and smiles.

Verena and I have been at the beach for about an hour wanting to get some privacy away from the Lair to discuss the wedding. We have already taken care of all the details for the crowning ceremony, thank God because I really wanted that out of the way. It's actually not as nerve wracking as it seems, and to me it's almost like getting blessed into a church. I am so excited for it that I would have the ceremony right now if we could. The rest of the details are what we need to talk about so we can tell our families what's going on for the wedding. A moment later we sit up and I hold Verena close to me by the waist, smelling her floral perfume and making me breathe deeper against her.

"Alright, Leo, what should we start off with first?" Verena asks as she nuzzles her nose against my cheek.

"Well, how about the date?" I said and kiss her cheek.

"Okay." Verena pulls up a virtual calendar on her wrist link, "The question is what time of the year we should have the wedding."

I look at the calendar for a few minutes and immediately have a suggestion, "Why not have a spring wedding? The flowers will be in full bloom, the weather's perfect, and think it'll be a beautiful ceremony for our families to enjoy."

"Leo, that's a fantastic idea! Spring wedding it is." Verena pulls up the spring months and points to a date in April, "Would you like to have it on the eighteenth? Or did you have another date in mind?"

"No, I think the date is perfect. It'll be during the season and not to mention all of our loved ones will be free when it comes." I agree with her.

"Great, the date's done. Now, where should we have it? I am completely open to anything you have in mind, Leo."

"Well, there is one place," I start off and then shake my head, "nah! I don't think you'll like it."

"Oh come on, Leo, tell me what it is. Please?" Verena begs as she flutters her eyes at me.

I laugh and squeeze her, "Okay! Okay! I'll tell you, but you have to promise me you won't laugh." I see her cross her heart and I take a deep breath, "I was thinking about having it in Japan." I look at her and I see she wants me to tell her more, "I mean you've always said that you wanted to see Japan, and I think the wedding will be a great way to show you the country."

My heart is pounding in my chest as I'm kind of nervous about hearing her answer. I have always wanted to have a wedding in Japan because I love it so much, but if Verena doesn't agree to it then we will pick somewhere else. All that matters to me is Verena being happy and having the wedding of her dreams.

"Leo," Verena smiles and turns around to face me caressing my cheek, "I think that is a wonderful idea."

I stare at her in shock, "You do?"

She nods, "And if you want we can have our honeymoon there too."

"That sounds great!" I peck her lips and hug her, "I'm so glad we got this sorted out."

"Me too." Verena suddenly pushes me down on the blanket and straddles over my waist, leaning down to my face, "I love you, Leo."

I grasp her waist in my hands and smile, "I love you too, Verena."

With very little patience we have left to contain ourselves Verena rams her lips to mine and kisses me. Her hands roam around my chest and plastron in a seductive manner as I massage her waist, feeling her curves in my hands. I'm about to sit up until Verena pushes me harder on the blanket, pulling her lips away and grinning down at me as I slide my hand behind her head. I take in a deep breath and smell something new coming from Verena, the sweet scent tells me she's aroused. It is almost intoxicating as I lose control and pull her back down in a passionate kiss; the sweet fragrance causing me to hunger for her even more.

I feel her lick my lips and I open my mouth to accept her tongue, caressing it and rubbing it with my own as I moan lowly in pleasure. Verena slides her hands up to my shoulders and grips them gently, and I can feel her ring on my skin as I smile in the kiss. It makes my heart pound for her. My hand strokes her head as I feel her silky hair between my fingers making her giggle on my lips, knowing how much she's loving this. Every time I take in a deep breath I grow mad with desire as her arousal gets stronger by the minute, and all I really want to do is keep giving her all of the love and passion I can give as she does the same.

Verena parts her lips away from mine and kisses my neck, being so delicate along my skin until I feel her touch my pulse and begin to suck on it roughly. I moan deeper as I push her head closer to my pulse, loving her mouth touching me there with so much passion. She kisses down my chest and then on my plastron as I catch my breath in my throat, silencing all the noise as I am about to lose it from her teasing. I think it's time to change things up. When she kisses back up to me I take my chance and sit up on the blanket as Verena wraps her arms around my neck, bringing me even closer to her as I rapidly kiss her lips. My hands skim up her body and I cup her breast in one hand and hold her back in the other, and she pulls away letting out a passionate cry. With her distracted I flip us over to having me on top of her, settling my body down in between Verena's legs as I feel her warmth radiate on me.

I press my lips back to hers into a deep kiss as my other hand cups her other breast, digging my palms into her soft mounds as I hear her moan as if she's screaming. My lips leave hers and travel down her neck, between her breasts, and finally reaching to her stomach as I deeply kiss that region as my hands caress her sides in a loving embrace. Verena throws a hand above her head and the other grasps the back of my head tightly, her moans literally almost reaching to the top of her lungs. The warmth in between her legs feels amazing on my plastron as I just want to take her now to the ends of the Earth and show and pour all of my love into her. Then I realized I can't do any of that as I want to respect what we want to have on our wedding night. As much as I really want to make love to Verena right here and now I have to stop before there's no turning back. I move back up and give her one more kiss on her lips and stop.

Our breathing is deep and shallow as we relax on the blanket, hearing the ocean hit the shore, feeling the cool breeze brush against us, and seeing the dark night sky watch over us. Verena looks up at me and hugs me around my neck as she realizes what almost happened, laughing sweetly in my ear as I hold her. This has been a very good day for us.

"… My Gods. I can't believe we almost…" Verena stops to catch her breath as we sit up.

"Yeah I know, but at least we didn't continue on. Can you imagine what would've happened if we didn't stop." I said and smile at her.

"I can, and I would rather imagine it for our wedding night." Verena said in a seductive tone.

"So would I." I said, peck her cheek, and look at the tide coming in, "Let's get going."

She smiles and pecks my lips, "Alright."

We gather up our things and head back to the Lair, enjoying the peaceful night together. That's twice now Verena and I were so close to making love without thinking about our wedding, and I have no idea how we are going to keep it together before the day comes. It will be eight months from today, and I only wish it would come sooner because I cannot wait to marry Verena. To make her my beautiful bride, to love her, and to spend the rest of my life with her as husband and wife.

**Whew! That was a long chapter! So, what do you all think about this chapter? I know I've been away for a while so as always you are my judges. Like I said before since I am on break until February I will definitely be spending more time on writing more stuff, so don't worry I'm not going anywhere.**

**A few things before I go:**

**I am being so indecisive on which couple should fall in love first, well it's mostly between Don/Sasha and Mikey/Layla. So, from reading the story so far I want to know which couple should be first. Don/Sasha or Mikey/Layla? Let me know in your Review or PM me:).**

**You know those fanfics where it's a giant questionnaire to any or all the characters? Well I was thinking of doing that for my Ninja Turtle OCs and also adding the ones from my Call of Duty and Rio fanfics. Would that interest any of you or do you think it's a giant waste of time? Also let me know in your Review or a PM:).**

**Sonic Girl, if you're reading this I love the suggestion you left me in your review and I am thinking of using it for a later chapter (and the credit will definitely go to you). Also WOLFJADE, thanks for the advice too on doing one chapter at a time; it'll really come in handy for me.**

**Okay I think I got everything out of the way for right now. Please R&amp;R, PM, and thank you all for your patience. Until next time:)! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello hello hello! Welcome back to another (hopefully) exciting chapter of Turtles and Benders. In case some of you didn't know I have decided to write a new story about the Super Turtles and my OC since there aren't that many; I think it'll be fun since I love superheroes. Be sure to check it out:). So with this chapter I have chosen to not really have Leo and Verena be in it, and really let the other characters have their time in the spotlight so I hope you will like it. Having said that, I give you all the next chapter. I do not own TMNT, only my OCs. Enjoy:)!**

Chapter 9: Dates

Layla's P.O.V.:

*BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE-*

I shut off my alarm and wake up feeling like I just got hit by ten trucks. My head is pounding, my eyes feel puffy, and I'm so drained like I need a few more hours of sleep. Unfortunately I can't do that… oh well, it could be worse, right? I mean if I was able to drink alcohol I would probably wake up with a hangover instead of how I am now. And I'll take tired and drained over puking in a toilet any day. Now that I'm a little bit more awake I get out of bed to start the day as I know it's going to be a long one for today is my brother's anniversary. The most tear wrenching day of the whole year besides his birthday. At least this year I stocked up on tissues. Trust me, we go through a lot of Kleenex in this family.

As I'm wiping my face off with a towel from the water I hear my phone buzz on my nightstand signaling I got a text message. I walk out of the bathroom and go to my phone, seeing that Mikey sent me the message. Mikey… who I almost kissed last night. I can't believe I did that! Who the heck does that first of all? Second, how does Mikey feel? I honestly feel terrible for leading him on like that after he took the time to comfort me in my time of need. Yet… he tried to kiss me too. Does that mean something? Are we really getting that close? Gods, why am I even questioning this right now when I haven't even read his message he sent like two minutes ago? Okay, I'm going to push it aside at the moment and focus on what really matters. So I open my phone and read the text.

_**Hey Layla,**_

_**I know today is a hard day for you and your family, but I just had to text you. I feel bad that you have to go through this with so much pain and guilt, no one should have to be in the spot you're in. I want you to know that despite everything I'll always be here for you if you need a shoulder to cry on, and support you with anything you decide to do. You are a sweet, fun, beautiful girl to be around and talk to every time I see you. Don't ever change ;). I mean who else am I going to play games with?**_

I can't help but giggle at that part as I keep reading.

_**Seriously though, when you're feeling better I'll do something special for you like maybe make you dinner, take you out somewhere, you know stuff like that. I promise that I will do the best I can to make you happy and smiling, I like it when you smile. Until then, stay strong and I'll see you soon :).**_

_**Love, **_

_**Mikey**_

"Oh, Mikey…" I feel a tear roll down my cheek as I place a hand on my heart, feeling so speechless.

No one has ever made me feel this way before since Raiden died. This is the kindest gesture that Mikey has done for me that I am so overwhelmed with a joy that I've never felt before, until I met him. I'm guessing this is what love feels like… and it is amazing. Wow, I am in love. Wait I'll say it again, in love! Me! Oh Gods, I'm in love! I laugh remember all the times Raiden would tease me when he caught me hanging out with boys, teasing me like any older brother would do to their baby sister and I can just hear him now. Raiden is definitely watching over me, and deep down inside I know he approves of Mikey. I stare at the message for a moment and reply to the text before I begin getting ready.

_**Hi Mikey,**_

_**Thank you so much for the text :). You literally made my day better from your sweet words and being there for me. I can't even begin to tell you how grateful I am to have someone as loving and caring as you in my life, and I can't imagine it now without you in it. Don't ever change either, Mister ;). And never fear, you won't lose your video game partner, I promise :).**_

_**As for your offer, I would love to hang out with you. It'll be fun :). I will see you soon, Mikey. Take care :).**_

_**Love,**_

_**Layla3**_

Now that that is taken care of I can start to get ready for today and have the apartment prepared for my parents when they get here. For once, I'm actually in a lighter mood instead of being depressed and in pain all because of Mikey. Thank the Gods I have him in my life. I think this is the beginning of something wonderful.

Several Hours Later…

Mikey's P.O.V.:

"Come on, Mikey, try it again." V says as I get up off the floor, for the eighth time in a row.

"Aww, how many times do we have to do this counter?" I ask as I roll my shoulders back.

"Until you get it right. You know Master Splinter thinks you should be quicker with this counter, so we are going to keep doing it until it's done correctly." She said and gets in a fighting stance, "So let's go over it one more time, you charge up to me and do a right uppercut. Then I will grab hold of your right arm with both hands and press my leg behind yours ready to flip you on your shell. Now what do you do?"

I think about it as I picture the move in my head and remember, "I, uh, take hold of your wrist, spin around towards your back, and slam you down on the mat. Right?"

She nods, "Right. Now, put it into action."

I do as she says and charge up to her, throwing an uppercut her way like we talked about, and then she grabs my arm quickly as she prepares to flip me again. This time I see it coming and reach over with my free hand to take hold of her wrist, spin out of her grasp towards her back, and slam her down on the mat in one swift move. Finally! I can't believe I did it. Hopefully now Verena can stop drilling me and give me a break cause I need one after getting my shell whipped for over an hour. It's like I'm training with a female version of Leo. At least she's a little more easy going with me than Leo is when we train, you know being patient if I struggle with something new. Now that it happens all the time, just every now and then from time to time. Verena is fun to train with,

I help her up off the floor, "How'd I do that time?"

"Much better. You really focused on the transition and got behind me quicker than I expected you to, and you definitely have the slam down." Verena points out as she massages her neck, "So, lucky for you we're done."

"Yes!" I cheer as I'm happy that we finished for today. As I'm about to leave I turn back to Verena and want to ask her something, "Hey V, can I talk to you for a minute?"

She looks over her shoulder as she grabs wedding magazines and stands straight, "Of course you can, Mikey. What can I help you with?"

"I, um, I kind of wanted some advice on dealing with this… thing I've got going on with Layla."

"… Okay? And by thing, you mean what exactly?"

"You know, my feelings for her." I make it clearer for her.

"Oh, so that's what this is all about. Here is my question, do you love Layla?" V asks as she walks to me.

I feel my hands sweat and my pulse race, "Well… yeah. Sure I do."

"And you want to tell her already, am I right?"

I nod, "Yeah! I don't know how much longer I can wait, especially since last night we almost…" I stop as I feel too embarrassed to tell Verena.

"Kissed? Mikey, that's nothing to feel ashamed of." She said and I stare at her in shock.

"How the shell do you know about that?" I think my face is red.

Verena laughs, "First off, I'm psychic; and second, Layla told me what happened after Leo and I got back."

"She did?" I ask.

Verena nods and smiles, "Will it make you feel better if I told you she feels the same way as you are right now?"

"Great. I'm such a bone head." I say as I mentally beat myself up.

Her hand goes on my shoulder, "Mikey, you cannot blame yourself for what almost happened last night. These things can't be controlled, and even though it sucks it is the truth. All you can do now is look forward to what is to come from this point on. Trust me, you and Layla are beating yourselves up for nothing. You love her, Mikey, and if you love her like I know you do you'll show her."

"But how? How can I do that without feeling like I'm taking advantage of her?"

"There are plenty of ways to show your love, Mikey. You're talented, you can cook, make her laugh, all kinds of things to win her over. What you need to realize is that you need to stop worrying so much and go with your gut. At least that's what Leo told Donnie this morning and now I'm telling you."

"Wait, Don asked Leo for advice?"

"Yes he did, and you want to know why?" I nod wanting to hear this, "It's because your brother is going to ask Sasha out on a date tonight when he goes over to her place for a movie night."

"Wow."

"If Donnie can do it then so can you, Mikey."

"I guess you're right. Okay, I'll ask Layla when I see her again." I tell Verena feeling better.

"That's the spirit!"

"Thanks, V. I really appreciate it." I give her a tight hug almost dropping her magazines.

"You're welcome, Mikey. Now, if you'll excuse me I have a wedding to plan with my fiancé." Verena says and leaves the dojo.

Having that talk with Verena really helped me pull myself together as I won't have to worry about coming so close to kissing Layla and feeling embarrassed. With it thrown off to the side I can start to plan out our date for when I see her again and ask her out properly like those guys you see on TV. I really have to make it special now that I want to also confess my feelings to Layla like a man, or at least an adult mutant turtle. I wonder if this is how Leo got when he planned his first date last year? Probably. I take my Shell Cell out of my belt and read the text Layla sent me earlier, smiling at her words knowing I helped her feel a little bit better than before. I'm hoping when I see her she'll be back to her joyful self cause she's fun, hyper, energetic, and that's what I love about her.

For now I leave the dojo heading to the bathroom to shower so I won't stink up the Lair. Tonight, I have a date to plan.

Few Hours Later…

Sasha's P.O.V.:

The whole day seems to be flying by as I prepare the apartment for tonight when Don comes over to watch The X-Files with me. Normally I would have Cheryl or Layla here with me, but since they are both occupied with their personal business I decided to call Don because he wasn't busy. To my good fortune he said yes and will be here in two hours. Thank Gods, now Don and I can have a chance to spend some time alone… in my apartment. With no one else around except for me and him. I do not know if I should be excited or really nervous. Maybe it is a mix of both emotions. Oh well, perhaps it will go away when he gets here.

Until then I have another order of business to do and that involves going over to check on Layla and her family. I gather Chief and have him follow me a few doors down to Layla's apartment, bringing her a bouquet of white lilies for the occasion. For as long as I have known Layla I've never once missed the anniversary of her older brother's death, and we have been friends ever since she moved to New York about eleven years ago. The same can be said about Cheryl as well. All three of us are family, we stick together no matter what. Anyway, Chief and I get to her door, ring the bell, and see Layla greet us.

"Sasha!" She pulls me into a big hug as she is happy to see us.

I hug her back, "It is good to see you, Kea." I let her go as she lets me and Chief inside as I see her parents, "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Kealoha."

"My Gods, Sasha Palmer! How are you, Sweetheart?" Mr. Kealoha gets out of his seat and hugs me.

I pat his back as I try to breathe from the bone-crushing hug, "Fine… Sir. C-Can I have… some air… please?"

"What? Oh!" Layla's father realizes I cannot breathe and lets me go, "Sorry about that, Hon."

I smile as I check the lilies, "It is quite alright, Mr. Kealoha. I was just worried about the flowers getting crushed."

"Proteus," Mrs. Kealoha comes up next to me, taking the lilies out of my hand, "will you at least try to be more careful with our guest?"

"Yes, Dear." He said to his wife.

Mrs. Kealoha puts the lilies on the coffee table and hugs me, "It's so nice to see you here, Sasha." Right as she said that my dog walks up and rubs his head on her leg, "And you too, Chief." She earns a bark.

"You're just in time, Palms," Kea said as she guides me to the couch with Chief and her parents not far behind, "we were about to watch some home videos." As she's ready to turn the tape on her phone goes off and she answers it, "Hello?" A moment later her eyes light up and she smiles, "Hi Sovi! Hold on, I'll put you on speaker." Layla switches her phone to speaker, "Okay."

"_Hey everyone." _Cheryl's voice comes out clear on the phone.

"Cheryl Soviano, is that you?" Mr. Kealoha cheerfully asks.

"_Yes it is, Mr. Kealoha. I'm just calling to see how you all are doing." _Sovi said as I can hear music playing in the background.

"Oh we're alright, Honey." Mrs. Kealoha said as she hugs her husband, "We can't thank you and Sasha enough for spending some time with us, it really means a lot to know our family has this much support from wonderful friends like you all."

"_You don't have to thank us, Mrs. Kealoha." _Cheryl said with a relaxing tone in her voice.

I place my hand on her shoulder, "That's right. We will always be here for your family no matter what happens. You have our word."

Layla smiles as tears roll down her cheeks, hugging me as she still holds the phone, "Guys… I love you both so much."

"_We love you too, Kea, and we always will." _Cheryl said as I nod in agreement. Then we hear a customer greet Cheryl, _"I guess I better go."_

"Yes." I said and think of something, "Sovi, isn't Raph going over there in a couple of hours?"

Cheryl sighs, _"Yeah, and isn't Don going to be at yours for an X-Files marathon?" _She said and I blush staying quiet, _"That's what I thought. Don't try to out-tease me, Sasha Palmer, because I win every time." _She teases me to make a point.

"Okay you two we get it." Kea said and I mentally thank her.

"_Alright. I'll see you guys soon."_

"Bye Cheryl." Layla says into her phone.

"_Bye." _Cheryl hangs up.

Well that conversation could have been more awkward.

"So who's Don?" Mr. Kealoha asks me.

I lied. It just got awkward.

"Well?" He keeps asking me as he waits for an answer.

I look at him as my cheeks feel hot, "Uh… he is… this guy I know… a very good guy."

"That's nice, Sasha. So are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?" Mrs. Kealoha asks me and I turn red from the embarrassment.

Layla steps in, "Will you two quit embarrassing poor Palms already? Geeze, Don is a friend of ours that so happens to be going over to her place to spend some time together."

"You mean like what you do with your friend Mikey?" Her mother asks her and now Layla's blushing.

"Momma!" She exclaims sharing my embarrassment.

Mr. Kealoha wraps his arms around us on the verge of laughing, ""What's the matter, Layla? You and Sasha don't want us knowing about your 'boy friends'?"

We both turn bright red, "Daddy!"

He laughs and hugs us, "Oh come on, Honey! I'm just kidding!"

When he releases us I fan myself with both my hands so I won't die from that little episode. That was absolutely embarrassing. I look at Layla and she feels the same, also attempting to calm down like I am. There is also something else that we feel… clarity? A realization to what we feel for Don and Mikey? Well I know that is the case for her since she admitted it to us, but for me it is harder to say. Is it though? Or am I denying what I really want the most? These are all the questions that I will not know until I am with Don, spending my time with him, and then I shall know my answer.

Now that the worst part is over I begin to relax on the couch as Layla plays one of the videos of her and her brother from when they first moved to New York. Raiden was such a spirited young man, just like how Layla is now. Everything they did was like an adventure, a game where they would joke around and pretend to find a mysterious creature or kingdom. He always knew how to make his little sister laugh. You know what, I think I know why Layla is in love with Mikey; he reminds her of Raiden. It is said that daughters often have boyfriends or husbands that share the same personality as their father or brother because it is something they can't live without. In Layla's case, she loves to laugh and have fun, and Mikey is that missing piece of the puzzle she has been living without since Raiden's death. Now that she has found it Layla also learned to love Mikey for who he is on the outside and the inside. She has found her soulmate.

Over an hour of watching home videos and laughing I decide to take Chief and go back to my apartment. We said our goodnights to the Kealoha family, knowing that Raiden will forever watch over them as their guardian angel.

8:00 p.m.

Cheryl's P.O.V.:

Thank the Gods today's over. Again my workday was a total drag. I wonder why… whatever. Right as my last customer leaves I lock up the shop and go upstairs to change into more comfortable clothes for when Raph gets here and we work on the battery. I'm so glad I don't have to dress all fancy tonight, but that doesn't mean I am going to look like a slob for my guest. Keeping up with my idea I decide to wear a black t-shirt with a pair of dark skinny jeans and black tennis shoes; that's comfy enough for me. I look at my clock and see that Raph will be here any minute so I leave my room and head downstairs to the garage to meet him. It's weird, I am actually getting super excited over this that my heart is racing like it's at the Indie 500. I mean I get happy working in the garage and all, but never like this. I wonder why that is?

As I open up the garage door I feel the entire atmosphere change into something… odd… like an uncomfortable odd. I glance around the area from where I'm standing and hear absolutely nothing… until the raddling of a trash can scares the shit out of me. I swear to the Gods I almost died. Now I kind of wish I didn't leave my swords in my bedroom because I could really use them. Alright, I'm going to go out there and teach these bastards a painful lesson in scaring an earth-bender. I slowly walk outside keeping my guard up and trying to feel anything different near me or anywhere else. Another step later I see a big ass shadow in back of me and I just attack the punk. I punch them right in the face, grab their arm, and pin them against the wall so I can see who it is. Turns out the 'punk' is… Raph? What the hell?!

"Red?!" I practically yell at him both relieved and pissed off, "What in the Gods names are you doing sneaking around like that?!"

"I was thinkin' of getting' your attention, but it backfired in my face." Raph grunted as I still have my hold on him.

I release him and punch his shoulder, "Don't ever do that again, because if you do I will kick your big fat shell so hard until hell won't have it again! Got it?"

He rubs his arm and smirks at my threat, "Got it, Soviano. If it'll make ya feel better I'm sorry for scarin' you."

No matter how much I want to be mad at him I just can't and I laugh, "It's okay, Raph. I'm just happy you weren't a burglar trying to rob me. Consider yourself lucky, if I had my swords on me you wouldn't be talking right now."

"Yeah, but we both know you can't disarm me that easily." He said with a cocky tone as he grips his sais.

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"Well in that case," I take a couple of steps closer to Raph until we are face-to-face, "I guess we need to have another match."

Raph's smirk grows as I spark his interest, "You just name the time and place, I'll be there to whip your butt again."

I cross my arms and match his smirk, "Alright. How about in a few days, at the Lair as part of your training, and we can also include your brothers against the girls?"

He thinks it over for a moment and nods, "That sounds find to me. I'll have to talk it over with Master Splinter and see if he'll be up for it."

I nod as I understand him completely, "Very well. So, shall we get to work?"

"Yeah. I'm ready when you are." Raph said and we walk inside my garage.

Who would've thought Red and I would be having another match again, although the girls are going to be ticked off at me for pulling them in this match up. Oh well, they'll get over it. Besides, it will be a good opportunity for the three of us to get a sense how these guys fight. Seriously, how tough can it be? Actually, forget I said that last part. The last time I was overly confident I got beat by the toughest turtle of them all. When I really think about that night I kind of didn't mind losing to Raph. We're playful with our smart ass remarks and tough as nails attitudes; it fits in with our strong personalities. I find it interesting to make a man hunt for what he wants, and Raph is definitely a hunter. You know… a very ripped, brave hot hunter- knock it off! Get back to reality already you sap!

As Raph grabs my tools and sets them on the table I go over to the radio and play the CD that's inside, which so happens to be a rock CD with my favorite songs. I go over to Raph as the music plays and start dancing a bit to the beat, feeling so relaxed and not caring about how big of a dork I look in front of him. This is how I have fun when I work in the garage.

"You really love to dance, huh Soviano?" Raph asks as he continues to watch the 'entertainment'.

I stop to catch my breath and nod, "I do, yeah. It's fun, expressive, and a great way to get some exercise."

He chuckles, "I can see that. Were you always a dancer or did ya do other sports?"

I laugh at the question even though it's a good one, "Well I've been a dancer since I was around five years old. I love it so much that I live and breathe in dancing, and now I have a great career in it. In high school I was on the varsity dance team, competed for championships, and I even became a solo champ against twenty other schools in the nation. Other than that my pops taught me how to be a boxer."

"So you're a dancer and a boxer?" He asks me and I nod my answer, "Man, that explains why ya have rock hard punches."

"Pretty much."

"And the martial arts and using your swords?" He asks as the questions keep on coming.

"My mom mostly taught me, and the swords I learned on my own."

Raph gives me an impressed look, "That's some track record ya got there, Soviano."

"Thanks, Red. Now come on, we can talk more while we work." I tell him as I grab a screwdriver.

He salutes me, "Yes ma'am."

I roll my eyes from his response as he also grabs a screwdriver out of my toolbox. The night is still young and who knows what kind of topics we're going to be talking about for the rest of the time.

Meanwhile…

Donnie's P.O.V.:

I have been waiting all day to go over to Sasha's place and now that is time I get all excited and very eager to see her. Instead of taking the Battle Shell I decided to run over the rooftops so it would be easier to get to her apartment and sneak in a lot quicker without looking too suspicious. The sky is so clear with the moon shining bright as I jump each rooftop, gazing at the city with its tall buildings and glowing lights, and the air is so cold that it's biting at my skin as I sprint. It really does suck being cold-blooded. At least I'm almost there so I can get out of the cold and get warm.

When Sasha called me earlier to come over I was a little surprised that she wanted me over, but after a moment I felt better and said yes. As soon as I got off the phone I had a talk with Leo about it and what I've been feeling towards Sasha, which should come as no surprise to me by now. No matter how much I think about it I know I do love her. What I needed to know from Leo was how do I act on it? The advice he gave me was to not overthink everything, especially when it comes to my feelings towards Sasha, and to just go with gut instincts. I can't treat my emotions like one of my experiments or inventions, and if I am going to go with my gut I need to do it now. Once Leo gave me the advice I told him what I am planning to do tonight and he thought it was a good idea and wished me luck. Let's just hope she says yes.

A few more minutes of running I finally make it to her apartment, walking over to the fifth window and stepping down the fire escape as I take a peek inside. The apartment still looks nice and homey, and right in the corner of my eye is Sasha playing on this black grand piano near the window with Chief cuddled up next to her feet. She looks so into the music as she plays the song and the sound is so beautiful and soft like a lullaby. I got so into it myself that I forget about being outside, until I feel a nasty chill go up my spine that it's almost painful. I tap on her window and get her attention as she stops playing and stands up, going over to the window and letting me into the very warm apartment.

"Hi Don." Sasha greets me after she locks the window and hugs me.

I feel another chill and shiver, "H-Hi S-S-Sasha."

She gasps after she feels how cold I am, "Oh you poor thing! You are frozen to the bone." Sasha grabs the blanket off the couch and wraps it around me, "Here. Let's get you all warmed up. Gods, it must be a pain being cold-blooded."

I chuckle as she rubs her hands on my arms and sits me down on a chair next to the piano, "Yeah, it is. I didn't expect for tonight to get this cold so I thought I was going to be fine. Guess I made a bad choice, huh?"

Sasha shakes her head and smiles, "Not even. No one can control the weather, Don, these things just happen and you shouldn't blame yourself on your judgement."

"Okay, I get what you're saying." I smile as she moves her hands away and I glance at her piano, "This is very nice, did you just get it?"

"No, actually I brought my piano over here from my parents' home. I thought it would be a good idea to give my parents more living space so I had it transferred here a couple of days ago, and I think it brings a little something extra to the atmosphere." She said as she sits on the piano bench.

"How long have you played the piano for, Sasha?" I ask as I wrap the blanket tighter around me.

"Since I was five years old. My father taught me how to play scales and chords, then I had piano lessons after school until I turned twelve and played on my own. I find to be a good stress reliever and relaxing." Sasha sits up straight and smiles at me, "Would you like to hear me play?"

I nod and match her smile with my own, "Of course."

"Great." She cracks her fingers and gets all excited, "Any requests?"

"Nope. Whatever your heart desires." I tell her as I can't wait to see her play.

Sasha takes in a deep breath as she rolls her shoulders back and relaxes her arms near the keys. We stare at each other for a couple of moments almost as if she's waiting for me to give her a sign to start, so I slightly nod as my signal to her and she looks down at the piano. Right as she begins to play gently I recognize what she's playing as it is Sir Elton John's "Your Song"; which by the way is a good song. What I didn't expect from Sasha was her singing, sounding so angelic and beautiful. It goes perfectly with her piano playing.

_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money but boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show  
I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
My gift is my song and this one's for you_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

During the piano part Sasha's eyes lock on mine as she isn't afraid to look away from me, like the night I held her in my arms before she fell. The same sparkle reappearing once again.__

_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross  
But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that keep it turned on_

_So excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

_I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

I give her a round of applause after she finishes, the smile on my face never leaving and still growing slightly from her great performance as she bows. Wow, Sasha can really play and sing. She's pretty much a triple threat: intelligent, talented, and so beautiful.

"That was perfect, Sasha." I compliment her as I fold her blanket and place it back on the couch.

"Thank you, Don. I am so glad you enjoyed the show." Sasha said as I see her cheeks turn a tad red. She clears her throat and stands up, "I made some hot chocolate earlier in a pot and it's ready to drink. Would you like some while we watch the show?"

I nod, "Sure. How about I get the mugs while you relax on the couch."

She has a mix of a surprised and grateful look, "Alright then, I will go put on the show."

I go to the kitchen and take the mugs out of the cupboards, filling them with the hot chocolate Sasha made as she turns on The X-Files on her TV. She sits down as I hand Sasha her mug and take a seat next to her, and we thank each other at the same time and laugh from interrupting the other on accident. I take a sip of the drink and instantly fall in love with it; this is so good. Nice and hot with a hint of cinnamon. During the time when we're watching the show Sasha and I started asking each other random questions, most of them were about our favorite things. The funny thing is that it's kind of fun.

"Let's see… who's your favorite composer?" I ask Sasha as it's my turn.

She thinks about her answer, "I would have to say Mozart."

"Same here!"

"Wow! That's another thing we have in common! First it was the science, what TV shows we like, now we share the same interests in composers. This is insane!" She says getting so hyper and happy, "My turn! Hmmm… do you play any instruments?"

I nod as I take a sip from the mug, "I do. Master Splinter got us all into playing instruments when we were younger for a while: Leo plays the piano, Mikey plays the drums, and Raph plays the bass guitar, and I play the normal guitar. I even still have my old guitar in my room and play it every now and then."

"Very nice. You have to show me how well you play sometime." She said, taking a drink from her mug.

"I wouldn't mind playing for you, Sasha." I clear my throat as I want to go farther into the questions, "Can I ask you something a little more personal?"

"I don't see why not. What is it?" She asks as she waits for my question.

"Your parents… they… um…" I get very nervous as I try to ask her.

Sasha senses it and gets confused, "What about my parents, Don? Do not be afraid to ask me."

I take a deep breath and ask, "How is it you don't look anything like them? I mean when I find pictures of you three online you have no matching physical features from either of them. Why is that?"

She is shocked by my question and I instantly regret asking her, "I knew this was coming up at some point. Alright, Don, I will tell you what you wish to know." Sasha said and sets the mug down on the coffee table, "My mother and father are my adopted parents. Always have been since I was a year old living in an orphanage in London. You see… my biological parents were killed in a car accident," She pauses for a moment to wipe away a single tear from her eye as I hold her hand, "and that's how my parents now found me. They took me in when no one else would, gave me a home, and a chance to feel loved. I have never told another person other than the girls about my biological parents," She takes hold of my hand on hers and lightly squeezes it, "you are my first."

I feel so guilty for asking her the question, "I'm so sorry, Sasha. I hope I didn't make you feel uncomfortable."

She giggles and gives me a peck on the cheek, "Not at all. For once in my life I feel good talking about it instead of bottling it up inside. Believe me, Don, it is alright."

I rub my cheek still not believing she kissed me, but snap out of it, "Okay. As long as you're good them I'm good."

She nods and lays her head on my shoulder, "You are such a gentleman, Don. It is very sweet of you to care about me so much like you do."

"Yeah?"

"Mmmmm Hmmmm."

I look down at her and finally want to ask her the question I've been dying to ask, "Sasha, would you like to go out with me tomorrow night?"

Sasha moves her head and stares at me with a surprised expression. I think she's going to say no until she nods her head, "Yes. I would love to very much."

I smile bigger and feel my heart race, "Perfect. I'll pick you up tomorrow and take you to Central Park for dinner. Is that fine with you?"

"Absolutely. It sounds so wonderful already."

"Yeah… it does."

Sasha lays her head back down on my shoulder as I spread the blanket over us while we are watching The X-Files. I'm so happy she said yes to tomorrow night and now I can't wait to show Sasha how much I care for her with this dinner date at the park. I have a special place where we can go to be alone without anyone seeing us, and I have a feeling she's going to love it. This woman deserves the perfect date, and I plan on giving it to her one way or another.

Raph's P.O.V.:

"So, Red, are you going to tell me how you got your weapons or do I have to beat it out of you?" Cheryl asks as we finished repairs for tonight and eat a slice of pizza.

I take out one of my sais and spin it, being a total show off for laughs, "Master Splinter gave me these cause I was better at disarming and blocking other attacks. That and also being able to deliver deadly punches with these bad boys, so you can say that I'm one tough turtle to take down."

Cheryl has an impressed expression on her face and pulls out her own weapon, which she got outta her room earlier, "Your sais sound a lot like my butterfly swords, having that strong defense, and an equally matched offense. Then again, my swords are a lot better than those toothpicks." She teases me about my weapons.

I put my sai back in my belt and smirk, "Man I can't wait to make ya eat your words in our match."

She raises an eyebrow and smirks back, "Funny, I was about to say the exact same thing."

"Whatever. Now will you quit buggin' me about it and tell me how you got yours?" I ask as I finish my pizza.

"Okay. Okay. Keep your shell on, Red." She said and pulls out the other one, tryin' ta be a show off too, "I had to be worthy enough to receive my weapons, they were never handed to me like yours were. I had to earn them a different way, for these aren't your average swords. These are the legendary swords of Ranvir, the Kennistarian God of the Earth, and not to mention the bravest and most powerful of the Gods. It is said that he would shape the planet with his swords, creating the mountains with a mighty slash, and move the Earth with his power. As his descendent, I have to be just a powerful as Ranvir and keep the power of earth-bending flowing. You can draw your own conclusion from there."

"So whatcha sayin' is your God saw you were the right person to wield his swords and keep your powers going." I said and she nods while puttin' her weapons back, "That's pretty cool. Intense, but cool nonetheless."

"Thanks. It's one of the perks I guess for being a Guardian, you are able to use the Gods and Goddesses weapons until you pass on."

"Like Verena with Timaeus. Does that mean Layla and Sasha's weapons are from their Gods?"

"That's right. Layla's hook blades belonged to the Water God, Pontius, and Sasha's spear was from Anila, Goddess of the Wind." She explains and it kind of makes sense.

"Damn, that must be crazy ta have their weapons." I said as I think about the time we used the Ninja Tribunals weapons.

She shrugs her shoulders and throws her plate away, "Kind of, but after a while you get used to it."

"Obviously." I said and make her laugh.

Cheryl takes her tool box and goes over to the steppin' stool to put it away on top of the shelf, reaching high up just to place the box there in its spot. As she keeps doing that her shirt goes up and I can see more of her tattoo on her back, this time the color is a dark brown and the shape is kinda like a curvy line. What the shell is it?

"Are you enjoying the view back there?" Cheryl asks and nearly scares the shit out of me.

I am so busted, "Sorry. I was just lookin' at somethin' on your back."

"I know you were. I felt your eyes staring straight at my back, but better there than my ass. Otherwise you might be losing some teeth." She joked as she walks to me and grins, "Let me show you."

The next thing I know Cheryl's turnin' around and liftin' her shirt, showin' me a huge cherry blossom tree tattoo. All this time her tattoo was a cherry blossom tree? I thought it was going to be something completely different, but at least I won't have ta keep guessing anymore. As I continue to look as it I also notice that Cheryl has so many nasty scars on her back, some of them even curve over ta the front side. It literally looks like someone tried ta butcher her. I wonder if somethin' bad happened to Cheryl, seeing that these scars were very old and deep. I won't ask her now, but I have a feeling this is going to come up again.

"Does that solve your mystery?" Cheryl asks as she turns around pullin' her shirt down.

I nod and grin, "Yeah, it does. Why a cherry blossom tree though?"

"To remind me to never look back on the past and to keep pushing and working for a better future for me and my family." She answers soundin' like she wants to change the subject, so I take the hint and do that.

"Anyway," I stare at the battery and smirk, "are we gonna have this battery ready after tomorrow?"

"Are you kidding? By the time we are done with this little beauty you guys will never have to worry about repairs again." Cheryl tells me in a confident tone as she instantly sounds better.

"I hope so for Don's sake since we're repairin' this with Krytanium." I said thinkin' about the metal being used.

"Don't worry, Red. Krytanium is a lot lighter and more energy efficient for your Battle Shell. I say you guys take a chance with it." She said as she covers up the battery.

"Fine. I'll trust ya with this." I said and look at the clock, seeing that it's almost midnight, "I better get goin'."

"I guess so. Same time tomorrow?" She asks smiling.

"Same time tomorrow." I said as I chuckle at her.

"Great." She comes over and hugs me, "Goodnight, Red."

The only thing I can come up with is ta hug her back, "Goodnight, Soviano."

We let go and I jump up the fire escape and disappear into the night, makin' my way back home so I can have a good night rest for tomorrow.

**Done! So what do you all think about this chapter with the slight mix up? I would love to hear what you guys think of it, so as always you are my judges. I am kind of excited to start writing the next chapter because I will be mixing up two ideas: Sonic Girls idea from a previous review, and one of my favorite songs from "The Book of Life" (I am not telling you which one so you can figure it out on your own;).). With that in mind, the next chapter will be a special one (kind of like the last time I said that in my first story and something amazing happens to the characters. If you know what I mean). Be sure to stick around for it as I guarantee you'll be in love with it.**

**Please R&amp;R, PM, and all of that great stuff. Also, if you get a chance check out my other fanfics as well. Thank you all for your support and being so patient with me. Until next time:)!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello hello hello! What's going on people?! I have missed you all so much and I am so sorry for being M.I.A. for a while, but since I am a full time student this semester I haven't really had a chance to write as much as I had planned to. Believe when I say that I will do the best I can to make it up to you all. So, last time I posted I said there would be a surprise in this chapter, and I have been true to my word:). With that said I am going to shut up and let you all read and I'll talk to you all at the end. As always, I do not own TMNT only my OCs. Enjoy:)!**

Chapter 10: I Can't Help Falling in Love With You

Verena's P.O.V.:

_I flutter my eyes open from a good night of sleep and gasp as I realize that I'm no longer in Leo's room with him, but rather on the streets of the city at night. Did I sleep walk all the way up here? No, I would never do that. Then what is going on? As soon as I get up from the ground a bright light flashes in my face, blinding me as I shut my eyes tight and block it with my hand. When I open them I see the horror before me as the city is engulfed with flames, the buildings misshapen and black, and an army of demonic creatures and warriors attacking all the innocent people running for their lives. The chilling screams echo the city so loud that it'll make your hair stand straight up from fright, the sky is dark and foggy with no signs of light from the moon or the stars, but the worse of it all was each and every corpse that littered the streets. These monsters are slaughtering innocent people, young and old, adults and children, all of this is just horrifying that I am on the verge of tears. Is this what is to come of Earth if we don't stop the new threat?_

_Suddenly, a giant four-armed being emerges from the bodies and opens its blood red eye to look at me with a big grin on its face. Right as I try to see the markings on its arms and cuffs it shoots out an enormous stream of fire like a flamethrower at me, and when I try to move a few corpses hold my legs down so I could not escape. I try to punch them off, but then another corpse locks my arms behind me and I am left defenseless. As the fire gets closer I scream from the intense heat and pain… until there is nothing left… and just silence…_

I shoot my eyes open and sit straight up to find myself once again in Leo's room, with him looking at me in shock and concern. It was all just another nightmare, but this one was more intense than the others have been lately. My nightmares have been mild compared to this one just now, and I have a feeling that they are only going to get worse from this point on. As I wipe the sweat from my forehead I take in a few deep breaths to calm down and stare at Leo, who has been waiting patiently to speak.

"Verena, are you okay?" He asks gently as I know he's trying not to push me into answering.

I nod once I feel better enough to talk, "Yes, I'm fine. It was just a bad dream."

"Do you want to talk about it? I mean we don't have to if you don't want to." He said as he rubs my back in a soothing pattern.

I sigh as I rest my head on his shoulder while we lay back down, "All I can really say is it's getting stronger… like last time. I just know that I'll be seeing things all over again, and that's what scares me the most out of all this craziness. I do not want to take out my fear on you all, and who knows if I will be able to keep it together long enough for us to figure out what this thing is."

Leo lifts my chin up to meet his face as his eyes gaze into mine, "You will, Verena, but not alone. We'll figure this out together and help you with everything that comes at you. I'll even meditate with you this time around so we can keep you at ease. Beautiful, I will do whatever it takes to make you happy because I love you with all my heart."

I smile and hug him, "I know you do, Leo, and I love you too." I peck his cheek and my smile changes to a frown, "But what if I can't control myself? What if I hurt someone? What if-"

"Hey." Leo kisses me to shut me up and pulls away slowly, "That's not going to happen, okay?'

I nod slightly as I look down and lift my frown enough to convince him, "Okay."

He pecks my cheek and sits back up in bed, "Want to get some breakfast?"

"Sure. Food sounds so good right now." I said as I got out of bed to help him make it.

Leo chuckles as he wraps his arm around my shoulders, "Well let's see what we can make for that beautiful stomach of yours."

"Leo…" I warn him playfully.

"What? It's a compliment." He says in an innocent tone.

"Of course it is." I continue to tease him as we walk out of his room.

It is so nice to wake up around an early time, mostly because of how quiet it is around here. Normally when everyone else is awake the Lair gets to be too noisy especially since it's in the morning, you know the most relaxing time of the day before you have to do any work. Then again that's just my opinion. I mean every time of the day is good, but the morning is my favorite. I am a big morning person. Even back on Kennistar I would get up early to see the sunrise over the ocean and touch the city with its golden rays. The way the light made everything glitter was so beautiful. Peaceful even… and that is why I love the morning, it brings out all the joyous things of the new day.

Anyway, as Leo and I are making our way to the kitchen I notice the light coming from the lab behind the door. Donnie must have stayed up all night, again. I swear that turtle doesn't know when enough is enough. Leo has me follow him to the door and right as he puts his hand on the nob we hear the sound of a guitar being played and we shush each other. The both of us lean our heads closer to the door as we continue to hear the guitar, but then the sound of Donnie's voice can be heard softly within the lab. Leo and I give each other confused looks while we listen to Donnie's singing.

_I love you too much  
to live without you loving me back  
I love you too much  
heaven's my witness and this is a fact_

_I know I belong  
when I sing this song  
There's love above love and it's ours  
'cause I love you too much_

_I live for your touch  
I whisper your name night after night  
I love you too much  
There's only one feeling and I know its right_

_I know I belong  
when I sing this song  
There's love above love and it's ours  
'cause I love you too much_

_Heaven knows your name and I've been praying  
to have you come here by my side  
Without you a part of me is missing  
Just to make you my whole life will fly_

_I love... you too much  
I love you too much  
Heaven's my witness and this is a fact  
You live in my soul  
Your heart is my gold  
There's love above love but its mine 'cause I love you  
There's love above love and it's yours cause I love you  
There's love above love and it's ours if you love me as much_

Once we hear the last strum of his guitar, Leo and I are just speechless as we don't know what to say. After hearing that gorgeous song I can really tell how much Donnie is in love with Sasha, and I think everyone else can see it too. He truly cares for her beyond words to describe. I have a very strong feeling in my gut that something amazing is going to happen. Something life-changing, in a good way of course.

A moment later we decide to check up on Donnie to see if he's alright and if we can help him out. I quietly knock on the door so no one else can hear us but Donnie and we hear him stand up from his chair.

"Come in." he replies and we walk in to the lab as Donnie is surprised to see us, "Oh, he guys. What's going on?"

"Nothing much, Don. Verena and I were making our way to the kitchen when we couldn't help but overhear you playing your guitar." Leo said after he closes the door.

"Oh… you heard that, huh?" He asks as he rubs the back of his neck becoming shy.

We nod and Leo places his hand on his brother's shoulder, "Yeah. Are you feeling okay about tonight, Bro?"

Donnie shrugs his shoulders, "I guess so. I'm just afraid that Sasha is going to reject me after I tell her."

"Donnie," I place my hand on his other shoulder to have him face me, "you have nothing to be afraid of."

"Are you kidding me? This is so terrifying compared to the other things we faced off against, and out of all those times I had to use my brain to get us out of situations to save our shells. Tonight, however, I am going to do something so different and nerve-wracking that once I say it there's no turning back. Everything will be out in the open on display. How could not be scared over this?!" Donnie finally stops to catch some much needed breath after saying all of that in one go.

He is, no offense, worrying about something that is not so scary. I remember when Leo told me he got like this before he confessed his love to me, but then he talked to his brothers about his doubts and they gave him that confidence boost he needed. Tonight will be no different then what happened last year, and what Donnie needs right now is the exact same boost. Leo and I give each other a quick nod as I let him take the lead on this one, knowing that Donnie will listen to him.

"Don," Leo starts and has them sit down, "I can understand how scared you are, and I also know that Verena is right." He holds his hand out to stop his brother from interrupting, "Please, let me finish. Do you remember last year when I was doubting myself to tell Verena how I felt about her?" Donnie nods and Leo continues, "Well, this is almost like that time. You, Raph, and Mikey gave me the strength and support I needed to say my confessions, so now I am going to return the favor because I think you really need to hear it. You are in love with Sasha, and all of us have a feeling she loves you the same way. You can do anything you set your mind to, Don, like with what you build and come up with every day to protect us. So my question to you is this, what makes Sasha different compared to what you always do in the lab?"

We stare at Donnie for a moment as he thinks over everything Leo has told him so far. I feel like he know that deep down he has nothing to fear, but there is always that annoying voice in your head that tells you the complete opposite of what you feel. It's what causes us to have doubts. If Donnie can shut that little voice up then he will have that push he needs to stick with his plan.

"Nothing." Donnie says as we both want him to elaborate, "There isn't a difference. When I really thought about it they are almost the same, except for one thing. All of my inventions are nothing more than a bunch of objects, Sasha is so much more than that. She is like a summer breeze, always moving, gentle, and graceful. She is so intelligent, helpful, and sweet. Everything she says and does is beautiful. Sasha… is the girl I am in love with, and I am going to tell her exactly how I feel tonight. No more holding back."

I give him a big hug, "Alright Donnie!"

Once I let him go Donnie hugs Leo, "Thanks for all your help guys."

"It's no problem, Don." Leo said after they release each other.

"I think this calls for a big breakfast, don't you think?" I said and earn a chuckle from both of them.

"I think so." Donnie agrees happily feeling a hundred times better.

Leo wraps his arm around me as we walk out of the lab, "Come on. Let's go eat."

The three of us walk into the kitchen to see Raph and Master Splinter sitting at the table while Mikey is busy cooking us all breakfast. I give Leo a peck on the cheek, feeling so proud of him for handling Donnie's dilemma so well. Actually, Donnie was able to gain his confidence back perfectly. Not to mention all of those things he said about Sasha were just so beautiful that I almost cried. Donnie is such a romantic. If everything goes his way Donnie could possibly end up having the best night of his life.

Several Hours Later…

Layla's P.O.V.:

Yesterday was such a rough day as it is every year that me and my family celebrate Raiden. Normally the day after I would be depressed and angry with the world for taking my big brother away, but for some very odd reason I feel… at peace. All of those years of acting negative were such a waste of time when I could've worked on being in the good place I am at now. Sure I still feel sad, but knowing what I know now I can finally go down the right path. Besides, I know that Raiden would want me to move on and be happy, and hopefully my new happiness will involve Mikey being a part of it. We'll find out soon enough.

But enough about that, today is an exciting day for Palms as she's getting ready for her date tonight with Donnie. I'm getting all hyper just thinking about it! They are the sparkle in each other's eyes. Thunder and lightning. Macaroni and cheese. A perfect match made in nerd Heaven. Speaking about nerds, I'm on my way to see my nerd right now along with Cheryl and Verena who are already at the apartment. I stop at the entrance and knock on the door, hearing Chief run up and press his paws on the door. Not long after the door opens and I see Cheryl standing there with a big toothy smile on her face along with Chief wagging his tail.

Cheryl gives me a tight hug, "hey there Kea! How are you doing?"

"I'm doing okay, Sovi. How are you?" I ask after she lets me go and closes the door.

"Good. Tired. Happy. You know the usual." She said and we walk into Palms' bedroom where we see Verena doing our nerdy friend's hair. "Look who I found at the front door ladies."

"Hi Layla." Verena cheerfully greets me, "It's so great to see you."

"It's great to see you all too." I giggle as I give them a hug and sit next to Palms, "Are you nervous?"

Sasha shakes her head and smiles, "Not really. I think I will be though once I see Don and actually go on the date."

"Wow. You're very calm considering that you are going on a date in a few hours." I said making her giggle.

"I know. The only reason I am so relaxed is because of you three. All of you ease my nerves and worries that I do not have anything to fear, and I am almost tempted to take you all with me." Sasha said and we laugh.

Cheryl rubs her shoulders, "Oh I don't think you want us to tag along with you two."

"I couldn't agree more. It would be weird to have all of us watching your date." Verena said brushing out Sasha's wavy hair.

"True," Sasha starts out as she fishes for her blush in her make-up bag, "but it would make me feel better."

Cheryl laughs lightly, "You're going to be just fine, Palms. It's not that scary as you think it is."

Sasha grabs her blush brush and begins to apply some on, "Well I would not know that, only you and Verena have been on a date of the four of us."

"Palms does have a point there." I said and look at Cheryl and Verena, "So what was it like when you both had your first date?"

Verena sets down the brush and sits down on a chair, "I will not lie, I was almost as nervous as Sasha because I had this attraction to Leo… a very strong attraction. Butterflies in your stomach attraction. Then once I saw him and we went out, all of my fears disappeared into thin air."

"Are you sure it wasn't because he looked so handsome?" I ask joking around with her.

"It was part of it actually." Verena giggles as we know she's thinking back to that memory.

I then stare at Cheryl, "And what about you?"

She sits on the bed and crosses her legs, "I was cool as a cucumber, Kea. When I went on my date I was so hyper that I thought I was going to bounce off the walls, but then I got over it and calmed my ass down. But I feel that if you're on a date with the right guy then it will be like you're out with a friend and having a good time."

"So basically what you two are saying is that your dates were what you expected." Sasha says curling her eyelashes.

Verena and Cheryl nod together, "Yeah."

"Well that does make me feel a little bit better.' Sasha smiles at us and gets up to turn on her radio, "Although, music helps me loosen up."

"Now we're talking!" I cheer out ready to get my mojo back.

"And I think I know what song we should listen to." Cheryl said as she takes a CD, puts it in the radio, and picks the song.

Right into the first few seconds of the song I recognize it immediately as "You Get What You Give". Cheryl, Sasha, and I used to listen to this song when we were younger, and all of those times we would dance and sing like crazy. We never cared if we looked dumb to everyone else, all we did was have some fun. Now we have Verena to be a part of it and I think she can rock out like the three of us. This is going to be fun!

_**Cheryl:**__ Wake up kids  
We've got the dreamers disease  
Age fourteen we got you down on your knees  
So polite, you're busy still saying please  
__**Me:**__ Frienemies, who when you're down ain't your friend  
Every night we smash their Mercedes-Benz  
First we run, and then we laugh 'til we cry_

_**All of us:**__ But when the night is falling  
You cannot find the light  
You feel your dreams are dying  
Hold tight_

_**Me and Sasha:**__ You've got the music in you  
__**Cheryl and Verena:**__ Don't let go  
__**Me and Sasha:**__ You've got the music in you  
__**Cheryl and Verena:**__ One dance left  
__**Me and Sasha:**__ This world is gonna pull through  
__**Cheryl and Verena:**__ Don't give up  
__**Me and Sasha:**__ You've got a reason to live  
__**Cheryl and Verena:**__ Can't forget  
__**Me and Sasha:**__ We only get what we give_

_**All of us:**__ I'm comin' home baby  
You're tops,  
Give it to me now_

_**Sasha:**__ Four a.m. we ran a miracle mile  
We're flat broke,  
But hey we do it in style  
The bad rich  
God's flying in for your trial_

_**Verena:**__ But when the night is falling  
You cannot find a friend (friend)  
You feel your tree is breaking  
Just then_

_**Cheryl and Verena:**__ You've got the music in you  
__**Me and Sasha: **__Don't let go  
__**Cheryl and Verena: **__You've got the music in you  
__**Me and Sasha: **__One dance left  
__**Cheryl and Verena: **__This world is gonna pull through  
__**Me and Sasha: **__Don't give up  
__**Cheryl and Verena: **__You've got a reason to live  
__**Me and Sasha: **__Can't forget  
__**Cheryl and Verena: **__We only get what we give_

_**All of us: **__This whole damn world, could fall apart  
You'll be ok, follow your heart  
You're in harms way, I'm right behind  
Now say you're mine_

_You've got the music in you  
Don't let go  
You've got the music in you  
One dance left  
This world is gonna pull through  
Don't give up  
You've got a reason to live  
Can't forget  
We only get what we give_

_Don't let go  
I feel the music in you  
Don't let go  
Fly high  
What's real, can't die  
You only get what you give  
You are gonna get what you give  
Don't give up  
Just don't be afraid to leave  
Health insurance rip off lying FDA big bankers buying  
Fake computer crashes dining  
Cloning while they're multiplying  
Fashion shoots with Beck and Hanson  
Courtney Love, and Marilyn Manson  
You're all fakes  
Run to your mansions  
Come around  
We'll kick your ass in_

We started to laugh as the song was finishing up, having such a great time together. Years ago when we would listen to this song we had always believed that it was our escape from all the bad vibes we felt, and in a way it still is true to this day. Seeing everyone laughing and smiling and forgetting everything brings a very good feeling of being care-free again. Back then when life was so simple with no worries. No sadness. No danger. No fighting. That's what we strive for, to have peace and love in the world. Everyone deserves it even when they can't see it. No matter how dark our lives get there will always be a light to guide us.

I'm praying to the Gods that Sasha's date will go well with Donnie tonight, and I wish them both all the luck I can give. I even wanted to see Mikey tonight too, since I start work at six in an hour I can't. Maybe tomorrow… Gods thinking about him makes me have butterflies in my stomach!

Later…

Leo's P.O.V.:

"Leo…" I hear Verena say my name sweetly as she pecks my lips and breaks me out of my trance, "you've been meditating for a long time."

I open my eyes and see her on her hands and knees smiling at me, "Sorry about that, Beautiful. I guess I got caught up in it that I lost track of the time. What's up?"

She sits on the floor with me with a notebook and pen, "I thought we were going to talk about who's going to be in the wedding."

"Oh yeah!" I said realizing what I promised we would take care of for the wedding party.

So far for our wedding we have planned out the location, date, and honeymoon; which I think is pretty good considering these seemed the hardest to figure out. What we need to do now is pick our groomsmen and bridesmaids. That should be a no brainer to us. Soon after we can start getting ideas for the attire that we want our wedding party to wear. I have Verena sit with me on the couch so we wouldn't have to be uncomfortable on the floor.

"Let's get started. I already know I want Liza as my maid of honor, and have you decided on your best man?" She asks writing down the names.

I nod and smile, "Yeah. I was thinking about asking Raph since we've been close for a long time. He will make a great best man."

"Excellent. Of course you'll have Donnie and Mikey in your party and I want the girls in it too." She writes the names down.

"I would want April and Casey to be included too. After all, they've done so much for us and I think this would be a great way to show our gratitude." I tell Verena seeing her write again.

"And I couldn't agree more." Verena said and has a puzzled look as she reads the list, "Leo, you are still left with one more spot open."

I think it over for a minute and immediately know who to choose, "Usagi. I'll be happy to have Usagi as my last groomsman."

Verena jots his name down, "Perfect. Gods, this wedding stuff is so easy to figure out."

"No kidding." I peck her cheek, "I'll ask Master Splinter to send a message to Usagi's dimension in the morning and we can tell April and Casey tomorrow when they come over."

"Alright." Verena hugs me and rests her head on my shoulder, "Now that we got that taken care of, how do you think your brother's date is going to go?"

I wrap my arm around her waist and chuckle, "I think Don's going to be just fine as long as he remembers what he told us this morning. You should have seen what he has planned for Sasha, Verena, it looked like something out of a romance novel."

"I bet it does, but nothing can compare to what you do for us." She says and kisses my lips.

I caress her cheek, "I love you, Verena."

"And I love you, Leo." She said and plants her lips on my own once more.

My hand gently strokes her cheek as I pull her closer to my body, making Verena wrap her arms around my neck. Our lips move together in their loving dance as we keep tightening our hold to one another, becoming more passionate by the second. I begin to lay her down on the couch as I press my body on hers as she sighs and takes in a deep breath causing her to relax in this position. As we continue to kiss I can taste the hibiscus tea she drank on her lips, the sweet flavor causing me to suck on her soft, beautiful lips. I wish we could stay like this forever…

"Well, isn't this a nice surprise. Instead of you guys trying to suck each others faces off in your room you choose to do it on the couch for the whole world to see." I heard someone say and we open our eyes to see Cheryl standing there with Raph.

Verena blushes and has us sit up, "No one told you two to watch us."

"Kinda hard not to when you and Fearless are out in the open." Raph said as he crosses his arms and grins, "What happened? Your rooms get too borin'?"

I shake my head and chuckle, "Not even. It just happens."

"You'll understand when you have a girlfriend of your own, Raph." Verena said and fixes her dress.

"Yeah," Cheryl adds on and grins at my brother, "so until then quit giving your brother and your soon to be sister a hard time, Red."

"Whatever." He said and bumps his shell on Cheryl's side, almost making her fall.

"I thought you two were finishing up the battery for the Battle Shell?" I said wondering what was going on with their project.

"We are. All we have to do is put it back in and test it out." Raph answers.

"Believe me, the battery should work perfectly since we added the Krytanium to it and more importantly your ride will be more energy efficient." Cheryl adds in and looks around like she's searching for something, "Where the heck is Mikey?"

"He went out with Master Splinter on a training run. They should be back in a couple of hours." I answer her question thinking about Mikey coming home exhausted and barley moving. It's pretty funny.

"And Don?" Raph asks.

"Already gone. He wanted to make sure everything was still set up in the park." Verena said and smiles, "I have a feeling tonight is going to be special."

"Let's just hope you're right." Cheryl says still keeping her grin.

I wrap my arm around Verena and smile, "Hey, if I know Verena she's never wrong."

"No duh, Leo, that's because your fiancé's psychic." Raph teases her and makes her laugh.

"And proud of it." Verena cheers doing a few fist pumps in the air.

After a few more minutes of talking Raph and Cheryl left to the garage to put the battery in the Battle Shell while Verena and I stayed behind to watch a movie. As soon as I sat back down on the couch with some pizza slices on our plates I see Verena choose Back to the Future to watch, and the funny thing is that this is Don's favorite movie. In a way watching this seems fitting because tonight he is going to do something that you only get one chance to do in your life and that would be your very first date. If what Verena says is true than Don and Sasha's lives will be changed, I guess we'll have to wait and see.

8:00 pm

Donnie's P.O.V.:

I climb down the fire escape and open the window to Sasha's apartment that she left unlocked for me so I wouldn't have to wait outside. So technically I'm not breaking into her apartment. I have been waiting all day for this date to come and now that it's here I feel like my stomach is doing backflips, getting both excited and very nervous at the same time. This must have been what Leo felt on his first date with Verena. Whether I feel nervous or not I'm still going forward with my plan, and I hope it will pay off in the end. Anyway, once I step inside I shut her window and hide my gift for Sasha behind my shell so she doesn't see. Hopefully she likes it.

"Sasha, I'm here." I call out to her sounding as calm as possible.

"Hi Don! I'll be right out!" She yells back and I see Chief walk to me.

I pet Chief with my free hand as he stands on his hind legs and licks my face, "Hey Chief. It's nice to see you too."

He barks and steps back down, rubbing his head on my legs as I continue to pet him. Not even a minute later I hear soft footsteps and see Sasha wearing her mother's dress, still looking like a beautiful Native American princess. My heart is beginning to race to a point where I thought I was going to have a heart attack just admiring her grace and beauty. She has a huge smile on her face showing off her pearly white teeth, her skin and hair looking radiant, and her blue eyes still shimmering like sapphires. As soon as she steps in front of me I snap myself back into reality.

"Hey." It's the only thing that comes out of my mouth at the moment.

"Hi." She says sweetly with her cute accent.

"You look beautiful." I compliment her and she blushes.

"Thank you, and might I say you look very handsome this evening." She tells me.

"Thanks. Before we go," I reveal to her the bouquet of peonies I got for her, "these are for you."

Sasha's face lights up and she takes the flowers, "Don, these are beautiful! I love peonies!" She walks up and hugs me, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She sets the flowers down on the piano and walks to the window, "Shall we go?"

I nod and open the window taking her hand, "Of course."

Right after she says goodnight to Chief we head out the window and climb up the fire escape to the rooftops. I carry Sasha as I jump through each roof so she doesn't have to feel worn out and tired. Besides, I don't mind it. Several minutes later I set her down as we make our way to Central Park for the first part of the date; the other part is nearby that I'll save for later. There is a cool breeze touching our skin, the sky is nice and dark, the moon is full, and the entire park is peaceful and silent. On the grass under one of the trees there is a red checkered picnic blanket with a few lit candles in glass jars to give us some light along with two cups of water and bowls filled with white rice and teriyaki chicken for us to eat. When I look at Sasha I can tell how much she likes this from the way her eyes widen and her smile grows bigger.

She sits down as I let go of her hand and sit across from her, "Oh, Don, this is lovely. Amazing. Romantic. Beautiful… there is not a single word to describe what you have created." Sasha leans close to my face and kisses my cheek, but as she pulls away she keeps her face a few centimeters from mine, "You did a fantastic job."

I slowly lean back keeping my eyes on her, "Thank you, Sasha, hearing it from you means a lot to me. I know I asked you at the last minute yesterday, but I wanted to make this special for you 'cause I feel like you deserve the best."

"Don… that is so sweet. I-I do not know what else to say." Sasha said as a light blush paints her cheeks.

I place my hands on top of hers, "You don't have to. Just having you here with me is more than I can ask for." I reach back and hand her one of the bowls so we can eat, "I hope you haven't lost your appetite."

She giggles and holds her plastic fork, "Not at all. The food looks and smells great."

"Thanks."

I see her take a bite of the food and smile, "Mmmmm. This is delicious!"

"Really? You like it?" I ask finishing my mouthful of food.

She nods, "Absolutely! Did you make this?"

"I did. I mean I'm no Mikey, but I know how to cook a few things." I answer and take another bite.

"Well, I can definitely say that you have succeeded." She said as she continues to eat.

After I take a couple sips of water I take a deep breath and speak, "So, Sasha, can you tell me more about your parents?"

"Hmmm… alright. Let's see, what else can I share with you?" Sasha thinks it over and drinks her water, then figures it out, "I got one. When my parents first lived on Earth my father had a home in Kingston and my mother spent her time with the Navajo tribe."

"That's very interesting. How did they meet?"

"Believe it or not they actually met at a medical convention here in New York. My father saw my mother from across the ball room, went up to her, started talking, and from that point on they dated for a few weeks… then got married a month later. I guess you can say my parents found their soulmate."

"Wow. It's a cute story if you think about it." I said trying to picture two people falling in love like her parents did.

"Yes, it is." Sasha smiles and giggles softly as she remembers the story, "It's funny, when I was a lot younger they told me their memory as I played doctor with my stuffed animals."

I chuckle wondering what she looked like as a kid playing with her toys, "You would play doctor?"

She nods and laughs, "Yes. I remember I performed a major surgery on my stuffed manatee, Mimi, when she needed her flipper stitched back together. After the surgery I bandaged her up and had her in recovery a couple of months, and like that she was as good as new."

"Well I commend you on your brilliant work, Dr. Palmer." I said joking around with her a bit and making her laugh more.

"Thank you." She calms down as she takes a forkful of food and eats it, "What about you, Don? Did you ever invent things when you were younger?"

"All the time. I remember the first thing I invented was a toaster I put together out of some of my disassembled toys." I answer her question.

"Incredible. Does it still work?"

"Surprisingly it does, but every now and then the toast catches on fire."

"My Gods that's hilarious! I guess we both got a head start into what we love at such a young age."

"So it would seem." I said smiling at her.

As soon as we settled down we finished our meal and continue to have a great conversation. There is so much that I learned about Sasha through all of our talking and laughing, and I never would have guessed that she was once so care-free and easy going. Then again this was before she was bullied as a kid because of her glasses. It's kind of unbelievable that human children can be so cruel to others because of what they look like, and honestly I think it's sad that these children have to face the struggles of getting hurt all on their own. If I was ever a kid and seeing someone bully Sasha I would beat them up and defend her with all my might because she didn't deserve it; no child deserves to be bullied. From that experience Sasha matured faster than anyone else around her age and I feel that she had become the strong and intelligent woman she is today. That is something I admire about her the most, is her willpower to push all those haters aside and to just be herself. It makes me fall for her even more than before.

The whole couple of hours we've been out here I almost forget about my final surprise for Sasha that I still need to show her. Throughout the whole day I have been waiting for the moment to come, and I feel that right now is the best time to do it. That and the candles will burn out soon if I don't do this quick. While we stare up at the sky I begin to stand up and immediately Sasha notices and gives me a questioning look. Alright, if I'm going to it, let's do it.

Sasha's P.O.V.:

"Don? Is everything alright?" I ask him as I thought we were enjoying this romantic time together.

He nods, "Yeah. Everything is fine. Actually, there's something I have to tell you… although I'm not sure how to say it."

I stand up as well and meet his face, "Tell me what, Don?"

"Um… before I do I need to show you something, over there." Don said almost nervously, pointing beyond the trees.

I am so confused, "What?"

He starts to walk away from me with a grin, "Come on."

Right as I am about to ask again he runs off, "Don! Wait! Where are you going?!"

I let out an annoyed sigh and take off after Don before I lose him. Personally, I thought this date was going spectacular, but why on Earth did he run away from me like that? I mean this night has been fun… and romantic, but still this stunt of his caught me completely off guard. I run pass several trees as I try to keep up with Don, and for a slight second I thought I went the wrong way until I saw his silhouette in the moonlight getting farther away. I am about to shout his name until I see a candle in a glass jar in front of me along with more placed in the same direction Don ran in, so I make the decision to follow the candles. What in the Gods names does Don want to show me all the way out here?

When I finally make it through all of the trees I gasp at the beautiful site before me, the Bank Rock Bridge is lit up with so many candles in glass jars. On the other side of the bridge Don is standing under a giant tree with candles around him in a huge circle as he holds a guitar in his hands. My Gods… this entire setting looks like something taken out of a fairytale… a romantic fairytale, and right there on the other side is my handsome prince to sweep me off my feet. My heart is fluttering with so much joy as I make my way across the bridge and look at its reflection in the water with the moon accompanying the scene perfectly. It is so beautiful. I finally reach Don and I see him smile at me as he begins to play his guitar gently, sending a pleasurable feeling all over my body like a girl feels when she has fallen in love. In this moment… I am falling in love.

_Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you…  
But I can't help falling in love with you_

I am just stunned. Not the bad stunned, but a surprised stunned. The type of stunned where you admire the person in front of you more than anything else going on. Don did all of this… for me… and I am hoping that it was for the same reason what I am feeling radiate all over. Love. He sets his guitar down and holds my hands in his as that handsome smile is still planted on his face.

"That was beautiful. All of this is beautiful, Don." I said taking deep breaths.

"What you feel at this very moment is what I've been feeling for you, Sasha. I guess what I'm trying to say is that…" He pauses to breathe in deeply and stare at me with confident eyes, "I am in love with you. I know that we've known each other for a short amount of time, but when I'm with you I feel like all that doesn't matter. Every time I look at you I can feel the void deep inside me fill up with your kindness, friendship, and beauty. I know that I can't offer you much, but I what I can give you is my love and commitment to you. No matter what happens I will always be here to protect, talk, and care for you, Sasha, because I love you with every fiber of my being."

I flutter my eyes trying to fight back the tears as I am so overwhelmed with joy from what Don just shared to me. He really does love me. I have never felt this kind of happiness in my life. It is so amazing.

I squeeze his hands, "And I love you, Don. I-I have ever since you came into my life to help us with our situation. Yes we have known each other for a short amount of time, but that does not matter to me at all. What I have been feeling cannot be measured or calculated by logic, but rather be put together form our experiences together. I feel like we were destined to find each other for this special moment that I thought I was never going to experience. You are super intelligent, caring, and the most special person to ever love me like how I love you. I truly, deeply love you, Don."

My mind feels so relieved that I got that secret out of my system and out in the open. We stare at each other as we smile at one another, feeling so happy over what we said to each other as it is still fresh in our minds. All of a sudden I feel Don's arms circle around my waist and pull me into his muscular body as I slowly wrap my arms around his neck. The both of us lean our faces closer at a slow pace as I can already feel his warm breath on my skin. Our eyes are so focused on each other… chocolate brown against sapphire blue. All of this feels like a beautiful dream, a dream that I do not wish to end.

"Sasha…" Don whispers to me softly.

"Don…" I said, my voice having a breathy tone to it.

The next thing I knew Don leans down to me and his lips carefully brush against my own. My heart begins to beat faster as I feel his lips on mine, and all I want to do is feel them on my lips even more. I squeeze my arms around his neck and rest my lips on his. Instantly I see a bunch of fireworks light off in my head, figuring out that this is what a first kiss feels like. All of those stories about seeing fireworks, shooting stars, hearts… they are true. I slowly close my eyes and melt into the kiss with Don.

Our lips move together as one as Don's arms pull me closer to his beautiful body, feeling so safe and protected from the dangers of the world threatening to break this moment of love. It begins to get to the point where I thought my lips were going to fall off from all the moving and sucking coming not just from me, but from Don being so confident and bold towards his affections for me. Suddenly, Don lowers us to the ground and I pull away as I feel the cool grass touch my back and legs while my love gently lowers his body onto mine. Despite his confidence, Don is also showing me his lovable soft side that I have always adored since knowing him. He is perfect. His body feels so warm against me that I smile a loving smile as he does the same. We come back together and reconnect our lips once more into a passionate kiss.

I feel one of his hands travel up to the back of my head as his fingers brush my hair, causing me to sigh from the gentle touch. Don moves his lips away from mine and begins to kiss both my cheeks, then down to my neck as his lips give me goosebumps. He kisses all over my sensitive neck and I bite back a gasp as I feel his lips suck the crook of my neck, making me moan from this new sensation. I hear him lightly chuckle as he presses his tongue on my neck and slides up to my earlobe and teases me by sucking on it playfully. Gods, he really knows what he is doing as I continue to moan and slide my hands to his shoulders and dig my fingers into his flawless green skin. Oh how I love every single inch of him…

Don caresses my cheek with his hand and presses his lips to mine for another heated kiss. I open my mouth and shyly rub my tongue on his bottom lip to see if he will open up, and to my good fortune he does and my tongue enters his mouth. Don's moans match up with mine as our tongues rub against each other causing the both of us to take in shallow breaths. It is like we cannot breathe from this intense passion, but we do not care as we realize that nothing is going to stop us now. I even lost all feeling in my lips for a few moments and soon noticed just how much we are kissing; think of the most emotional dance and now increase it tenfold. It is that intense… and I am loving every single moment of it. Through all of the kissing we hold each other in a tight embrace filled with nothing but pure love for one another.

Sadly, this beautiful moment comes to an end as we pull away and catch our breaths from that incredible make-out session. When I open my eyes I see just how romantic this entire scene is while we were kissing under a tree by candlelight. This really is a dream come true. Don smiles down at me as I return the smile to him, silently telling each other 'I love you'. We sit up and relax on the grass, seeing each candle burn out until the park is dark once again.

"So," I turn to Don as he starts to talk, "was this everything you dreamed of for your first date?"

I smile and caress his cheek, "Everything and more than I can ever imagine. Thank you for all of this, Don."

He leans in and pecks my lips, "You're welcome." We feel a chilling gust of wind and shiver, "Come on. I better take you home."

Don helps me up, grabs his guitar, and we leave the park. I asked him about all of the other things he brought, but he said his friends from the junkyard offered to collect it for him so he would not have to worry about it. About twenty minute later we make it back to my apartment and I open the window, stepping inside as Don comes in with me. The apartment is so dark and quiet as we stand there close to the piano, smiling at each other as we enjoy the rest of this date.

"I had a really great time tonight." I tell Don as I press my body on the piano.

Don chuckles and faces me, "So did I. although I wish it didn't have to end so soon."

"Same here, but I am looking forward to what will happen in the future for us."

"Me too." Don steps forward and gives me the most knee buckling kiss I have ever felt as he presses my body on the piano. A moment later he pulls back and smiles, "Can I call you in the morning?"

I nod, still recovering from the kiss, "I would like that."

"Great. I love you, Sasha." Don said with a loving tone.

"I love you too, Don." I walk him to the window and peck his lips, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He said and leaves out the window, disappearing into the night.

I close the window and lock it, sliding down to the floor with this dreamy look on my face like a giant dork. Chief walks in wondering what I was doing as he sits in front of me and leans his head to the side, waiting for me to do something. Finally coming to my senses I pet my dog and stand up, walking to my room to change into my pajamas for bed. Once I was washed up, changed, and put the flowers in a vase I climb into bed with Chief beside me as he is already fast asleep. Tonight was a night I will never forget for one very good reason, and that is Don and I are now a couple. I am so in love with him. Even though I thought it would be best to wait longer, I realize that sometimes life just speeds things along in unexpected ways. Thank the Gods for whoever is in charge of that one. As I close my eyes I sing the song Don performed for me as a lullaby for tonight, and I am looking forward to waking up and seeing him again tomorrow. Don, my love, my heart will always belong to you.

_Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you…_

**Whew! Don and Sasha are officially a couple! So what do you all think? I am so excited to see how you all feel about this chapter so as always, you are my judges. Hopefully I did Donnie proud for this romance chapter for him because he is so adorable:). The inspiration for this chapter comes from The Book of Life from the songs and one of the cutest scenes ever in a children's movie, and for those of you that haven't seen it I highly recommend it. Now I want to take this time and list a few things before I go:**

**First, I am so sad for the loss of Prince as he was a legend and one of my favorite musicians growing up. He will forever be missed and live on in the memories of those that love him. God bless Prince.**

**Second, here is the song list from the chapter: "I Love You Too Much- The Book of Life", "You Get What You Give- New Radicals", and the first part of "Can't Help Falling in Love- The Book of Life and Ingrid Michaelson".**

**Finally, I have no idea when I will post another chapter for this story, but I am happy to say that I am working on chapter 2 of A Megatropolis Love Story. I kind of neglected that story and my Modern Warfare one so those need to come first before I post another chapter for this story.**

**Please R&amp;R, PM me, and all of that great stuff I love. Thank you all so much for being patient with me while I was gone and without you all I wouldn't have a reason to keep going. Until next time:)!**


End file.
